Living a Life
by xlscribblerlx
Summary: [COMPLETED]Sakura's father becomes deathly ill and she can't get to her family's massive fortune to pay off his life or death operation. When playboy Li Syaoran offers her a deal of living with him to get her cash fast, she can't refuse.
1. Prologue

Hey! This is my first ever fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it! Please read this prologue carefully! I always think prologues are important, and this one is! Read it, or you won't really get the idea of the upcoming stuff, ok? Thank you!

Here's my first-shot:

* * *

**Summary:** Sakura is the future head leader of her family's business. She is famous, rich and beautiful. When her father becomes deathly ill, she can't get to her family's fortune to pay for her dad's life or death operation. Playboy Li Syaoran offers her a deal of living with him until his next birthday to recieve fast cash! Her life, reputation, and father's life lies in her every decision.

* * *

**Living a Life**

written by xlscribblerlx

**  
PROLOGUE **

It was a rainy day and it was pouring hard. Just outside of a crystal-lined window were the wet horrors of nature. Sakura Kinomoto stared at the blustering trees outside, beyond the inner driveway, past the gates, and near the limousines parked in the outer driveway. Yes, these were a lot of drive ways, but it would be no surprise to anyone if it all belonged to the Kinomoto Family. They were rich, clever, and a business family. They held a lot of fame and it was almost a crime. One wrong move and it can cause weeks of gossip on the news for the Kinomotos, but Sakura was very used to it. She was born into this family, of course, and was the future head leader of her family's businesses.

Sakura was 23 years old. She was on the track to fame and fortune, though she had all of it now, since she was born. Her hair was light auburn and her eyes were emerald green. She was possessed with soft pink cheeks and full lips to match. Lashes fall gently onto her skin when she blinked and slept. Her body was perfect; not overweight, but not skinny like a stick. She grew curves over the years, as any woman would, but perfect curves? Only Sakura Kinomoto had them. She was perfect, with a perfect life and a perfect history. There was one thing that Sakura displeased of, however, and that was the business. She did not want to run a business. She did not want to be a future head leader and worry all the time! She just wanted to have fun and live her life the way she wants. That's what she wanted to keep at, but her father became very, very ill….

"Father….Please don't leave m-me…ok-k?" pleaded Sakura. "I lost mom. I can't lose you too! I don't—I don't want you to go! You'll be ok! I know it!"

Sakura was not talking to her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. He was two rooms away. Normally, he'd be on the other side of their mansion, but Sakura decided to move to a temporary spare room near her father, just in case.

Alone in the spare room, Sakura whimpered softly and pleaded again.

"Don't go….you're not going to leave….it's alright…."

This is her story.


	2. Being Rich and Poor

**REVISED (thank you; read bottom of storyline)**

Hey it's me again! Yup yup! I am very happy to read my first few comments! I will always appreciate these people for being the first to read my fanfic, and seriously, your words made me really happy and they encourage me to keep on writing so that you can read on! THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING PEEPZ!

dbzgtfan2004 ----- Yeah! Syaoran and Sakura forever! Yeah I think this will be a cute n' funny story too.

starmoon88 ----- You know what? I believe your guess might be right! We'll never know until we get to the end of this fanfic so stay tuned!

Kawaii Bell ----- Thank you for your comment, I always thought, 'how do I write a summary!'. You made me happy thinking I actually did a decent summary! MUCH LOVE!

VampireJazzy ----- I'll be sure to continue! Hopefully, to the end! Then again, I just _know_ I will. Stay tuned! MUCH MUCH LOVE!

**Living a Life**

Written by xlscribblerlx

**CHAPTER 1: Being Rich and Poor**

"OHHHHHH jeeeeeez…. Whatta hot dayyyy----ayyyyy!" an auburn headed girl yawned loudly.

Sakura just awoke to a shining sun in a cloudless sky. She was in a very good mood, having to have woken up at 1:00 pm.

"I shooould—shooould…go eat! Yum!"

She jumped up from her bed and ran into her ridiculously large bathroom. Sakura carefully inspected herself in the crystal clear mirror. She smiled to herself for seeing no dark bags under her eyes. She and a couple of her friends went to a club last night and didn't come home until 3:00 am.

"And they say too much sleep is a sign of lazy piggy-ness," Sakura spat.

After brushing her white teeth, she got out of her room and headed towards the elevator.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Sakura," said the Kinomoto elevator officer.

"Hey, what's up Joe?" Sakura said almost automatically.

"Just fine, and you, Ms. Sakura?"

"I'll be fine once I bite into my food!"

"Heh heh, alright Ms. Sakura. Please hurry then!"

The two laughed and Sakura gratefully went into the elevator and when it arrived at it's destination, she walked out and into the dining room was she headed.

"Thanks Joe-lot!" yelled Sakura from afar.

Joe nodded and tipped his hat while watching Sakura trip over a rug.

'She's such a kind person. She's so young…I almost feel sorry for her when I think about her future.'

**The Dining Room** **yah know, where people eat! LOL!**

Sakura entered the dining room expecting to be seated, by herself, waiting for some 'breakfast'. What she saw was her dad, Fujitaka, reading a book while having his _lunch_.

At the sound of someone entering, Fujitaka looked up. He saw her daughter, still in her pajamas of cotton short shorts and an over sized T-shirt. What he also saw was a nervous expression plastered on her face.

'Oh…my god. PLEASE, tell me he was asleep last night when I came home…he DOESN'T know! Please tell me he doesn't know….' Sakura thought madly in her head.

"Why Sakura, would you care to join me for lunch?" asked Fujitaka.

"Uhhhh….huh heh! Um...I'm not all that hungry, really…I was just…um, checking on the chef! YEAH! You know, Francis! Imma go check on Francis. Bye dad!" she nervously replied.

Sakura ran away and went into the kitchen and there, she spotted Francis, whom is now known as one of the Kinomoto chefs.

"Francis! Hey!" Sakura started. "Can you make me something to eat? I'm STARVING! And I need to eat it in here."

"Sure thing, ma'am! I'll get right to it!" he answered her and started to cook something up nice for Sakura.

"Thanks!" Sakura tip toed past the dining room to get her cell phone so that she could talk to her best friend in the whole world, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo was an elegant person and was wealthy. Her mother owned a famous toy shop and was head of the toy company, Ku-Sugoi! Toy Company. Ku-Sugoi! owned many toy shops, but the most successful was the one said, owned personally by Tomoyo's mother. Tomoyo had dark violet hair that was slightly curly at the tips. She had deep purple eyes and long eye lashes. Tomoyo was about an inch shorter than Sakura, but she had bigger curves. You usually see her video taping something, someone, or Sakura, to be exact.

As Sakura tried her best to tip toe past the dining hall silently, she kept her eye on her cell phone that was a few inches away from where she was. Closer, closer…

"Sakura, please come join me for a conversation and you mind as well bring your, hmm, breakfast with you," Fujitaka STATED.

Sakura almost fell onto her knees when she heard his voice shim through the silence.

"Hoee…yes dad," Sakura said lowly.

Sakura walked towards her dad, but not until she got her cell phone first. Sitting down, she saw Francis come in as well, with curry and bread.

"Thanks…" she muttered.

"Sakura, I want to discuss about yesterday, or should I say, today…?" Fujitaka started.

'Oh crap. He said today, meaning 3:00 in the morning today! He freaggin knows…I'm sooo busted,' thought Sakura sadly.

"Yessss…dad?" she replied at his idea.

"Well, where were you last night? I believe you didn't come home until 3:00, in the morning?"

"Yeah! About that…. You see, um." Sakura started energetically. "Me and my friends went to a club, right? Well, like, I got carried away, and like, it was dark in the club so I never knew when it was night time…or 3:00 in the morning!"

"Sakura, my dearest. You know better that to do that! You are a young woman and with that you have responsibilities!"

"But dad! I don't wanna! I want to have fun…it wasn't my fault!"

"Sakura, someday you are going to run the business, you know that. That time is coming soon, and I don't think this behavior is acceptable."

"Dad! No! I DON'T WANT to run YOUR little business! NO, NO, NO!"

Fujitaka sighed and looked at her daughter in the eye.

"If you don't run the FAMILY business, then I don't see how you're going to occupy the money. Right now you have absolutely NO RIGHT to the family fortune. NONE." Fujitaka said seriously. "We run our money in a very different way. Only I hold the power to the money and you know that. The other cash we get is just a minor touch, compared to what we have in the fortune! It took years to save that, since I was NOT rich!"

"Dad, I know. But all I care about is my credit cards and allowance. That's $1000 a day! That's too LITTLE for being rich, but hey, I got it!" snapped Sakura. "I don't really care about it, as long as I have SOMETHING to spend. And I'm not going to run a business to get more cash that I really care for."

"You are grounded. Eat and go to your room."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. Now eat."

**After Breakfast/Lunch**

"TOMOYO! Isn't that unfair though!" Sakura was in her room after eating and arguing. She had finally called Tomoyo and was complaining to her.

"Sakura-chan, I think your dad is right about the club thing, but I think you guys should discuss about your future, kindly…you know what I mean?" Tomoyo replied suggestively.

"I already TRIED that! But he's practically FORCING me to do his job. Can't someone else do it? Joe?"

"Sakura, you're the only person I guess…and Joe is the elevator guy, not someone to run your family business."

"Yeah I know, I was being sarcastic! But Tomoyo!"

"Maybe if you married a rich, hotass guy and let him do the job!"

"Yeah, but if he's rich, he'd have a business too, don't you think?"

"Then combine companies. Isn't it much better? You get more cash. My mom did that with her sister, and they're making a fortune!"

"Well, I don't know. But now I'm grounded. I'm going to go online."

"Alright, Sakura-chan. Have fun! Bye!"

"Good bye, Tomoyo-chan!"

They clicked and Sakura went to sit in front of her computer. She turned it on and went online. Logging into her AIM chatting system, she saw that the only person online was Eriol.

**Chatting screen**

xMELoDYxSTaRx: Hey Eriol.

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: Hi Sakura. What's up w/ u

XMELoDYxSTaRx: Nothing…I'm grounded.

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: ha! That sux. Wat did u do dis tyme?

xMELoDYxSTaRx: nothing ok? Jeez I had enough advice from tomoyo.

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: Really…huh I should really ask her out.

xMELoDYxSTaRx: I know, I mean, she knows u like her and she feels the same.

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: gtg I needa think about this

xMELoDYxSTaRx: Bye…

(MESSAGE WAS UNSUCCESSFULLY SENT. TincyWincyHOTxGUY has logged off.)

"Arghs…" Sakura said when she saw the replied auto message.

She hated it when that happened. It was obvious Eriol wanted to ask her fast. He did log off fast.

"I'm going to sleep. There's nothing better to do," Sakura said to herself.

**Dah dum** **(Imma use this phrase for later)**

Later that night, Fujitaka wasn't feeling to well. He was turning and sweating on his bed. Hours later, it became clear that this was not an ordinary disturbance. Doctors came. Many of them.

"Ms. Sakura! Ms. Sakura! Please wake up! Please! I beg of you!" cried a maid. She was shaking Sakura and crying.

"Hmm…huh? Whaaaat….just 5 more minutes…" Sakura saw the maid but closed her eyes again.

"No, Ms. Sakura, PLEASE! It's…it's your f-father…he's—Ms. Sakura, please!"

"Dad…?" she opened her eyes slowly. "Is something wrong with dad?"

Sakura listened to half of what the maid said. She heard Mr. Fujitaka and dying together and ran out the door. It took forever to get to the other side of the mansion. That's where her father's room was. When she got there, she saw many doctors, some maids and servants, and all had worried looks on their faces.

"Oh my god…someone tell me what the fuck is going on," Sakura yelled shaking.

"Ms. Sakura…" everyone said at different times.

"Someone…tell. Tell me…"

"Are you Sakura Kinomoto? Daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto?" asked a doctor.

"Y-y-eah."

"Please, come inside."

Sakura walked into her dad's room and saw her father there, with an oxygen cup over his mouth and nose, tubes connected to him, and his lifeless body.

"What the hell happened," Sakura whispered herself. She was too shocked to move.

"Your father has suffered a terrible attack. It has many combinations of serious events, which surprises us. Do you know if he had been taking any pills, or such?" asked the same doctor.

"N-no…is…heh," started Sakura, "please tell me he's alive!"

"He is alive, Ms. Kinomoto. He is. But I'm afraid that's not for long. We need to perform a life or death operation on him. This is very dangerous, please understand. There is only a 41 percent chance that he will survive from it," said the doctor. "If he doesn't go with the operation, he will die. So he has a chance of living through whatever hell he's going through right now."

"WHATEVER! JUST MAKE HIM LIVE! I DON'T CARE!" Sakura screamed.

The thought of her father dying struck her. She already lost her mother. It was hard and she loved her so much. After her death, she grew very close to her dad. There was a bond, and losing him tore her heart into pieces. She suddenly felt alone and empty, like she was going to throw up.

"D-dad! I love you…. I'm so sorry for yelling! I love you…don't leave, please live!" Sakura cried. She started to sob and walked over to her dad. He was barely breathing.

"The operation. When. Explain everything. Now." Sakura said blindly.

"Well, it's going to be very expensive," the doctor said with sympathy. "Because there were a lot of attacks that hit your father, there will be a combination of operations and the life or death one."

"I don't care how much it is, I'm going to get it to him!"

"Will you be able to give the estimated price, please note it could be more, $100,000,000?"

"WHAT! I ONLY GET $1000 A DAY! But now that my father is in this state, I don't get allowance! So I get LESS than $1000 a day!" Sakura cried in shock.

"Do you have any family members that can help?"

"Not exactly…. My big brother Touya is on a honeymoon trip! I can't ruin it for him, but he has to know. Even if he did, he can't do anything! None of us can…in time."

"Please, find a way. He only has three days for your decision to be official. Please, we don't want to lose such a kind man. He is clever and we don't want to lose these kinds of people in our society."

Fujitaka was taken to the hospital. Sakura was left in the dark, alone and unsecured. She wobbled back to her room. Her maids had suggested help, but she turned them away. Sakura needed her space. She was dying inside. Everything seemed hopeless.

'I can't…think…Dad…don't leave ok? No…'

Nothing she thought to herself made any sense. She fell onto her bed, and slept.

Where in the hell would she get that amount of money?

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE RECENT COMMENTS BECAUSE THEY HELPED ME REVISE THIS CHAPTER ON THAT LIL MONEY PART! LOL! ok ok here's the dealio: like you read, i changed it to $100,000,000. Is that even OK! omg you guys help me out! and thank you for telling me about the original price--you guys are right! it's practically illigal! haha thanks much love so tell me if 100,000,000 dollars is ok--every price seems illegal to me now! LOL! 


	3. Dying to Live

Hey there! Okie dokies so here is my 2nd chapter of **Living a Life**! applauds in the crowd Thank you! Thank you for your encouraging words too!

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters boo hoo but this fanfic is MINE! BUWAHHHHAHAHAA! irk

_Recap_: So far, Fujitaka-san has already experienced his main role: DYING! BUWAHA--ahem anyway, the operation that MIGHT cure him of his illness is $100,000,000, but Sakura can't pay it off in her role in the family.

**I am still seeking advice if this is too big a number. I will leave the price as it is if I don't have any problems from my dear readers out there by the 3rd chapter.**

**CHAPTER 2: Dying to Live**

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

The sound of hiccups and whimpers were muffled into a pillow. It was early in the morning, around 5 or 6, and Sakura was crying.

She awoke to the empty memory of last night. The sight of her father replayed in her mind and it was frightening. She felt scared and she didn't have the guts to get out of bed.

'Why should I be afraid in my own home?'

It was scary for Sakura, now that she had no one close to her. She was all alone, no one to comfort her, no one to rely on.

'Is he…gone? My dad…I had yelled at him before this all happened. Such a bad daughter I am. Why did I have to talk back even when I knew I was wrong? I…I'm useless. I'm hopeless to the family business. I should DIE.'

Sakura looked up from her pillow. That's it. She should. After all, this _was_ her fault. Yes, it was.

She got up slowly and then turned to make her bed in the same dead motion. This was something she didn't usually do. She was a very messy character, but for some odd reason, this was so natural. Staring at the clock, she wondered outside of her door. Downstairs, she saw that no one was awake yet. Usually, she'd see Joe, but he wasn't there.

'It must be…really early…'

Instead of taking the elevator, Sakura limped down the stairs, almost tripping on every one. Passing the kitchen, she remembered yesterday's scene again.

'Dad would be here like he was yesterday afternoon, eating his breakfast…if it wasn't for me.'

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, still staring in the kitchen. Her eyes went wide. That's it…the same feeling she had when she looked up from her pillow crying. She should. That's it. She should.

'That's it. It's my entire fault. I should…that's –it…I must…I should…I have…to die!'

Sakura hysterically responded to her last thought. She ran to the main door and pulled it open. Running outside, she pushed away the gates and the outer door. She stopped. There was the street. Bare footed and still in her silk nightgown, she walked slowly into the middle of it.

**Syaoran Li**

'Damn this traffic…' thought a young man. 'Imma be soooo late.'

Syaoran Li was in his car, trying to get to work. His business started very early and he was in a bad position. There was traffic and there was just no way out.

"GODDAMN IT! CAN YOU PEOPLE DRIVE FASTER?" Syaoran yelled out of his window.

In respond, there was a lot of honking. The car next to him was occupied by a woman who looked at him shocked, but dreamily.

Syaoran Li was a man of wealth, popularity, and looks. He had everything he desired and was very dark in his personality. He was a martial arts expert and specialized with the sword. Because he worked out, he had a nice body to match his looks. He wasn't a muscle manic that had so many too-well built areas, but he had enough muscles to snap one's neck in half. As a 25 year old, he already owned a successful company that has been in the Li family for years. He was currently the highest ranker in the business, if you don't count his mother, Yelen Li. Unlike his mother's black hair, he had chestnut and piercing amber eyes.

"Oh great. Not only am I stuck in traffic, but I have a bitch staring at me like I'm the last thing she'll see," said Syaoran to himself as he turned his car into another lane.

"This lane ain't the lane to get to work, but at least I'll find the path going this way. Eventually I'll get there," he said.

Syaoran drove for a few minutes and picked up the speed. Finally, an empty street. He was passing through a nice neighborhood, but didn't pay any attention to the mansions. Suddenly, he saw a figure ahead, coming closer, closer…almost glowing. It was a girl. No, an angel. She was just standing there. The girl suddenly looked slowly to her side, where Syaoran's car was speeding to her from.

Syaoran was so mesmerized, but when he saw the girl's face, he noticed he was driving straight for her and screeched to a sharp halt.

'Dad…I'm so sorry.'

The car stopped right in front of Sakura, and I mean, right in front of her. Her nightgown touched the car's front.

Syaoran got out of the car and stared at her in shock. Sakura didn't look at him, but looked at the sky. She fell.

Syaoran ran to catch her. She had fainted. He had never seen a human being quite like her. It wasn't her beauty, it was her eyes. The way they stared and looked so distant. For some reason, he liked the way she stared. The way she looked at him when he was driving. But, part of that look was dead. There was a pool of regret in them.

'Oh great. I just found a fallen angel.'

"MISS SAKURA!" shouted many from a distance.

Syaoran turned to see all these people running towards him.

"Miss Sakura! OMG! Are you ok!" asked a maid hysterically.

"Sakura-san, can you here me!" whispered Joe.

"You idiots, can't you see she's uh, let's see, FAINTED?" yelled Syaoran. Sakura was still lifeless in his arms. "Why don't you all kindly tell me where _this _idiot lives and let me lie her down in her bed?"

"She's not an idi—"started a servant. "Never mind, come this way, hurry!"

Syaoran picked Sakura up and followed the crowd.

'So this is Sakura? Huh. Rich bitch I see. Jee, a lotta people care about her. I mean, she is a rich BITCH like all others, right? I don't see what they see in her.' Syaoran thought to himself. He looked at Sakura. 'How could someone like her be like that though?'

Syaoran was finally in Sakura's room. He lied her down on her bed and turned to leave.

"Excuse me, but you caused her to faint!" stated a maid. "You can't just leave! We have to press charges if you hurt her in any way!"

"What? I didn't even touch her!" yelled Syaoran. "She was the one who was in the middle of the street!"

"Miss Sakura would never!"

"How do you know? You weren't even there! And for your information, you are a maid talking to ME! Do you even know who I am?"

"I don't care who you are! Our poor Miss is in this condition and she is already losing her father! She—"

The maid stopped.

"Was…was Miss Sakura really in the middle of the street…just…standing there?"

"YES! DAMN IT I'M ALREADY LATE FOR WORK!"

The maid looked down and cried.

"She tried to commit suicide! Oh, poor Miss Sakura."

"Why?" Syaoran was caught by the word suicide. Why would she commit such an act?

"Her father is dying right now…and she…she doesn't have the money for the operation! The operation might not even work! She has to some how come up with it in 2 days, if not counting today…She was probably blaming herself and tried to commit suicide!"

Syaoran was shocked. He didn't know that could've happened to some rich person. Sakura's eves flashed back into his mind.

**Dah dum**

"Am…I dead yet?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was very hungry. Suddenly, her eyes burst open. She was hungry, which meant…she was alive!

She ran for the door and some maids saw her.

"Miss Sakura! You're awake! Are you—NO! Miss Sakura what are you doing?"

Sakura had ignored the maids and ran for the balcony. She was about to jump off the third floor of her mansion.

"SAKURA-SAN!" Joe had heard the maids' yelling. "Come back down!"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura cried. Her tears were flowing endlessly from her flushed face. "I have…to die. It's…the only way!"

"LISTEN TO ME SAKURA! Your father's illness was NOT your fault!" pleaded Joe. "It was nobody's fault!"

"It…was mine…"

"How do you know?" asked a deep tone.

It was Syaoran. He had come back during his lunch break to check if everything was ok.

"W-who are y-you?" shuddered Sakura.

"I'm Syaoran Li, nice to meet you too," Syaoran said in a skeptical voice. "Why don't you come down so that we can talk?"

He stepped closer.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura shouted when she took notice of his action.

"OK, ok! Jeez, you know, for a girl who's about to jump off a balcony, you sure are a bitchy one," Syaoran said all pissed.

"Huh? W-why are you ev-even here, h-huh?"

"Duh, I saved you from your first suicide act!"

"You're the o-one who stopped me? WHY! I wanted to die! It's…it's all my fault…"

"No, Sakura. It's not your fault. Your dad was in bad health and it just happened. You didn't do anything. Now stop acting like a fool and get your ass back down here."

Sakura looked at him with those distant eyes of hers. For some reason, they turned Syaoran on. She whimpered and let her shoulders fall. Syaoran saw this and in relief he slowly walked to her.

"Here, give me your hand. Don't cry."

Sakura gave her hand to him, but slipped!

"AH! HOEEE HELP ME!"

Syaoran grunted. "Don't struggle you bitch I got you!"

He pulled her up and Sakura sobbed endlessly into his shirt.

"I-I'm s-s-so-so sorry, Dad," Sakura sobbed.

"Look, Sakura. Your dad wouldn't want you to die. He'd want you to live, to live _for_ him if he actually did die."

"I know. I know now."

The few maids and Joe looked relieved at the two.

'Thank God she's alright,' thought Joe.

**Dah dum**

Sakura was eating her food in her room and Syaoran was too. It was his lunch break after all.

"If you need anything, please ask me; I'll be close by down the hall," said Sakura's personal maid.

"Yeah, yeah," Syaoran replied.

With that, the maid left and closed the door.

There was an awkward silence between Sakura and Syaoran. They both ate silently, but Sakura could swear that he could here her pounding heart. She felt so embarrassed and nervous. This was the first time she had a hot guy in her room!

"So. Your name is Sakura Kinomoto? Huh. Heard all about the Kinomoto success," started Syaoran.

"Thank you," Sakura said off topic.

"For what?"

"For saving me…twice. For helping me realize how foolish I was."

"Look, I just happened to be there. It could've been anyone. Heck, you could be dead now too!"

Sakura started crying again.

"No…Um, I, er, didn't mean it that way," Syaoran shuddered in surprise. He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to comfort her? Hold her? Leave? Yell?

He put down his food and got up. Sitting on her bed next to her, he looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry for saying that. Seriously. Ok?"

"Mmmhmm. I'm just…so ashamed and scared. I don't know what to do! He's going to die and I don't have access to the money for that stupid operation that might not even work."

"Really."

"…"

Syaoran looked at Sakura. She looked back at him with her watery distant eyes. He couldn't stand it. She was amazing in every way. Her voice was so angelic and her eyes were so damn captivating. He leaned down as if to kiss her, but stopped millimeters away from her lips. He looked at her eyes. Sakura did not flinch at all.

"Look, I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you whatever cash you need for that operation. But you have to do something in return."

"What…" Sakura whispered. She couldn't take her eyes off him. "I'll do anything to save my dad."

"Live with me until he gets better."

"Live with you!" Sakura snapped out of her trance. She backed away and stared at him disbelievingly. "Are you serious? I could ruin the Kinomoto pride and my reputation! No! Never! I just met you too!"

"Hey, if you want your dad to live, you'd do it."

"Yeah, but why _living _with you?"

"Because I think you're hot." With that, Syaoran scooted towards Sakura and softly brushed his lips onto hers.

"So?" he asked.

"O-ok."

"Good girl. Now I have to go back to work." Syaoran leaned down again, but instead of kissing her, he licked the bottom of her lips and left.

Sakura couldn't believe it. This guy that had saved her twice from dying is now going to give her money to save her dad. All she had to do was live with him until her dad gets better, if he ever does. Her reputation was in dead trouble. Then she remembered something.

'He said his name was Syaoran LI! A LI! OMG! What am I going to do? I can see it now, front headlines saying that Sakura Kinomoto let down to a Li! This is shit!'

There was nothing she could do now. She was going to live with Syaoran Li, of whom she knew was a playboy. What would happen to her?

'Oh no…what if he tries to do something to me? I'm still a virgin! I—oh dear Lord…What am I going to do? No. This is to save my dad. I don't care…He has to live.'

Sakura shook away the bad thoughts and touched her lips. He drove her crazy. She couldn't believe this guy just kissed and licked her. **(Haha that sounds funny) **She got up and looked out at her window.

"Syaoran…Li…"

So what do you think? Do you like it? Tell me about it! Thank you for your support!


	4. Making the Move

Hey you guys! I'm here with another chaptire of **Living a Life**! Yayz! Thank you for all those loving words! I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. I know I enjoy writing it! So let's get on with it, shall we?

**I AM NOW LEAVING THE OPERATION PRICE THE WAY IT IS; THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUGGESTIONS!**

* * *

_Disclaimer_: I am not the owner of Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to CLAMP and that includes Syaoran cries but this story is mine, biyatch!

_Recap_: Sakura blames herself for her father's condition. These thoughts led her to commit an unsuccessful suicide, of which she was saved by Syaoran Li. Sakura once again fails to kill herself and Li makes a deal to give her money as long as she lived with him until her dad got better. She accepted.

_Chapter Notes_: I want to explain the title of this chapter. I don't want to ruin the things in store for you in this chapter, so I'll just say this: Sakura is making a _move_ to Syaoran's, but Syaoran is making a _move_ on Sakura! O-O'''

* * *

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 3: Making the Move**

It was the second day of Fujitaka's limits. Sakura was sitting on her bed, watching the rain fall down her window. She felt depressed about everything.

'I wonder if anyone knows about my father's condition…' she thought. 'It would be so…bad if anyone…knew…Who cares.'

"Miss Sakura, Tomoyo-san is on the phone. Shall I dismiss it?" Sakura's personal maid came in asking.

"No, Amaria. Let me speak with her." Sakura didn't even look at her when she said this. She was still watching the rain poor down from the sky like the tears she had shed from her eyes **(Hey! That rhymes! This is mine too, biyatch! LOL!) **

Taking the phone, Sakura said, "Hi Tomoyo."

"SAKURA! I heard what happened to Fujitaka-san! Oh, you must be so devastated!" Tomoyo cried into the phone. "Oh, Sakura! I'm so sorry! I—is there anything I can do to help?"

"No…Tomoyo. There's nothing you have to do anymore."

"Anymore? What do you mean?"

"I needed money for the operation to fix up my dad…You know how Kinomotos handle the money. Whoever is the head leader of the business has full access to the family fortune. Thus, no one else does but them. My dad is currently that high ranking person. I'm not; unless he dies and in his Will I'm sure he passed it on to me. But…" Sakura explained, "…the point is to _save_ him! It would be pointless to let him die, get access to the money, and have no one to save!"

"Sakura, calm down. I know. I can give you the money! I can and will!"

"No…you mean lend."

"No, Sakura, you know I will_ give_ you the money. I love you; you are my best friend in the whole world."

"I already have the money problem solved…it's too late."

"What? That's great! Um, how?"

"I'm going to live with Syaoran Li. And in return, he is going to pay off my father's operation."

If you were outside of Tomoyo's mansion, you'd still here her screaming. "WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT THE FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKK!"

"Tomoyo! I know. I should've told you earlier. But…I tried to kill myself—"Sakura tried to say.

Once again, after hearing her best friend say that she wanted to kill herself, "WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTT THE FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKK!"

"TOMOYO! I just couldn't call you! I was so depressed and scared and—a Li happened to be there!"

Sakura decided to leave out the part of him being the one to almost kill her and to leave out the part of trying to kill herself again.

"Sakura-chan! I love you so much and I'm so glad you're alive! THAT LI BASTARD! Don't you know that SYAORAN Li is a PLAYBOY freak and has FLINGS all the TIME?" Tomoyo raved. "Who KNOWS what he'll DO to MY poor little cherry blossom?"

"Tomoyo…you are the best, best friend anyone could ask for."

"Sakura…" Tomoyo started to cry. "You don't know what that means to me. I can't imagine being in your position right now. What'll the news say? Your dad? Your business? Oh, Sakura."

"I don't know…I don't even know how to run a business. Heck, I don't even know what my family business does!"

Sakura and Tomoyo talked for 4 hours. When they hung up, Sakura felt better. But when she remembered about her deal, her stomach sank again and she felt lost and trapped.

**Dah dum**

Sakura finished her lunch in her bed. She was so bored, but she didn't want to do anything but sit there. She grabbed her laptop from her headboard table and logged into her chatting system. No one was online. Sakura sighed. The world seemed to stop.

"Tap tap"

There was someone outside of her window. It was Syaoran, in the flesh.

"Ah! Li-san?"

"Lemme in, bitch!" he was soaking wet outside in the rain. How did he get up to her three story tall mansion?

"Oh! Right!" Sakura scrambled for the window lock and let him in. "Oh! You're all wet! Here, use this."

"Damn right I'm wet!" Syaoran said as he used Sakura's towel to dry himself off. "Your stupid maids and damn servants wouldn't let me in! So I had to climb that nice cherry tree outside of this window."

"I—I'm so sorry! I'll t-t-tell them to let you in next time!" Sakura was flushed. How embarrassing!

"There won't be a next time."

"What?"

"The reason I came was to take you back to my place. I already took care of your father's thing, so now I need the second half to my deal: You."

Sakura's stomach sank again. She was so depressed, and now…

"Ok. Let me pack my things."

**Dah dum**

Sakura walked down the stairs ever so slowly with Syaoran, who was carrying her two luggages and Sakura was pulling a roller luggage.

"Sakura-san?" It was Joe. Maids that were around walked slowly towards the two and joined Joe.

"I'm…leaving. For now! Dad's operation is going to be in session. But for now, I have to leave." Sakura said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked almost rudely. "You're leaving with _him_? A Li?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. Should she tell them about the deal?

"Look, she wants to get away for a while. Got it? Don't question your Mistress's moves," Syaoran spat and glared at the bunch. He continued down the stairs.

Sakura stood there with her hair covering her face. "I'm sorry. Please take care of the house. I'll be back soon!" She looked up and faked a smile. With that, she walked down the stairs.

**Outside the Main Door**

Sakura used her free hand to hold up her umbrella.

"Li-san, you can use my umbrella—thank you for holding my things…" Sakura blushed at that.

"So you want me to share your umbrella? Jeez, I guess you want me bad," Syaoran said and he went under her umbrella. They walked towards his car.

"W-w-what? N-n-no! I was j-just!"

"You're cute when you say stuff like that. Now get in the car."

Sakura turned redder then she was and stepped in. Syaoran took away her umbrella and put her things in the trunk, and got in himself. Joe looked at them from the window.

'I hope she'll be alright. I watched her grow up since she was little. If anything happens to her, I owe Fujitaka-san my life,' he thought sadly.

**In the car**

"So. What do you like in your room?" Syaoran asked as he drove.

"M-me? Um. Anything is fine, Li-san," Sakura stammered.

"You like pink, huh? And I saw you had a laptop. You didn't bring that along. Hmm, and your towel. Typical, pink."

Sakura stared at him. She was surprised at everything he said.

'He paid attention to everything in my room.'

Syaoran pulled out his cell. "Hey, it's Syaoran. Yeah. I want medium, pink, a laptop, and some green cause I like green," he said into the phone.

Sakura blushed. What was he talking about? It certainly had to do with her, she knew that.

They arrived at his mansion. It was like Sakura's, but it was a lot more historic looking. It gave her the chills.

"Alright, here we are," Syaoran said, getting out of the car.

Sakura noticed that Syaoran paid no attention to the two men behind his trunk. They had opened it and taken her things out and walked into the mansion. Two other men were holding umbrellas up for them, as two others were doing the same for her and Syaoran.

'Wow, I guess he's used to this.'

They walked into his place and up the stairs. Soon, they arrived in front of a door and Syaoran opened it.

"This is your room," Syaoran said.

Inside, she saw pink wallpaper, a walk in closet, a huge bathroom, two green bean bag chairs, a desk, etc. There was just a lot of stuff that she can do. The only thing missing, she noticed right away, was a bed.

"Li-san, this…thank you. Um…where will I be sleeping? There's…no bed, not to be rude! I am truly grateful!" Sakura said quietly.

"Duh, you don' t need a bed in here," Syaoran said. "Every night, or whenever you wanna sleep, you go two rooms down that way, and there's a bed for you. Here, I'll show you."

He took Sakura's hand and led her to the room he was indicating to. Inside, almost everything was green. It was similar to Sakura's room, but bigger. The things inside were different though. There was a computer, not a laptop, and there were no bean bag chairs. There was a big flat screen TV, a book shelf filled with books, and some serious looking things. And sure enough, there was a king-sized bed in the middle.

"Ano…" Sakura started, "…is this, your room?"

"Yeah!" Syaoran said.

"I'm supposed to sleep with y-you?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"I was…expecting my own bed. In my room."

"Oh, well, guess too late, huh?" Syaoran teased. "What? I'm not good enough for you?"

"Huh?" Sakura blushed at his last comment. Syaoran closed his door and began to take off his clothes.

"Wh-what ar-are y-you doin-g?" Sakura asked frightened. 'Oh no…I'm in deep shit.'

"As you noticed, I'm still wet. I gotta take a nice hot shower before I catch a cold or something." Syaoran stopped and eyed her. "What? You wanna take a shower with me or something?"

"NO!" Sakura answered a little too fast. Do playboys always have a dirty mind?

"Ok! Then make yourself at home!" he dropped his wet shirt, pants, and tie on the ground. Sakura was surprised someone like him didn't take off his boxers, but she was glad. She had a nice view of his lean muscles and broad shoulders. Syaoran walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She should really put her clothes away, but she didn't know where those servants or whatever put her things. She knew! She quietly opened the door and closed it behind her. Then she went to her own and turned on the laptop Syaoran provided for her. She logged onto her chatting system and saw that Eriol was online.

**Chatting Screen**

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: Sakura! Gosh I tried calling you, but your people said you were at SYAORAN LI's HOUSE! I didn't wanna believe it.

xMELoDYxSTaRx: Hey Eriol. Well, it's true. I'm here, right now.

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: Oh my god. Watter u doing dere? A LI! Omg…

xMELoDYxSTaRx: I know I know. Forget it. Why'd u call?

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: i..heard about your dad. Tomoyo told me.

xMELoDYxSTaRx: Don't worry about it…so! Did you ask her out yet?

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: No…I was going to, but she mentioned your dad and I got sad and yeah.

Sakura was chatting for a while, but fell asleep on the floor. Syaoran walked in to see her there and chuckled. He walked over to her and saw the screen. The only thing he saw was:

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: Ok, bye Sakura. Hope you feel better and remember, I love you.

Syaoran got mad inside. So she already has a boyfriend? He wasn't surprised, but he didn't want her to talk to this, TincyWincyHOTxGUY as long as she was with him! He picked her up and carried her back to his room. He took out one of his shirts. He turned around and looked at her sleeping body on his bed.

'What a bitch,' he thought.

He went over to her and took off her jacket, top, and jeans. All that was left was her bra and undies. He unclasped her bra strap and threw on his shirt on her without even looking at whatever became revealed.

'Man, my shirt looks really big on her; that's weird.'

He slipped into bed and tried to sleep, but the figure next to him was too much to take. He put his arms under 'her' shirt and hugged her waist.

'That's better…' and he fell asleep.

**The next day**

Sakura opened her eyes and noticed she was in bed.

'Oh great, I'm probably in Li's bed.'

She struggled to turn around and fall asleep again, but she couldn't. She felt someone under her shirt, on her belly, and hugging her way to tight.

"AH!" she screamed.

Syaoran lunged forward and Sakura came face to face with the pillow she was sleeping on. Syaoran was on top of her back and he looked down at her face.

"What? You wanna do it now?" Syaoran teased.

"HOEE! You startled me, Li-san! I—I! Um, you're heavy." Sakura said breathlessly.

He flipped her over so that she was on top of him now. He stared into her distant eyes and his own softened.

"Sakura, are you OK with living here?"

He didn't even wait for her response and he pushed her down and kissed her. Sakura became surprised and struggled to get out of his grip, but it was impossible. She didn't kiss back.

"Mmm!" she muffled.

Syaoran let her lips go, but held onto her waist. Sakura laid her forehead on his chest, as much as she hated to do that, it was the only she could get away from his gaze.

"I—I don't want anything to—to do with you in that kind of way, Li-san," Sakura said.

"Too bad, that's what I want you here for."

He lifted her head again and put his opened mouth on hers. Sakura was about to resist by screaming, but her mouth was only welcomed by his tongue. He kissed her in a rhythmic way and Sakura kissed back this time. She had never been kissed before, and two days ago, she lost her first kiss to him. Sakura dug her hands into his hair and kissed back with force. Syaoran moved and went on top of her, and that was when she realized what she was wearing.

"AH! WHO CHANGED MY CLOTHES?"

"Uh…Me?"

"AH! YOU—YOU!"

"What, bitch?"

"I'm—I'm NOT A BITCH! YOU ALWAYS CALL ME THAT YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD!"

Syaoran was surprised.

"Hoe! I—I'm s—sorry, Li-san." Syaoran was paying for her dad's operation, and she didn't want to be mean. She was grateful, even though she had to live with him.

"Call me Syaoran. No, I like a girl who can stick up for herself. But I swear, I didn't do anything to you. I didn't even look! All I did was put a shirt on you, that's all. Besides, I want you to be awake when we do it…"

With that he kissed her hard again. Sakura kissed back hungrily. She had never felt anything like it. He started to kiss down her neck and his hands went under her shirt a bit.

"Li...-san…" she moaned.

"It's Syaoran." His hands went up to her breasts and he brushed his thumb against one.

"S-Syao…Syaoran! We can't…I can't…" Sakura said. She pushed him off and went into his bathroom.

'Whatta hot bitch,' Syaoran thought.

* * *

Ah! I'm all done with this chapter! Did you guys like it or what? Haha tell me what you think! 


	5. Releasing

Hey what's up? Thank you for your encouraging words. They have really motivated me to write faster, seriously. Let's just get straight to it, eh?

* * *

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any Card Captor Sakura stuff or its characters…all are CLAMPS…

_Recap_: Sakura has made her way to Syaoran's living space. She spends one boring night there and awakes to temptations that she can't believe.

_Chapter Notes_: **Please read** a reviewer has said that she liked Syaoran's attitude. You see, a lot of fanfics have said that Syaoran was a playboy, but they never really went into that part (IT'S NOT A BAD THING I'M NOT CRITISIZING ANYONE! HERE ME OUT) so I am really stressing the fact that he is, once again, a playboy of a fanfic.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Releasing**

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

"Huh huh, huh…"

Sakura was in Syaoran's bathroom. She was panting at the fact that she ran as fast as she could into his bathroom—and boy, is that fast—but she was also being stressed into the happenings of that morning.

'Arghs! I'm so stupid…This guy is a LI, Sakura! And you don't even know him! He doesn't even know you! What the hell are you doing? Losing your first kiss is one thing, but doing this while losing your father is another!'

Sakura breathed in deeply. She wanted to brush her infamous white teeth, but she didn't have her toothbrush with her. She turned to the door. Her hands became a few millimeters away from the knob, but she hesitated to open it. What if he was still there?

Without thinking, she grabbed the knob with difficulty and turned it hard. She quickly got out and stood there in front of the bathroom door. There was Syaoran, still in his bed and watching TV.

Sakura noticed his lean body again, and felt hot under the borrowed shirt she wore. He was only wearing boxers, and it came to Sakura that he always did so because he didn't care at all. He was laid back and relaxed.

"I!" Sakura yelled.

Syaoran turned to her.

"I! I NEED TO GET MY TOOTHBRUSH I'M SURE YOU—YOUR SERVENTS HAVE MY THINGS IN MY ROOM!"

With that she ran to the door, opened it, slammed it, and ran to her room. Syaoran saw this, of course, but all he did was turn back to the TV. After 3 seconds of staring at the screen, he let out a loud laugh.

"Hahahhaaa! Hahaha—ahh…"

'She cracks me up.'

**Dah Dum**

Sakura has been in her room for almost two hours now. She was hungry and nervous. She couldn't take the anticipation because it just made her hungrier. Sakura needed food, and that's a fact.

"Oh, my god. If I don't get food soon, imma die!" Sakura wailed. "But…I can't face him—HOEEE!"

A knock on her door had scared Sakura.

"Miss Sakura, Mr. Li has asked you to come downstairs to the living room," came a voice.

"I—I don't want to come. Please excuse me," she replied with worry.

"I'm afraid Mr. Li will not take no for an answer. Please come, I don't want to be yelled at."

"OH! He's sucha bastard! I'll come now, don't worry."

Sakura opened her door to find a man that was probably in his fifties.

"Um…ano, where _is_ the living room anyway?" Sakura asked the man.

"Come this way…"

Sakura was lead down to an elevator.

'I wonder what Joe is doing right now…" she thought sadly.

They came to a halt on the first floor of Syaoran's mansion and surely enough, was lead to Syaoran.

"Come here, Sakura. Wei, you can leave," came Syaoran's response to what he saw before him.

"Yes, sir."

"Sit down."

Sakura timidly walked to the couches provided and sat on the one farthest from him. Seeing his deep frown, she quickly got up and sat closer.

"If you have anything on your mind, you can tell me. Whatever you want or need, I'll be sure to try to get it for you."

"Ano…I don't want anything. I just—just want to p-pay off my deal," Sakura said quietly.

"Pay it off? Girl, are you expecting to just stay here until your daddy gets all muchy-guchy betta?" Syaoran mocked. "I don't just want you to stay here, I want more than that."

Sakura stared at him. She couldn't believe that he just told her straight out what he wanted.

'I'm not going to give him m—my…hell no!'

Syaoran gave her a glance and said, "Your breakfast is in the kitchen. Eat up!" and with that, he got up and went into his backyard.

Sitting there in daze, Sakura fumbled on her fingers. Did he really want more than her company here? Then again, it was kind of weird for a playboy to just invite her to stay at his place until her dad got better, let alone paying for his operation too. A playboy is a playboy. He wanted girls. He wanted her—no, he wanted her body; and he was a damn Li.

**Syaoran's Dining Room**

On a long, mahogany table, Sakura saw one of her favorite things in the whole world: food.

"SUGOI!" she whispered loudly to herself.

Sakura ran to the chair in front of the food and chowed down omelets, fried rice, a small bowl of noodles and soup, strawberries, and orange juice.

'I…have never tasted this before. Where I live, there was always nice cake and for breakfast, I had cereal and…and…dinner was steak...'

She stopped eating. Sakura never noticed that she had not eaten a variety of foods. It was always the same, high rich food and she never questioned it. Why didn't she notice before? Though she always went out partying, she never really ate…real food.

Sakura stared at the food she ate with sad, deep eyes. She began to cry. Why was her life like this? She needed more than her party girl side, drinks, and her family business stress, her family itself, and education. She wanted something extreme.

'Come to think of it…Li doesn't even know the _real_ me. All he sees is this innocent, sad, lonely, depressed girl. I bet he wouldn't believe I party, stay out late, get into trouble with the cops and my dad…he probably thinks I'm all into my family business and I'm just some workaholic who only has money circling my head.'

She got up and pushed the chair in. A servant seeing this quickly started to clean up after her. Sakura wiped her tears away.

"Th-thank you for the food," she said.

"Please, Kinomoto-san, don't speak to me or I'll get into trouble…" he whispered back quickly and left.

"Why?" Sakura said to the figure that had already left. "I…feel so lonely. I want to go home!"

Small tears fell from her eyes. Not letting anymore get away, Sakura wiped them away quickly with her T-shirt sleeve. She stared at the green shirt she wore. It was huge on her, but she loved the smell. It had a sandalwood scent and it made her all bubbly inside.

"Hoeee…," she blushed.

Sakura wandered into the backyard to find Syaoran.

'I saw him go this way…Oh, what am I doing anyway?' Sakura thought frantically to herself.

Syaoran turned around from watering some flowers at the sound of Sakura opening the yard door.

Sakura stood there, as if hiding, holding the door. For what seemed like forever, they stared at each other with such confusion that Sakura felt like she was going to explode from anticipation and bubbly ness.

Syaoran saw into her distant eyes.

'Damn, I've never seen that kind of thing in a bitch before. Besides, what am I waiting for? I bring them in, get somethin' nice outa them, and dump 'em. But…'

Those innocent, sad eyes still looked into his. They somehow reminded him of someone very familiar…it reminded him…

'…she's like…me.' Syaoran finished his thought and walked up to her. However, before he could reach her, Sakura turned and walked away.

**Dah Dum**

'OH MY GOD! He has some kind of affect on me or something! I—I get all nervous and he's making me feel like I'm not going to live for long! I—I!'

Sakura paused and finally said, "I like how that…feels."

She whirled around to see her door open slowly. There was Syaoran standing there with a curious look on his face. It was like she knew what he wanted her to do; Sakura stood up from sitting on the carpet and walk towards him, grabbing one of his fingers and looking down. Syaoran led her to his room.

When they got there, Sakura nervously went to sit on his bed.

'I'm…actually going to lose it to him. I just got here and I don't even know this guy, let alone he definitely doesn't know me.' Sakura thought with fear.

Sakura turned redder than she was with every second that passed. She looked up to see Syaoran take off his shirt and pants.

Staring with horror and feeling very hot from blushing, Sakura knew she had chosen this, and she was the one who decided this on her own free will. Without thinking, she slowly took off the shirt she had borrowed and had made her feel bubbly.

After that, Sakura had lay down on the bed, with only her underwear on, and closed her eyes. Syaoran went on top of her and licked her neck.

'OH MY GOD, I CAN'T DO THIS!' Sakura screamed in her head.

Syaoran started to suck on her flesh and trailed up to her mouth. This was something Sakura couldn't handle at all. Right when his lips met hers, she remembered the feeling of his kissing and all of its sensations. Before Syaoran could kiss her, Sakura pushed back with force and kissed him herself.

There was something different about the way she kissed, Syaoran noticed. It was sweet and weird. It was needy, but not needy like the other girls he kissed. They meant nothing, but Sakura gave him something that made him feel like they have been together forever. She meant something, alright.

They broke apart and Sakura felt really hot. She felt power and wanted more of it. She pulled him down and placed an opened mouth on his neck, then closed it onto his skin.

"Heyyy…" Syaoran mumbled in pleasure.

Sakura never did this before, but her desire led her to her actions. She wanted to please him and she knew it was wrong. She could not help it because he turned her on and she was a 23 year old with hormones.

She kept working on his neck and bit him a little.

"HEY!" Syaoran said coming to his senses. "Look, I really want you; damn don't even say I don't. But I don't think this is right for you. I…I don't know. You really annoy me, you know?"

"What?" Sakura mumbled as she placed her hands on his chest and started to massage it.

"…God…stop it before we do something," Syaoran moaned softly.

Ignoring him, Sakura bit his ear softly and whispered, "I want to do this; I want…to feel you touch me. Hard."

"NO!" Syaoran came back to reality again and pinned her arms down so she could stop torturing him. "I think Miss High and Mighty Rich Bitch is a lil horny today."

"You don't know me! I—I just want my dad to get better! Is that so much to ask?" Sakura yelled. "I'm so lonely and…I'm hopeless in my situation…I have to take on that stupid business and I'm not even good and OH MY GOD! I'm not even capable and I just want to be with my friends and party and screw college and university and shit and you don't fucking know me—why am I with a Li anyway! WHY DID I LET YOU HELP ME! MY DAD IS DYING AND—"

Sakura was going crazy with her problems. She lost it and couldn't hold it in anymore. This guy has NO idea who she is or how she acts. No clue; all he sees is some stupid girl and she jabbered all her problems out in a blow.

Syaoran listened and realized, yes, she did resemble him. She was a troubled person and because she was born into this rich world of workaholics, she can't live a normal life. He leaned down and kissed her. Leaning up, he kissed her again.

Sakura cried. "Y-you don't know m-me…" she sobbed.

"Then open up to me," he replied. "I want to know you and help you and…"

He kissed her tears away and placed his hot tongue on one of her nipples.

"Li…" Sakura sobbed.

"Damn, girl, call me Syaoran," he mumbled from below her.

"Syaoran-san…"

He tugged a little with his mouth.

"I don't want no 'san' or 'kun' shit…" he moved his mouth to her other breast. "Just call me Syaoran and tell me who you are."

Sakura cried and cried, but she wasn't sad. She wasn't sure if she was happy or still feeling bubbly.

"Oh, and, by the way, don't use sex to cover for your loneliness--it's not healthy," Syaoran mumbled.

Sakura laughed.

She just felt like a real person for the first time in her whole life.

* * *

How did you like this chapter? I put a lot of thought into this one. I wanted to make Sakura realize her feelings and loneliness. Come on you guys, tell me what you think! I need more encouragement! Yay! 


	6. Shit and Us

Hey you guys…ARGHS! I typed up a really good beginning for this chapter and I accidentally deleted it on my own! You don't know how disappointed I am right now! Jeez! Nevertheless, I shall type on and make it better, so here it goes!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Card Captor Sakura so stop stalking me!

_Recap_: Sakura finally lets out her problems to Syaoran. This is the beginning of opening up to him.

_Chapter Notes_: ARGHS I AM MAD AT MYSELF FOR RETYPING THIS CHAPTER!

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 5: Shit and Us**

It had been raining for a while, but on this lucky morning, the sun shown brightly from a clear, blue sky. The only droplets of water raining were falling from leaves of trees. Though it was a beautiful day, it was very quiet on a particular street, with no cars driving past a particular mansion, with two particular characters that xlscribblerlx is writing about…

The sun happily shone its way through a window of that mansion, hitting Sakura's face, who was sleeping soundly. Feeling uncomfortable heat, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted with light and groaned.

"Aarrrghh…sss…," she muttered under her breath.

She flipped around to her other side and used her arm to block her face. Feeling the sun's heat now on her back, she snapped her eyes open in anger. She came face to face with someone's back.

Syaoran shoved to his side and was now facing Sakura. He was unconsciously disturbed by Sakura's movements and naturally went to his side, shifting positions in hope of comfort. His long, ruffled brown bangs were at the side of his face, uncovering his eyes.

Sakura blushed and as she kept watching his chest slowly rise and fall in a rhythmic breathing pace, she grew hot.

HIS CHEST!

Sakura noticed right away that he was not wearing a shirt. She rapidly threw her hands to her own chest, feeling that it was too, undressed. Then she remembered last night. They hadn't done anything, really. She just let him do whatever he wanted with her. Her underwear was still on, so nothing really happened!

Sakura grew hotter. It wasn't just the sun's unwelcoming heat on her back that made her sweat, it was also Syaoran himself.

She looked down under the covers a little bit, and saw that there was a light trail of hair that began under his belly button. It went lower and lower…then stopped. So he _was_ wearing boxers!

'Thank goodness!' Sakura blushed at the thought of what might've happened if he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

She looked at him. She raised her hand to his face without any thought, and out of carelessness, she traced his lips with her fingers. Sakura's back started to sweat more than it did.

'He's so beautiful…' she thought.

She snapped out of her trance when she felt him open his mouth and close it on her finger.

"Yikes!" Sakura cried in surprise.

Syaoran swirled his tongue around her finger, letting go.

"Good morning to you too," he replied in her cry.

Sakura was so embarrassed. She jumped out of bed and turned away from him, covering herself.

Syaoran got out as well. He placed his hand on the back of her waist and moved up her back slowly, using her sweat. He thought it was absolutely sexy, and that turned him on. Before he could do anything else, Sakura slapped his hand away, using her other to cover her chest.

"Don't touch me," she stated.

Taken back by her new attitude, he replied, "And where did this come from?"

"I'm not a sex slave on a leash, I'm pure. I'm not a rich bitch like you said I am, I'm just lucky. I'm not a business woman, I like to party. I'm just Sakura Kinomoto and my father is dying. I am living with a sex-addict to pay off the debt he put on me so that I can save my father from dying. Who are you?"

Of course she knew who he was! She had to! Syaoran was confused why she asked him that.

"I'm the infamous Syaoran Li, head of Li Corp. I'm a playboy, as most state, and I know what I want," he answered to her question. "And right now, I want you."

He grabbed her shoulders and went up fast to her lips, but surprisingly, he stopped just as fast as he moved. He was caught once again by her eyes. So distant, but now they held a glare and a bit of hurt.

"What…?" he whispered.

Sakura shoved off and left his room, going to her own.

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair.

'What the fuck.'

**Dah Dum**

Sakura closed her door. She panted afterwards.

'I WAS SO NERVOUS!' she screamed in her head. 'JEEZ! But…I don't know what happened. I feel like I can actually be myself now. I…Just when I got here, I felt like I couldn't say or do anything.'

Sakura noticed her bags in the room. They must've brought them up.

She opened one of her packs and took out a toothbrush, toothpaste, and washcloth. When she went into the bathroom, she saw that there was already toothpaste and three toothbrushes. She also noticed a stack of towels, washcloths, and hand dryers on her bathroom counter.

'I guess someone did come by this morning," she assumed.

Sakura brushed her teeth and got out. She felt a rush of excitement go through her body. She got excited at the thought of unpacking, like living in a new place with a new room. Decorating went through her mind as well.

'NO! I'm not supposed to be having fun. This was a force. I didn't come on my own. I need to do this for dad!' she mentally kicked herself.

She quickly unpacked and changed into an off-shoulder T-shirt and a mini jeans skirt, Sakura's favorite attire of all—so far.

She went and sat down in front of the vanity provided with the room and brushed her hair into a cute pony tail, but her bangs fell onto the sides of her face. They never seemed to outgrow. She took her transparent pink with cherry blossoms bandanna and tied it over the thin band that held her pony tail up. Lastly, she put on strawberry lip gloss.

Sakura got up and started out. She needed food.

**Dah Dum**

With Syaoran, on the other hand, he brushed his teeth, took a shower, changed into a simple attire of a Volcom T-shirt and baggy green pants, and attempted to brush down his hair. It stayed the same, his hair, so he gave up, like every morning, and went down stairs.

He had missed this morning's usual training session because of Sakura. Yeah, because of her. Though he didn't know what she did to mess him up, he just wanted to blame it on her.

The smell of delicious food went passed his nose. It didn't take a second to think to run to the kitchen. By the time he got there, however, the food he had smelled was already being occupied by Sakura. Syaoran stared for a moment, but glared when he realized the scene.

Sakura was having egg noodles with pieces of beef and shrimp. It was toped off with green onions and veggies. She was slurping away at such a new kind of food in her food list, but then stopped when she met eyes with a glare from Syaoran.

"What?" she asked him, annoyed.

"Noth-ing," he growled back.

"Good morning, Mr. Li. I have your breakfast here to serve," said a servant of whom Sakura recognized was Wei.

"Thanks! But why does she get the food first, huh?" Syaoran snapped with sarcasm.

"ARGHS! You are such a brat, Li!" Sakura yelled. "Why are you always treating your servants' like-like pigs? I mean, you won't even let them talk to others besides you! I should know! I can't even get a 'your welcome' out of them!"

Syaoran glared at Sakura again and mumbled, "Can I just eat…"

After a silent breakfast, Syaoran went to the game room to watch TV. Sakura went directly to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Darn! There's no lock to my door!" Sakura groaned.

She went to her laptop and logged into her chatting system.

**Chatting Screen**

ViOLETaRuMSEty: Sakura chan!

xMELoDYxSTaRx: hey tomoyo…

ViOLETaRuMSEty: omg, are you ok? I haven't heard from you and I called your cell but you never picked up!

Sakura thought for a moment. Come to think of it, she didn't bring her cell with her!

xMELoDYxSTaRx: Damn, I left it at home!

ViOLETaRuMSEty: oh, sakura! R u ok anyhow?

xMELoDYxSTaRx: kinda…Li has a lot of issues though

ViOLETaRuMSEty: what do u mean?

xMELoDYxSTaRx: he wants to do it with me!

ViOLETaRuMSEty: WHAT? IF HE TRIES ANYTHING, I'LL KILL HIM!

xMELoDYxSTaRx: It's ok…I guess…I…it's complicated. I dunno…

'He did somehow, make me feel better…I, don't know…he brought me back to reality and…I don't know…' Sakura thought.

ViOLETaRuMSEty: Sakura, oh sakura. We have to hang out! But…you're stuck over there with that Li jerk.

xMELoDYxSTaRx: Yeah…

**Dah Dum**

Sakura went downstairs. She wandered around and came to a halt when she heard noises coming from a room. Taking a peek inside, she saw Syaoran watching TV in a room full of things like computers, ping pong tables, couches, pool tables, and drinks. She nervously stepped in.

"L-Li?" she peeped.

Syaoran turned to her.

"U-um, can I, like…can I go out today and hang out with my friend?"

"Come here."

"Ano?"

"Get your ass over here."

Sakura raged inside, but she had to somehow go out to see Tomoyo. So, she went over to Syaoran.

"What did you call me?" he asked when she was next to him, standing.

"Li…"

"It's Syaoran. Either that, or Li-sama!"

"WELL SORR—ah, sorry, SYAORAN."

Sakura bit her tongue.

"So you wanna go out today, eh?"

"Yes, please."

"Heh, _really_…"

Sakura fumbled with her fingers. Was he playing around with her?

"What's in it for me?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"HELL N—I um, I don't know! WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST?" Sakura rumbled in the nicest way she could.

"I don't know…what do you think?"

"I'm not going to have sex with you, if that's what you had in mind."

"Aw, shucks. Can we at least…get close to that?"

Syaoran pulled her hands so that she fell to the couch. Pinning her down, he traced her jaw with his tongue. Sakura didn't know what to do. She wanted to go out.

'Ok, this is for Tomoyo. This is ok. Tomoyo. You're going to see her,' Sakura tried to calm herself.

She stiffened below him. He went his way down to her neck and began to form a hicci. His left hand left her wrist and went up her shirt. He saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. Perhaps attacking her in the mornings, when she wouldn't be wearing one from sleeping, was the best way for easy access. He rubbed his thumb over and over again over her nipple. They reacted in the most feminine way.

'Wait a minute…she wants to go out and she's dressed. Why isn't she wearing a bra?' Syaoran corrected himself.

Sakura panted as she tried to keep herself stiff.

"Relax…" Syaoran kissed.

Sakura did not kiss back, but stiffened her lips to match her body.

"You wanna go out or what?" Syaoran said seeing her action.

Almost immediately, Sakura kissed him with all her passion. Syaoran was liking this. He liked it when Sakura took control on things like this.

Deepening the kiss, Sakura didn't realize that her body had given up on its pride and relaxed. Syaoran's other hand left her wrist and went up her skirt. He grabbed her butt and squeezed hard. Sakura reacted to this by rubbing against his hand. Her hands went roaming inside his shirt, clutching onto his back. Feeling a pleasurable sensation, of which she's never felt before, she stopped kissing him and looked at him.

"Can I see my friend now?" Sakura whispered panting. She was afraid that if she didn't go now, she would do something she would regret.

"Do you want to go now?"

"I—yes."

"Yeah?"

Syaoran kissed her again and they were back at it. He moved his right hand to her. Palming it protectively, Sakura took an immediate stop.

"No! I have to go now, please, can I go now?" she shivered. She wasn't sure if she liked what he did or not, but she definitely felt violated a bit. She was a virgin, after all.

"Ah, yeah. You can, but call me every half an hour—be back by three. Remember, don't run away; your father's life is in your clumsy hands."

Mentioning her father in her clumsy hands pissed her off. He had no right to say that and her father was in a critical condition.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

Syaoran kissed her lightly.

"Sorry for saying that," he casually said. He felt a little awkward for apologizing. "Say my name."

"I have to go!"

"Say my name or you'll be here all day…" he said as his hand started to rub where it didn't leave.

"Syaoran…" Sakura moaned.

He got off her.

"Don't forget to wear a bra, stupid," he said as he walked out the room. He needed a cold shower.

Sakura didn't move. She stared at the ceiling. Did she like what he did to her?

'This is normal, I mean, I'm 23! It's not unusual to actually like it!'

She touched her underwear. She liked it, and the proof was the wetness that she released. Blushing, she ran upstairs to fix her hair and to put on a bra. Running down stairs, she saw Syaoran's cell phone and grabbed. Without a second thought, she ran outside.

Sakura didn't call Tomoyo until she got far away from Syaoran's mansion. She dialed Tomoyo's number and waited for it to be picked up.

"Moshi moshi, Tomoyo speaking," Tomoyo answered.

"Tomoyo, its Sakura. I'm going to meet you out side the neighborhood."

"Ok, I'll be there soon."

After a few minutes, Tomoyo arrived in her car.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly. "Are you ok, honey?"

"I'm—oof…fine, Tomoyo…can't breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry! Heh heh!" Letting go, Tomoyo fought back the urge to cry. "Let's go, ne?"

They stopped at a nearby restaurant for lunch.

"So, how are things anyway?" Tomoyo asked as she cut her steak.

Sakura stared blindly at Tomoyo's moving hands.

'That was all I ate for my whole life…until now.'

"Um, fine. Tomoyo, I'm not that hungry."

"Really? Oh that's ok, just leave it then, you want something else?"

"Nah…" Sakura felt sick.

**Half an hour later**

"I have to call Syaoran…" Sakura said, taking out his phone.

"So you call him by his first name already? Wow, how surprising. Jeez," Tomoyo said in an annoyed tone. "Next, you'll marry him."

Sakura ignored her and looked through his phone book for any trace of his home phone. She was surprised to only see a few phone numbers. She expected all these girls' phone numbers in there, but she only saw "Meiling, Mom, and Wei". Wait! There was also one labeled "Home". Perhaps that was it!

She called the label and it was answered by a man.

"Li Residence, may I ask who it is and who they are looking for?"

"Ah, it's Sakura! You know, that girl that was living there…um, Li, is Li there? I mean! Syao—"

Before she could say anymore, the man said, "Please hold, Ms. Sakura. I will ask Ms. Li to come."

'MS. LI?' Sakura snorted in her mind. Boy was Syaoran going to be mad when she told him that his servant called him that! Wait, no, he'll just yell at him and—

"Hello?"

"Syaoran…um, you said to call," Sakura started, running out of words already. "So now I'm calling and yeah ok I guess…"

"Syaoran? You know my son?"

"SON?" Sakura was really confused now. "Um, you're not Syaoran, are you?"

"No, I'm his mother."

'HOLY FUCKING SHIT OF HELL!' Sakura screamed in her head.

"Oh, um, I'm very sorry," Sakura apologized nervously.

"No, that's fine. I'm very surprised that Syaoran has given you this phone number…that is very weird for such a boy…My name is Li Yelen."

"Sorry, Ms. Li…or is it Mrs. Li?"

"Yelen is fine. So, what is your relationship with Syaoran? It must be marriage, he _did_ give you this phone number and he asked you to call him, I assume, for you said that when "I" was Syaoran for a moment."

"MARRIAGE?" Sakura shouted. "OH! Sorry, I mean—"

"So it is? I see. I am very, very pleased to hear that you have changed my son's cruel heart with a bad habit of having sex with girls he just met."

"N-no!"

"I know, he's not like that anymore! Thanks to you. You are such an angel; I like you already. Why hasn't Syaoran told me yet? I must call him immediately. It was nice talking to you, Sakura, am I right? May I call you Sakura? Gracious, so many plans…We _must_ meet and _must _talk and _must_ plan."

_Click._

Sakura slowly put down the phone. She kept staring ahead with a shock and confused expression. For a mom, she sure had a lot to say and order around.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said curiously. "What did he say?"

"Tomoyo…are you psychic?"

"No, shut up Sakura!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Because I think I'm going to marry Syaoran Li."

**Dah Dum**

Tomoyo drove Sakura back to Syaoran's. She was still amazed at her new "powers" and was shocked at the news that Sakura had explained to her what had happened.

"Thanks Tomoyo," Sakura kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you, girl!" Tomoyo let her tears down. "I'm sure, I'm sure your dad will be ok!"

Sakura gave her a small smile as her stomach went down again at the thought of her father.

She got out of the car and gave one last wave to Tomoyo. With that, she walked up to the front gate. It let her in and she made her way to the front door.

When she got in, Syaoran walked towards her and stopped midway with a hysterical look on his face.

"YOU ARE HOME EARLY, SAKURA DARLING! IT'S NOT EVEN THREE YET, OH WOW. PERHAPS WE SHOULD CALL MOTHER AGAIN AND LET HER HEAR ME THANK YOU FOR CHANGING MY CRUEL HEART AND HABIT OF HAVING SEX WITH GIRLS I JUST MET!" Syaoran yelled "nicely".

"Syaoran! Heh heh!" Sakura said nervously.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"I…I wanted to call you—no, I had to call you after thirty minutes right? So I saw "Home" on your cell phone and…and…yeah."

"WHO SAID TO TAKE **MY** PHONE? ERRR, YOU DORK! AW FUCKING SHIT!" Syaoran yelled out. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT YOU CAUSED THIS AFTERNOON? GREAT! YOU ARE NOW ENGAGED! TO ME!"

"Just tell her it was all misunderstanding! Jeez, don't yell at me!"

"OH, YOU HAVE NOT MET MY MOM! DAMN GIRL! YOU TRYING TO PUT ME THROUGH HELL OR WHAT? NOW I CAN KISS MY PLAYBOY LIFE GOODBYE, THANKS TO YOU!"

"WHAT?"

"YEAH! NO MORE precious lips or fatasses…or boobies…"

Sakura smacked him on the head hard.

"YOU IDIOT! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT?" Sakura yelled at him in disbelieve. "If your mom really is _that_ bad and gets you so worked up, I'm in deep shit myself too! I can't marry you! I don't even know you!"

"You do too know me!"

"Yeah, but I'd never marry you! NEVER! You're such a fucking fucker! EW!"

Syaoran started to laugh.

"Heh, you really crack me up. Then again, marrying you isn't so bad, eh?"

He pushed her to the front door. Sakura's back met contact with the hard wood.

"OW! I—"

Cut off by Syaoran's kiss, Sakura kissed back. He bit her lower lip and licked it. He did this repeatedly and Sakura finally gave in to the annoying throb that she felt there. He played with her tongue with his own.

Syaoran pulled away. "I can't get enough. When are you just going to give up?"

"Not to a scumbag like you," Sakura panted. "I won't give into a guy who just fucks girls for his own fun and pleasure."

"They know what they are getting into. Besides, they want it and they can get it; free country, right?"

Sakura raged.

"I won't marry you. Not even if your mom forces us. NO. I'm out of here when my dad gets better."

"My mom said that she wants to see you. I can't say no—I couldn't. As you've noticed, she talks a lot. She likes everything _her_ way. No one else's. Hell no."

"Fine. We'll settle it there. We'll tell her it was all misunderstanding."

"You'll tell her. I don't dare open my mouth to correct her. Besides, I don't really mind marrying you anyway."

With that, he gave her a peck on the lips and got off her.

"We leave to Hong Kong pretty soon. Maybe in three days? I got to get my business ready for my absence now. Thanks!" Syaoran said with sarcasm at the last part.

Sakura didn't know what to do. What if Yelen was really mean? She WON'T marry Syaoran. No way. Not through hell.

'Man…I got myself in a bad situation.'

Sakura went to her room to take a shower. After a relaxing one, she changed into her pajamas. She felt really hungry because she didn't eat any lunch. As if answering her mind, a maid knocked her door and announced that dinner was served.

Sakura skipped down to the dining room and found Syaoran wasn't there yet. She decided to go call him since she didn't want another glare from him from getting food before him.

She first checked in his room, then the game room, then the living room. He wasn't anywhere in one of those. The mansion was too big to look for. She also saw the rooms near the three she mainly went to. Where was he? Sakura became a bit lost. She panicked a bit but then she saw light coming from a door. Stepping in, she saw a huge study room. It was amazing, but she was most gladly to see Syaoran there, standing in front of a computer with a serious expression on his face.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said.

He looked up.

"S'up?"

"Ano…dinner."

"Oh, okie dokie."

Sakura couldn't help but to smile at what he said. It was so adorable. It made her feel all bubbly inside, like how his T-shirt that he let her borrow to sleep made her feel. No one has ever made her feel like that before. Maybe it was just because he was a guy.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm working."

"Working? Like, you're business stuff?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Do you own it?"

"Yes and no. I practically do, but my mom really owns it. She doesn't do anything though. She lets me do everything, as if letting me get used to it when I come of age to legally own it."

"Oh…"

Sakura didn't know much about this. She was always escaping her future anyway.

"Syaoran? Can you teach me how to properly run a business that makes—"

"Fashion clothes? Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Oh, so you know…Yeah, the Kinomoto Company makes the designer clothes for Kawaii Revolution, the hottest clothes store in all of Japan!" Sakura bragged. "And the Kinomotos worked so hard on building each project well!"

Sakura stopped. She was so proud of her family's works, but…she herself didn't put any effort into it. She didn't even know what position was what.

"Um, I want you to teach me because; I don't really know anything about running a business…" Sakura added.

"Yeah, I could tell. Well, anyway, let's go eat," Syaoran said, saving his work on the computer.

"What do you mean you could tell?" Sakura yelled.

They fought a small one and ate graciously. When bedtime came around, Sakura jumped onto the bed.

"So is running a business fun, anyway?" Sakura questioned Syaoran. "Because I like to go play and stuff, and I don't like to be bored."

"Well, I guess, if you enjoy it. Like me, I find it interesting because I deal with a lot of numbers. I like numbers as much as girls."

Sakura threw a pillow at him when he sat on the bed.

"Why do you like to play around with girls so much?"

Then the question came back to him. Did she really resemble him? Yeah, he was born into this life and he was just so laid back and full of his job and…_was_ he lonely?

"I dunno. Bored, I guess."

"Oh…" Sakura thought she could here a bit of sincerity in his voice, but brushed it off. She felt a bit closer to him. Just a little, but that was a big step for two days.

"Hey Syaoran?" Sakura asked while he got under the covers of the blankets.

"Hmm?"

"Do all girls…just do it with you?"

"Yup."

"Oh…"

He eyed her.

"No one quite like you…"

They looked at each other for a minute and for that minute, Sakura felt naked. Syaoran stared deep into her distant eyes. Sakura once again felt that wonderful feeling she liked; being nervous but like racing. She blushed but kept staring.

"Good night," Syaoran said.

"Good night…" Sakura mumbled as she turned off the nightstand light next to her and went into the covers from sitting down.

Sakura stared up at the dark ceiling and looked to her side. Syaoran's back was facing her. She felt so secure and…happy. At this time, she expected to feel gloomy and dead because of her father. All she could think about was her dad, but now, all she could think about was Syaoran…and that scared her.

Sakura turned to her side and snuggled up to his back until her head was resting on there.

Syaoran felt that and smiled. If he was lonely, he wasn't anymore.

Sorry for the long wait! I NEED REVIEWS MAN! LOL! The more you review and the faster you do it, the faster I update! THANKS FOR ALL SUPPORT::SAKURA N' SYAORAN:


	7. Weed

Here I am again! **I'm going to put up a lot extras in this chapter**! Yay! **Thank you for all your suggestions, help, compliments, and thoughts**. I l**ove** you guys—this is the **best head start** for me as this is my first fanfiction EVER! **THANK YOU**.

**Sorry note from xlscribblerlx**: I had finished this chapter for a while now, two days after Chapter 5! I never got to post it on Fanfiction because I was at my cousin's house and my cousin from San Jose came down. Thus, I had to have a family moment, you know? THEN MY **DAMN COMPUTER**! Something happened to it ever since my sister used it. Everything keeps deleting! OMG THIS **LONG ASS CHAPTER** WAS** DELETED ALONG WITH MY EDITING** ON IT! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT? OMG I WAS SOOOO ! But THANK GOD I had a backup. The only bad news is that it didn't have my editing, so I had to spend yet another valuable day correcting my mistakes. SO SORRY! I KNOW I SAID I'D UPDATE FAST, BUT…so sorry.

**Some of the extras are in the beginning (here) and some are at the end **

** Extras **_To clean up any confusion, misunderstandings, questions, or wonderings…_

**E1: Past Chapters**: I have been getting a few reviews questioning **Eriol**, **Sakura's hicci**, and the **relationship between Sakura and Syaoran**. Let me answer these good questions the best way I can! **First of all, **I'd like to compliment you all that you guys are all sharp, vivid readers! You guys see something you need to be answered, and you get it good! I'm happy to answer any questions or confusing parts—they just help me clarify my writing! THANK YOU!

**Eriol**: This one is simple. I am not yet at the part where Syaoran questions Sakura about her little "boyfriend" TincyWincyHOTxGUY. Man, you guys ARE SO SHARP I LOVE YOU! Haha! I think Syaoran might confront her about that in this chapter…hmm…?

**Sakura's Hicci**: Tomoyo did not see Sakura's hicci! Not one bit of it! I'm so sorry I didn't even write about this part, I should've. When I write, I just have the "whys" in my head, but I never put them down on paper! I'll be sure to do so. Anyway, the explanation: Tomoyo didn't notice it because the hicci Syaoran gave Sakura was small and fragile. He didn't want to hurt her, as he felt was weird that he didn't want to. Well, a blossoming effect. Thus, when Sakura woke up the next morning, it was practically gone! ONCE AGAIN I APPOLOGIZE THIS IS ALL MY FAULTTTTTTTTTTTT! …heh…but did you know that most hiccis don't even last until the next day? They just go away!

**Sakura and Syaoran**: You wanna know the deal between them, eh? I see I have got the perspective I wanted to get! You see, I wanted to form a weird complex between the two, and I succeeded because I already got you guys puzzled, thinking, 'What the heck, this is weeeeird…'. Just wait and see, but I can say that this story has a lot to do with the two helping each other realize themselves. Their relationship has a weird aurora, but it's all for a good cause.

**E2: "Bitch"**: I got a lot on **why Syaoran calls Sakura a bitch all the time**. Well, like I wrote in the _Chapter Notes_ of CHAPTER 4: Releasing, I wanted to stress the fact that Syaoran _is_ a , and for that, he has an attitude and language chart to match that. I want to show that he is actually a , so you can call it adjectives or details, but I just call it a personality.

_Disclaimer_: SIGH, man I feel like I'm only doing this to get a laugh out of my reviewers and readers. SIGH, no, I don't own Card Captor Sakura, no, I won't call the police to tell them that you are blackmailing me, and no, I'm not quitting on this story! SO LEAVE ME ALONE! And I don't know anything about martial arts so don't haunt me down if I put any wrong information in this chapter. I'm just one who has an imagination of which I hope is close to the real thing. I have nothing against lesbians. wink wink LOL!

_Recap_: Sakura earns her way to see Tomoyo, her best friend. When attempting a call to Syaoran, Sakura calls his home in Hong Kong instead, causing a misunderstanding to his mom, Yelan, who now thinks that Sakura and her son is going to get married. Soon, Sakura will pay a visit to Syaoran's mom in Hong Kong.

_Chapter Notes_: The title of this chapter, "Weed"…is interesting. It's not about weed, you know, the drug (LOL)…it's about _a_ weed. A plant. A WEED. DAMN IT! BUAHHAHAHA! (xlscribblerlx is now taking over the world)

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 6: Weed**

It had started to rain again. The weather was certainly gloomy these days, and the happy bounce it got yesterday wasn't enough for today. The sun once again hid behind the covers and the sky cried.

Though it was raining hard again, Sakura didn't mind. She loved to be in bed when it rained, cuddled up with her stuffed animals. These days, she didn't have that comfort because of her father's incident during these rainy days. And there were those stuffed animals; she couldn't put them on "her" new bed.

Sakura sighed, feeling Syaoran's warmth close. He would be her stuffed animal today. She had always pictured herself sleeping next to her lover on rainy days, cuddling and hugging and kissing. Her dreams and thoughts were now awkward to her because she was with a Li. Sakura sighed again, this time in quiet frustration. She felt hopeless that she fell for any guy that she just met. She didn't mean fell as in love, but Sakura felt like she was being nice to just any guy like as if they were her friends. Li Syaoran was definitely_ not _her friend. Was it because she was a girl and liked guys a little too much?

'Maybe I _should_ cut back on the clubbing and dancing with guys…and girls…'

Sakura blushed at her ridiculous thought.

'Errr…it's not like you're a lesbian…you know you are hopeless, Sakura.'

Laying there in deep thought, she retired back to her comfort zone. She arched her arm so that her head could lie on her hand. Looking at Syaoran, Sakura felt like she was floating. She was supposed to hate this guy, after all he made her do and he was a Li. Sakura felt like she was also betraying her father and her family, including herself. She was surprised, however, that she didn't feel dirty or disgusted with her actions. It felt…a lot like nothing.

Syaoran was still asleep. It was only six something in the morning, as Sakura saw. She usually didn't wake up so early, but then again, she wasn't _really_ awake. Her eyes opened, that's all. Sakura couldn't find the strength to turn away from Syaoran. She felt really bubbly sleeping next to a guy. He was so beautiful to her, but she would never tell him that. No way. He'd just tease her.

Suddenly, Syaoran jerked himself up and Sakura screamed in extreme shock.

'Oh no! He was even teasing me in his sleep! He knew I was staring at him…oh greeeat…hoeeee!' Sakura thought frantically.

"HOLY SHIT! I FORGOT TO WAKE UP!" Syaoran shouted to the TV in front of him. He stopped and looked at Sakura.

"What?" he asked her as if he did this all the time.

"Hoeee! Thank goodness! So you just…your really just woke up, huh? Like, I was the only one awake and you didn't know, right? Heh heh!" Sakura said more to herself with a relieved tone.

"What are you talking about, bitch?"

"ARGGHHSS! I told you not to call me that!"

"Er…Sorry."

Syaoran shifted his body uncomfortably.

"…Yeah. So, what do you mean, you _forgot_ to wake up?"

Sakura stared at him with a cute questioning face.

"Um…" Syaoran got a bit timid. "I wake up like at 5:00 everyday so that I can practice my martial arts. My sensei said that if I don't do so every morning, I will lose my concentration, power, strength, intelligence, and mind…to be one with my martial arts skills. It's…complicated…"

Sakura listened to Syaoran recite his commitment. She could tell that he had trained with his sensei for a very, very long time. Perhaps since he was little.

"Syaoran, can you teach me some moves?" Sakura asked.

Suddenly, she felt like she asked to wrong thing.

"Sure, if you can handle it, puny!"

Sakura was surprised that he agreed, but being called bitch to puny did not satisfy her.

"Don't—call—me—PUNY!" Sakura lunged forward and hit him hard. They fell back.

"Ow…" Syaoran complained.

"My…head…!" Sakura cried. She had used her head to hit him.

Syaoran brushed her hand away from rubbing her head. He leaned up and kissed her head repeatedly in random. It took a while until Sakura realized what he was doing. She got hot and grew hotter at the thought of him feeling her blush.

"Syao—"

"Yeah, Saku?"

"I did not mean for myself to call you Syao! You cut me off!"

"Whatever. I don't want to train today…I wanna stay in bed with you!"

"Nu—no!"

Sakura's lips were occupied with his. She quickly pushed him off.

"EWW! NO! I'm not going to kiss you if you didn't brush your teeth yet, you nasty…nasty…WOLF! YEAH! WOLF! Little Wolf, Little Wolf!" Sakura yelled, and then chanted.

"I'm not little…"

"But your name! Doesn't it mean that?"

"Yeah, so?" Syaoran was annoyed at the fact that he was called that and that she wouldn't kiss him.

"Well, anyhow, I don't like you anyway! So what makes you think you could just kiss me?"

"You let me before…"

"NO! YOU _FORCED_ YOURSELF ON ME, YOU LITTLE WOLF!" Sakura screamed and jumped off Syaoran. She ran to her room and grabbed her tooth brush and went back to his room. Then, to Syaoran's confusion, she ran back into his room and into his bathroom and closed the door.

"Ooookkkk…" he said out loud. Why couldn't she just use her own bathroom like she always did?

**Sakura in the bathroom**

'Ah, this is much better. This way, I don't have to go to walk all the way to my bathroom every single morning! It's his fault for not putting a bed in my room, that stupid horny Little Wolf!' Sakura thought happily to herself.

After Sakura finished her morning duties in the bathroom, she walked out to find Syaoran no where in sight. She went down stairs and saw him walking out into the backyard. Sakura was about to grab a banana from the fruit basket, but she stopped when Syaoran said, "When you exercise in the morning, you don't eat. It's not good for your health." **(By the way, this is true!)**

Sakura glared at him, but listened.

"You didn't brush your teeth!" Sakura taunted.

"Yeah I did. When you were occupying MY bathroom, I went to yours and used one of the NEW toothbrushes, so HA!" he replied.

Sakura made her hands into fists. Biting her tongue, she followed him outside. Standing there, she felt awkward and shy. She watched the rain fall hard onto the grass and assumed that Syaoran was going to practice under the backyard roof, which she was right.

Syaoran immediately sat in meditation on the hard, cold cement under the yard roof. His eyes closed and he looked like he was invisible, well, at least that's how Sakura saw it.

Sakura watched him for a few seconds and then quietly walked up to him. She crouched down and just stared. She was amazed at this all. Being the naïve girl she was, she felt it was so special to see this in front of her face and not on TV. Speaking of TV…

'They always hit each other when they are in battle! I wonder if I can do that too! I can certainly get back at him for all his mean acts on me!' Sakura schemed.

She raised her hand up, and with a quick movement, she lunged it down to slap his head. She was superior, she did it perfectly, she was amazing, and she was great! But then she was stopped!

Syaoran had raised his hand in a blinding movement, grabbing her wrist. In shock, she looked from her caught hand, like a fish in a net, to Syaoran. To her utter jealousy, his eyes were still closed.

"Don't try anything stupid, stupid. Don't you know never to attack one who is in meditation? They are just stronger that way. You know, con—cen—tra—tion?" Syaoran rubbed in her face. He opened an eye to see her reaction.

Sakura cringed. Snapping her hand away with more force than needed, her face darkened.

"I DON'T KNOW _THAT_! HOW _WOULD_ I? I _DON'T_ DO MARTIAL ARTS SHIT!" Sakura shouted.

"Ok, ok! Don't wake up the neighbors!" Syaoran said, now with his other eye opened.

"YOUR HOUSE IS SO DAMN BIG, NEIGHBORS AREN'T EVEN NEAR ENOUGH TO THIS PLACE TO ACTUALLY _BE_ NEIGHBORS!"

Syaoran ignored her. He had to keep it cool, or he'll never get back to his training. Thus, he closed his eyes again and continued to meditate.

Sakura saw this, and in frustration, she got up and sat next to him. She glanced at the way he sat and copied it.

They were sitting there for what seemed like hours. Sakura felt numb and needed to stand up. She was dying!

' ing Syao…NO! ing SyaoRAN…Arghs…Imma die…' Sakura thought hazily.

She began to feel droopy. Suddenly, Syaoran screamed, "GET'CHUR ASS UP!"

"HOEEE!" Sakura yelped in surprise. She got up with difficulty. "What now, Li-sempai?" She then asked with sarcasm.

"We practice."

Syaoran did some wicked moves. Sakura was so amazed. Sure, it was cool seeing meditation in front of her, but, fighting? WOW! She clapped when he finished a routine.

"You," he pointed at her, "can do that too."

"NO WAY! WAIII!" Sakura squealed.

"Yes way. It just looks cool, but it's easy when you know what you're doing." Syaoran explained. "Just a whole bunch of steps put together."

"Oh wow!"

Syaoran spent the morning teaching Sakura some basics, and by the end of an hour and a half, Sakura learned a routine. She was dead tired.

"Huh…so Syaoran, I could fight now, ne?" Sakura asked.

"What? Ha! Are you serious? No!" Syaoran mocked. "All you know is a basic set. You can't do _anything_ with just THAT!"

Syaoran laughed at her stupid ness.

"I'm!" Sakura yelled. "I don't know anything about martial arts, remember? And here you are, picking on me when I don't even know shit about this…"

Sakura felt like crying. Not because she was sad, but because she was frustrated and felt put down by him laughing at her. She was new to this! Gosh, he made her boil.

She gave him a hard glare and turned away to go eat. Syaoran caught a glimpse of a tear forming in her eye.

"HEY! Sakura!" he shouted after her automatically. "What's up?"

Sakura ignored him and walked into the dining room, where eggs and bacon with orange juice was sitting at.

"Hey…I'm sorry…er, if I hurt your feelings or whatever…not that I really care you know." Syaoran didn't feel comfortable with saying sorry all the time. He didn't like doing it either. It was…weird for him. He always believed that saying sorry to another was a sign of weakness.

'I guess I never really say sorry for the things I do…' he thought. Suddenly he felt empty and confused.

"I don't care," Sakura answered to his apology.

They ate a silent breakfast. It seemed like every breakfast was silent for them.

After breakfast, Sakura ran up to her room and slammed the door. Gosh, she was doing this like a routine now. Now, she turns on her laptop, like the routine goes.

Logging into her chatting system, she sees Eriol was online. People these days were never online, except for Eriol, anyway.

**Chatting Screen**

xMELoDYxSTaRx: Hey there

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: Hey sexy

xMELoDYxSTaRx: Eriol!

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: Heh…sry. U knows who the only one for meeeeeee is!

xMELoDYxSTaRx: ur sucha kid.

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: …thanks, I think

xMELoDYxSTaRx: Hey, I'm going to hong kong soon!

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: WHAT? Why? But ur over THERE

xMELoDYxSTaRx: Yeah…no, HE'S taking me

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: WHY?

xMELoDYxSTaRx: LONG story…we should meet up.

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: yeah we should.

xMELoDYxSTaRx: tomoyo and I met up.

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: really.

xMELoDYxSTaRx: Yeah…sorry I didn't call u to come along, but it was hectic…

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: Yeah?

xMELoDYxSTaRx: Yeah punk. U better get ur stinkin ass another girlfriend cuz this one's taken.

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: what? dude, I was onlee kiddin around in da beginning, sakura.

Syaoran had barged into Sakura's room. He wanted to retrieve the toothbrush he used that morning, but seeing her on the internet reminded him of that TincyWincyHOTxGUY person. He shoved her to the side and typed in her last reply into the chatting screen.

"SYAORAN! NO!" Sakura shouted and attempted to shove him back.

Syaoran just typed in another reply.

**Chatting Screen**

xMELoDYxSTaRx: you heard, er, read me, punk! Get another girlfriend!

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: I don't have a girlfriend to begin with, idiot.

xMELoDYxSTaRx: WHATCHU CALL ME?

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: IDIOT! You're not sakura!

xMELoDYxSTaRx: DAMN RIGHT I'm NOT!

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: Get the off her sn! Where is she? Wait.

TincyWincyHOTxGUY: UR THAT LI GUY! MOTHA ER! U better leave her alone!

xMELoDYxSTaRx: you off bitch I don't care who the u r

Before anything went too far, Sakura grabbed her laptop from the back and slammed it shut.

"SYAORAN! YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!" Sakura shouted shaking. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PRIVE INTO MY BUISINESS?"

Syaoran just sat there.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

Sakura started to breakdown. She fell to the ground and cried. First he took her away from her home, not that she had any option then. Her father was dying. She had yelled at him before he was dying. He was dying…

Sakura just took this small incident and made it into a hard situation, and she knew that. But everything seemed so hard now. She couldn't take it anymore. Damn the Li's.

"Sorry. I…I guess. I guess I was a little jealous…that you had a boyfriend…I don't know…not my style I guess," Syaoran said quietly. "I didn't like it…that you have a boyfriend, ok? Sorry for, er, overreacting…or whatever."

Sakura looked up in surprise. He was…jealous? He was just…_jealous_? The thought of him being jealous because of _her_, dropping into her head of frustration and regrets, it seemed like a spark of forgiveness.

Sakura wiped away her tears. She and Eriol, TOGETHER? HA! Fat chance! That'd be sooo funny!

"Ha…Ha…HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Sakura laughed. "HAHAHAHA!"

Syaoran was confused.

"What?" Syaoran blushed. Was she laughing…_at_ him?

"You think that…ahahahha! That Eriol is my BOYFRIEND? AHHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura laughed out.

"He…isn't?"

"HELL NO! He's absolutely, in love…with my best friend," Sakura sighed dramatically. "But what's more important, _you_ were jealous!"

Syaoran blushed even more. This was too weird for him. He never experienced something like this. Sure he was always with a lot of girls, but he never really knew anything about them. Or how to act around them…how to speak or stuff.

"Um..er...well! Then good! OK! WELL IMMA GET MY TOOTHBRUSH AND GO!" Syaoran went into her bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. Before he was able to leave, he felt Sakura hug him from behind.

"Thanks, Syao, for getting jealous. It kind of made me feel…special," Sakura said.

"Getting jealous for you makes you happy, ne? Then can it get you into bed?"

Sakura got off him immediately. 

"STUPID WOLFFFFF!"

She kicked him out and slammed the door.

**Dah Dum**

It was around 2 now, and Sakura woke up from her long nap. She had begun to feel tired from the training Syaoran introduced. When she got up, her stomach growled and her muscles ached.

"Jeez…how does Syaoran do that everyday?" she said.

She went downstairs for lunch. She had omelets with fried rice and noodles in soup, just like she did for the very first breakfast she had at Syaoran's house. Before Sakura could finish up, she realized it was also the very first time eating any…real food. Actually, since she came here, there was a first time to a lot of things. Why didn't she ever question it before?

Sakura got up and saw that Syaoran was outside the yard again. She looked up at the sky. It was still cloudy and looked like it was going to rain, but for now, it had stopped.

"Syaoran, what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she got outside.

"I'm—arghs…getting these damn weeds outta my garden!" he replied.

"So you like gardening, eh?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Ooooo…so the Little Wolf has a soft spot for flowers!"

"Shut the hell up! This just helps me calm my nerves!"

"Suuuuure, whatever you say, Mr. Wolf!"

Sakura plopped down next to him. She stared at his working hands, pulling the weeds out of their roots as if he was fighting a war.

"Syaoran…why are you killing the weeds though?"

"They're killing my garden!"

"How?"

"IT! WELL! Um…I don't know. Never gave it thought. Everyone else does it…and it makes my garden look ugly."

"But…you're killing a living thing!"

Sakura suddenly got worked up. Sure, it's just a bunch of weeds, but…now that her father was dying…it didn't seem right.

"This weed is a plant…and who care's if it's _just _making your garden look ugly? YOU ARE KILLING IT!" Sakura emphasized, pointing to a weed that Syaoran was working on.

"What? Are you out of your mind? Who likes a weed to grow in their garden and ruin everything?"

"Weeds are living things too…" Sakura stared at the remaining weeds. "I'm like a weed."

"What?" Syaoran stopped. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura stared down.

"I'm like a weed, aren't I? I mean…I'm born into the Kinomoto family…I should be happy. I am so lucky. But…I'm the weed in the family, the weed in the garden. I…refuse to take up to my father's job and…and…I'm so selfish! I should be plucked up from the garden. I don't belong there."

Syaoran listened to her carefully.

"Sakura, if you don't want to do the job, then tell your dad."

"I did…and…now!" Sakura let a few tears drop. She remembered again that she had yelled at him the night before the incident about this whole job thing.

"Sakura…remember how you asked me to teach you a bit about running a good business?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you still want to learn?"

"I-I don't know."

"Sakura! DAMN!"

Sakura looked up, still crying.

"You need to get a grip! You're always crying, and that's not going to help you at all. Everytime you think about your dad, you just start _crying_. I know, it's hard. I really know. And if you just keep crying, you'll lose hope and things will start to look grim!" Syaoran yelled. "Do you think your dad wants you to be like this? I don't think so! So stop feeling sorry for yourself and look to the future. Make up your _own_ decisions. You are human too, Sakura! You're not a weed! You're anything but the weed of the garden!"

Sakura was touched by his words. He was right. She was a selfish crybaby, and she needed to get a hold of reality.

"You know what? I feel really, really mad that you think you are a weed! I mean, _I'M _the weed of my family. I'm the only guy in it, I'm always trying to escape my…my past and, dude, you're a _flower_! You're a rose! No I mean a cherry blossom—you're hot!"

Sakura laughed. She felt warm inside…and accepted. Sakura wiped her tears away and hugged Syaoran. He was taken back, but took off his gloves and hugged her back.

"Sakura, you're not a weed."

"I know…"

"Do you still want to learn?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok."

They backed off each other. Syaoran looked into her eyes to find any signs of doubts. He couldn't find any. All he saw were those sad, distant eyes.

'This was not how I pictured it at all. I expected to bring her here and use her. Everyday, she'd be mine. But...this came out all…different. I'm not forcing her to anything…I'm not even _trying_. I'm just…_here_. Me and her.' Syaoran thought.

Sakura leaned in and kissed the top of his lips, then the bottom and again. Syaoran, to her surprise, didn't do anything back. He just closed his eyes and let her kiss him, as if she was kissing away the past from him. Washing away all the dirt he caused, all the lies, the wrong, the pain he _caused_. All his regrets, faults, and hurt. Syaoran felt refreshed and new. He couldn't explain it; it was like being forgiven by an angel.

Sakura felt like he had helped her a lot. He let her eat real food, learn a martial arts routine, agreed to help her with her family business, though he was a Li and helping another company other than his own, and told her that she was not a weed, but a sakura. She _was_ Sakura. She as a human being. She was to make her own decisions. She was not to feel sorry for herself, but to be strong, for her father and herself. Though he didn't know that he had helped Sakura eat real food or anything, Sakura knew Syaoran had. And this time, she was going to return the favor. She didn't know how, but she will.

"Syaoran?"

"Hnn?"

"Thank you."

"Ok."

"I—I'm happy."

"…Really. Pfft."

Sakura kissed him again.

"Can…can I keep kissing you like this? Just for now…I want to—can I?"

"Girl, you can do whatever you want."

_Author Notes: _How'd you like this chapter? Arghs, for some reason I don't like the title. Well, I do, but I feel like I want a different one…but it's been settled! REVIEW! REVIEW! I WANNA HEAR FROM YOU AND HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT MY STORY! I WORKED HARD ON THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE YOUR COMMENTS GAVE ME SO MUCH CONFIDENCE! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**E3: Reviewers' Section**: Here is a big thank you for all my reviewers! LOOK FOR YOUR NAME IF YOU REVIEWED BETWEEN THE DATES OF 7/12/05—8/04/05!

chikichiki / I'm so happy to hear from you! I'm glad you love the story and think it's absolutely awesome—I think so too! LOL!

sofallen91 / My story's cool? Yeah man! LOL! I'm glad to hear that—thank you! Much love! Damn right I'll keep updating, yo! LOL

Mew Sango / Oh man, you had a big impact on me when you said that you liked how I write! Thanks so much! I am so grateful!

czakali / Thank you for reviewing! YEAH SUPPORTING THE LOVE OF SAKU N' SYAO! YAY!

**Luvable-Cutie** / Arigato! Thank you for supporting me so much! You are definitely one of my Living a Life reviewers. You gave me so much to think about! Hmmm but I'm still trying to feel what you feel about the lemony parts. Darn, I can't see the "beauty and the beast" thing…Darn lol! About that price thing…yeah I had a lot of trouble with that one. Ah well. I'm going to leave it as it is, but next time, I'm going to know what I'm in for.

Tenshi-Kaze / Hey! Man, I don't know anything about surgeries either! That's why I had a bit of trouble with the price…heh! SORRY! I left the price as it was so now I'm not going to change it. But thank you for your suggestion! Hmm, I don't think that was a grammar mistake. If you read it again carefully, you'll know what I'm saying.

**VampireJazzy** / Aw you rock! A frequent reader, ne? LOL THANKS MAN! I LOVE YOU!

666loser666  / You ain't a loser to me! I'll be sure to update!

meow-mix23 / I know what you mean! I'm the one writing it and I'm getting worked up about how good it's getting!

Lil Cherry Blossom Angel / Hey there! I hope I answered your question the best I could! (It's on the top where it says, "**Sakura and Syaoran**" ) WOWOWOWowOWOoWOW!

**starmoon88** / Yay! It's one of my first ever reviewers! You have a good prediction, but I think you'll be surprised…or not! I DON'T KNOW! OMG! STRESSING OOOUUUUTTT! (xlscribblerlx is crazy) And yeah, I'm so glad you like Syao's attitude. I'm not sure how my readers are taking it that he has one lol! Well, a 's a !

Sakura Mei Yunalesca / Sure thing, sista! (Um, she's not really my sister…um…yeah)

Tomoyo-sama / KYAH! I LOVE IT TOO! I WILL UPDATE! LOVE YOU! Oh yeah! I hope I answered your question (The top of this chapter, named **"Bitch"** on **E2**)

**Melaniemelmelgirl** / Much love to you. Thank you for putting me in your C2, by the way. Yeah I think this is getting more and more interesting too!

The Angels' Princess / THANKS! I LOVED THE LAST PART TOO! I'm so happy to hear about the last part because…well, read **E4**.

meow-mix23 / I'll try! Thank you!

Star Cherry  / WAII! IT BROUGHT TEARS TO YOU? OMG I LOVE YOU! THAT MEANS SOOO MUCH DO U KNOW?

PnkSaKuRaSyAoRaNS2 / Sigh, I wish I had more reviews too. But hey, I'm still going to keep writing! The reviews are just like food to me. I know, I'm weird, but without you guys, I can't keep writing! SO THANKS FOR REVIEWING—YOU ROCK!

Blue.Kitty.Star / Great potential? WOW OMG I FEEL SO LOVED THANK YOU!

Kawaii Bell / I'm glad Sakura let that out too. Thanks for reviewing, sending you love!

Cherryblossom-crystal / I think Sakura's brother and news about her father are in the next chapter! Something else too…you'll just have to wait and see!

death is waiting / Death is waiting! We were born to die! MUAHHAHAH! NONONO! NOT VERY POSITIVE, xlscribblerlx! LOL Sorry, I'm compromising with myself. I'm so glad you think it's funny. I laughed too when I was writing it!

anjuliet / I'm sure to update! Thanks!

MewMewPower389 / You have a nice smile :)

sesshys grl  / Thank you for the suggestion—you don't know how much it helped.

Black Wolf Chics / Ah, here I am at the sixth chapter. You like?

S+S43v3r / What do you think about the story now? Do you like it? -

**E4: xlscribblerlx and cuddling**: Ok, I LOVE to write into detail about cuddling, so you'll probably read a lot into the following with explanations:

**Sleeping**: I like this one a lot! When one sleeps, I like to write about how they sleep. Their position and the way their legs are settled are important too! Especially when there is a couple sleeping together, I like to put in detail.

**Love**: I like to stress it when a couple is makin' luv, u know what I mean? LOL no, seriously, I like to explain the hands the most, like the way they move, not just when they are doin' it. Lol…(feels awkward).

**Hugging**: I like to go into this, especially with their heads and they way they hugged. I like it when the girl hugs the guy. Actually, I like it when the girl makes the move on everything so...yeah.

**E5: Side Work—I didn't forget!**: I did not forget about Touya, Fujitaka, Tomoyo, Eriol, each one's relationship, or anything you might wonder about or question, "Whatever happened to…" you know what I mean? So don't worry! If you have any side work that I have written but you're like, "Uh...what about…" then tell me. Maybe I did forget, who knows? So tell me or who knows! LOL!

**E6: CHAPTIRE 7**: Here's a sneak summary of **what I have in mind** for Ch. 7:

_Sakura's secret has been exposed! Somehow, word has gone out that she is living with a Li! News gossips has been spreading, and with that, Syaoran gets a lot of visits from random people...some that they don't know, and some that they know all too well…Anyhow, their descending trip to Hong Kong nears and Sakura is lost in her emotions with Syaoran. Can she overcome her confusion even with all of Japan knowing about her at Syaoran's mansion?_


	8. Emotions Go Deep

Hey you guys! Wow, it has been such a long time. Sorry for the longest wait ever; I had tennis practice which took a lot of my day time, and once I get home, I am so tired! So here I am, after that "break". Well, let's see what happens to Sakura and Syaoran now!

_Disclaimer_: I don't freaggin own Card Captor Sakura, ok? Jeez. But I own this story…muah. I have nothing against blondes.

_Recap_: Syaoran teaches Sakura how to perform the ways of martial arts, and while the days to Hong Kong draw closer, Sakura's emotions arise. Syaoran also teaches Sakura and her heart that she was not a weed; she was the odd ball of her family. Like him, Sakura's family accepts her.

_Chapter Notes_: Emotions go deep. Think about it…well read the story, finish it, then think about it…ahem, if you know what I'm saying.

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 7: Emotions Go Deep**

"_Miss Sakura…"_

_Beeep—beeep_

"_Miss Sakura…"_

"…_where…"_

"_Can't…reach…"_

"_Your father..."_

"_Her father."_

"_Your father is dead."_

"_Miss Sakura…"_

"Sakura…hey."

Syaoran shook Sakura. She was asleep, but it didn't look like she was having a good sleep. Her forehead was drenched with sweat, along with a frown, and her lips were pale as her skin was as well.

"SAKURA! HEY!"

Sakura's eyes jerked opened.

"You're alive…!" Sakura hugged Syaoran.

"Uh…of course I am…weirdo…" Syaoran tried not to move against her, afraid that he would do the wrong thing at this wrong time. At this thought of being a good person for once, he blushed against Sakura's neck.

"Huh? Oh…I thought you were my…my dad," Sakura said and quickly let go of him.

"Me? HA! You're dad?" Syaoran laughed. "I'm not your dad."

He leaned into her and gave her a kiss. Sakura almost automatically reacted.

"Your dad would never use tongue to kiss you, would he?"

Sakura blushed, not of embarrassment, but of anger.

"You jerk! Get away from me!"

"Ok, ok!" Syaoran put his hands up in defense. "I was just worried about you. I thought you were sick or something. You didn't look like yourself, you know?"

"…I was just having a bad dream, that's all." Sakura lay back down onto his bed and turned to her side, away from him.

"Oh. You ok now?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Syaoran lay back down too. He didn't understand this girl at all. She was fine with him the previous night. Syaoran took a glance at the clock. It was 3:46am.

'What's up with her?' he thought. 'She was fine before…'

Syaoran turned to his side. This would be the first night he slept away from her as she was sleeping away from him.

**Dah dum**

Sakura later wakes up to the time of 12pm. She turned to her side and saw a messy outline formed on the bed from Syaoran. He was probably eating by now, and had already finished his training.

Sakura sighed. She got up and made the bed. Just one more day until she and Syaoran leave to Hong Kong.

As Sakura brushed her teeth, she went back to her dream.

'That was horrible…I wonder how he really is doing…' she thought.

Suddenly, her heart raced. What if he really was dead?

She finished up quickly and ran to the phone on the nightstand. Sakura dialed the medical center's number.

"_Tsuki-tan Medical Center, how may I assist you?"_

"H-hi, um, yes. I'm Sakura Kinomoto and I want to know of my father's progress."

"_Alright. Please hold."_

Sakura waited for about 30 seconds, when she heard a different voice.

"_Hello? Is this Miss Sakura Kinomoto?"_

"Y-yes!"

"_Yes, we have called you many times, but you were always out. Is everything alright?"_

"Uh…I'm staying with my relative. I'm just so devastated, and I want to be around my family."

"_I'm so very sorry about your father's condition—I understand. That is a good idea to be with your family at this time. Do you want the news on your father? We had the results for a while now."_

"Yes…" Sakura whispered.

"_Your father has gone to the operating room on the third day of his accident. We performed his surgeries for the past two days. He has two remaining surgeries left; both are dealing with his mentality and emotion status. He is currently in the recovering room right now, hopefully, if we are lucky, he might even wake up. The surgeries have been successful!"_

Sakura listened carefully to every single word. She couldn't believe it. Her father might survive! She was too overjoyed to say anything.

"_Miss Sakura?"_

"Yes, I'm here. May I come see him?"

"_Actually, you may. I hope you are not busy today, because this is the only day you can see him before his two remaining—"_

"—Surgeries. Yes. I'll come today."

**Downstairs**

Syaoran finished his lunch. He went into his common entertainment room. He sat down on the couch in front of the TV and remembered him and Sakura making out on this couch.

"Heh. Jeez what a bit—I mean…GOD! Who cares? SHE'S SUCHA BIT—"

"Syao-kun?"

"AH!"

Syaoran jerked around to face no other but Sakura.

"S-sakura! You're no bitch—I swear I was just—wait, what did you call me?"

"Can I go see my dad today? At the hospital. He's…He might be ok!"

"Really," Syaoran said in monotone. "I knew 'Syao-kun' would be a sign of trouble."

"Please! He just needs two more surgeries and—he might wake up today. I want to see him. Please."

Syaoran stared at Sakura. Her joy and happiness was something he had never seen since she got here. It was beautiful.

Sakura caught on to Syaoran's gaze and realized it. It was something that they both had that almost became a habit. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Come here," Syaoran said.

Sakura went to him and sat down next to him, still staring into his piercing eyes.

"Did you know that you have the weirdest eyes ever?" Syaoran asked her.

"Sure."

Sakura didn't understand what Syaoran was trying to tell her. He was a man of pride, and when it came to things like this, it was like saying 'sorry' to her.

"No! I mean, like…they really are…they're—um, you know…" Syaoran stuttered.

Sakura never heard Syaoran mess up his sentences. He was always so fast on his comments and his shit talking.

"…you mean…they're pretty?" Sakura finished for him.

"Y-yeah…no they're…you know, more than that."

"Beautiful?"

Syaoran stayed silent. This was definitely harder than calling her hot.

"Whatever Syaoran. So can I go or what?"

"Let me go with you."

"…Um…sure. Hey…Syaoran? You always say I'm hot, which probably means you're trying to tell me how beautiful I am. And I guess the reason why you always call me a bitch is…OH! So THAT'S why! You're just telling me how sexy I am, ne?" Sakura teased. "Jeez, Syaoran. I didn't know you liked me so much! Ha ha! Just kidding dude, don't take it so—"

Syaoran pushed her down to the couch.

"No. You're exactly right."

He leaned down and kissed her lips up and down. She kissed him back with no rejections.

"Syaoran," Sakura panted after minutes. "I just want to say thank you. For yesterday; you really helped me out. I feel more accepted now and—"

Sakura took in a few breaths.

"—and I'm sorry. For this morning, I'm sorry. I was really bitchy, and not the sexy kind either. Really, I'm sorry. I took out my worries on you…I was really scared for my father. That dream had an impact on me you know?" Sakura finished.

"It's…ok," Syaoran replied to her apology. "I just assumed that it was _that_ time of month again…"

"SYAORAN! YOU JERK! I AM _NOT_ ON MY PERIOD!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran leaned down to her again, kissing her lips away.

'I'm starting to believe that he can erase anything from me…any worries, problems, thoughts…and even bad dreams, just from his kisses and awkward words,' Sakura thought.

"Syao…"

"Yes?"

"When you said I was right…when I told you that you must really like me…do you?" Sakura felt foolish and embarrassed, but her words were out already. "Do you really like me?"

Syaoran looked into her distant eyes. They stared back with icy warmness.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said and got off her. "I'm going to change. We can leave soon."

Sakura watched him leave. Suddenly torn inside, she didn't know what was wrong with what he said. She shouldn't care. Was she just sad because he doesn't want to be friends with her…or more?

Sakura bit her tongue. Her nose was stinging, a sign of tears. Why was she going to cry anyway?

'Jeez, I'm sensitive and emotional, **(omg I am sooo emotional and sensitive, that's why I hate serious talks with adults.)**" Sakura thought.

**Dah dum**

Sakura and Syaoran were driving to Tsuki-tan. It was a quiet drive. Syaoran didn't seem to mind at all, but the silence was killing Sakura. She felt too awkward, especially since she kept referring back to what she asked him.

'_Do you really like me?' _

Finally, they arrived at the parking lot and out they went.

"I'm so nervous…" Sakura said to herself in front of the hospital.

"Don't be. You should be happy," Syaoran said back.

They walked in and Sakura went straight to the Information and Reference Center.

"Hi…I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm here to see my father, Fujitaka Kinomoto?"

"Ah yes. Dr. Sue told me about your meeting; I was expecting you."

"Thank you. So his recovery room is…?"

"Oh yes. Just go up the elevator to the third floor and you will see Dr. Sue's office right away. Go there and she will assist you."

"Thank you."

Sakura ran to the elevator. It opened and she dashed in, finding no one else occupying it.

'Syaoran!'

Sakura ran back out the elevator and looked for Syaoran.

"Syaoran?" Sakura called out in the waiting room in front of the Info and Ref Center.

She saw four people; two reading magazines and the other two were just sitting. None were Syaoran.

'Where the hell is he?'

Sakura headed back to the elevator. This time it was occupied. Going up to the third floor, she saw Dr. Sue's office immediately, just as the woman at the Center said. Sakura walked up to the office's door and knocked.

"Hello, Miss Sakura," Dr. Sue welcomed when she opened the door. "We are much honored that you chose our medical center. I believe that you are here to see _him_, right?"

"Yes."

They walked down to a door and Dr. Sue stopped.

"He will be so happy to see you."

Without replying, Sakura opened the door and walked in. Dr. Sue shut the door behind her.

"D-dad?" Sakura stuttered as she made her way to the chair next to him.

His lifeless body lay there. To Sakura's relief though, he was breathing steadily

"I just want to say," Sakura started. She was going to cry. "I'm so sorry! I've been such a bitch—a bad daughter. I'm so sorry. Just wake up! I'll do it. The business thing. I will! I promise—just wake u-up!"

Sakura started to sob into her hands. She stayed there for hours, until Dr. Sue came in. 

"Miss Sakura? I'm afraid you have to go now. I will let you know the latest news. What is your relative's phone number?"

**Dah dum**

Sakura dragged herself outside of Tsuki-tan. All that time she was there, he didn't wake up. Not even a glimpse. Sakura fell down to the sidewalk and cried. She huddled herself close.

'D-daddy…please wake up soon. Please! I love you so much…'

Someone slumped down in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Sakura looked up with her puffy eyes. She was almost blinded by a pair of icy blue eyes.

"I-I'm fine…"

"No you're not. Look at you, you're crying!" the man said. He lifted her up to her feet.

"S-sorry. I'm fine, really," Sakura said, wiping away her tears.

"It's ok. I'm Dominick. You can call me Nick though," Nick said, holding out his hand.

Sakura took his hand. "I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"Are you here to visit someone?"

"Y-yes. My father. He's very ill…"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah…"

"Sakura? Hey."

Sakura turned around. She saw Syaoran jog up to her, eyes on Nick.

"Syaoran? Where were you? I was looking for you and—"

"I was out. I got a call from work and after I went to buy you something to eat…" Syaoran glared at the blond guy before him. "Who the hell are you?"

"Uh…hey, I'm Dominick," Nick replied uneasily.

"Really."

"Syaoran! Jeez, I'm really sorry Nick. He's a really grouchy person," Sakura apologized.

"Oh, hey! That's ok. You his girlfriend then I guess."

"Oh! No. We're just—"

"Really, really close. Yeah she's my girl. Got your own?" Syaoran cut off Sakura and said rudely. He slid his hand around her waist and closed in tightly.

"S-syaoran!" Sakura said surprised. "I'm not—"

"We got to go. Nice meeting you, um, _Nick_," Syaoran emphasized and left him with Sakura.

"…Bye…?" Nick said. "Too bad she's taken."

**In the car**

"SYAORAN LI! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!" Sakura screamed as loud as she could. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I don't like that guy."

"SO? It's MY life! I can talk to whomever the fuck I want to!"

Syaoran turned into a random parking lot and halted to a sharp stop. He turned took off his seat belt and swiftly lead down to Sakura and pushed her into her seat hard.

"Let go of m-me," Sakura said with slight fear.

"No. I don't want you to ever mess around with those kinds of guys."

"Why?" Sakura spat sarcastically.

Syaoran took one hand off her shoulder and lifted the handle to her seat.

"HOEE!" Sakura gasped as she fell backwards. Her seat had gone down when Syaoran lifted the handle. "What the fu—"

Syaoran went back to Sakura and pushed down on her lips with his, hard and forceful.

"Mmmmhmm!" Sakura tried to scream.

Syaoran ignored her muffling and bit her bottom lip with anger. Immediately her mouth opened. Syaoran panted into her opened mouth as she did into his. Slowly, he used his tongue to lick the rim of her bottom lip. She was bleeding where he bit her. Sakura started to cry of pain and anger. Syaoran kissed her again and Sakura kissed back with all her anger. She was the first to put her tongue into his mouth. They had a kiss fight for what seemed like forever.

After minutes, Sakura started to get even angrier because he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. Her face flushed with hot madness, and the car's limited space seemed to suffocate her. Sakura unzipped her jacket and revealed a plain white tank top. She didn't break their kiss as she lifted her body slightly to get rid of her jacket.

Their kiss-fight finally stopped and they panted hard. Sakura's swollen lips matched Syaoran's.

"I hate you, so much!" Sakura panted.

"Yeah? Huh, well guess what? I think you're a bitch and you really make me mad."

"HA! Must mean I'm really sexy then! You fucker!"

Syaoran quickly kissed her lips and then went right to her neck. He would open mouth kiss her there here and there, but he mostly bit her at random places like an angry vampire.

"Syaorannnn…" Sakura moaned in pain.

Sakura moved her hands up the inside of his shirt, digging her nails into his back. Syaoran felt his pain this time, and with that he lifted her tank top off in one quick movement, causing her nails to leave his skin.

"Syaoran!"

He didn't care. Syaoran silenced her with another kiss, but this time, very softly. He stopped and looked into her eyes. Slowly, his hands left her own hands and were placed on her chest.

"S-syaoran…" Sakura shivered as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I really am. But, I really can take care of myself. Now stop torturing me. I don't like it."

"I'm sorry too," Syaoran said and decided to leave her chest. "I just got really damn jealous, ok?"

"Heh, you? Jealous?"

"You're living with me now, and you are only for me as long as that is settled."

Sakura took this in a very bad way.

"Get off me. Now."

"What?"

"I'm not your fucking personal whore. You think I'm going to sleep with you? Dream on! When my father gets better, you won't see me again. And in the meantime, don't expect anything cause you're not getting it. So-rry," Sakura glared.

Syaoran was taken back, but kept a straight face. He looked at her for a while, then got off her and started the engine again. They drove home, and once they arrived, Sakura got out immediately.

**Tsuki-tan Medical Center**

"Helen? This is Miss Sakura's current number. Any news, please contact her with this phone number," Dr. Sue said.

"Alright!" replied perky Helen.

Helen took the information sheets to put them in the Kinomoto file.

"Hmm, a new number. I see. WAIII? WAIT A DAMN SECOND! O---M---G! I know this number! It's hotty Syaoran Li's! Dude, I'm such a fan of him—he's so hot. I was sooo lucky to find his number through connections and stuff, dude! O---M---G! DAMN! But every time I call, I always get rejected! I never got to talk to—wait! Wait a damn second!"

This girl was such a blonde.

"I said wait a damn second! Why does this bi—I mean Miss Sakura have _his_ number? AH! Wait…wait a damn second…no way! She might be…LIVING WITH HIM! Fiancé? Girlfriend? SHIT! This is big! SAKURA KINOMOTO AND A LI? LI SYAORAN? DAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN!"

Nearby, a couple of members and visitors heard the screams and cries from Helen. Gossip spreads quick, baby. Now here it goes…1…2…3!

**Syaoran's Mansion**

Sakura goes directly to Syaoran's bathroom and closes it. She looks in the mirror to see her lip absolutely bruised and her neck swollen with painful so-called love bites.

"Damn…is he trying to kill me?" Sakura said to herself.

'Hmm…although that was rough, it certainly felt good to fight like this than yell. I'm sure I would've lost my voice if I had to do that.'

Sakura took a quick shower. She came out to no clothes, but her old ones that she just took off. She knew she wouldn't have any. So why did she do it?

"Jeez, I'm sooo lazy."

She got out with Syaoran's towel to cover herself and her clothes. She made her way to her own room and changed into her lacy undies and Syaoran's shirt, the same one that she wore before. She grew attached to it for some reason—the smell was just so good.

Syaoran was watching TV in the living room. The cook was making dinner, and Sakura just came down.

**TV Screen**

"_Thank you. Back to you, Ruth."_

"_Thank you Tom. We have received breaking news from locals, gasping on to an accident. Folks, this is no ordinary accident. We are refereeing to no other that the two top businesses, Li Corp. and Kinomoto Productions. As you all should know, Li Corporation takes care of our money and also sets deals with other states for new products and ideas. The Kinomoto Productions is famous for all you fashion lovers out there, creating the newest trends and outrageous looks for fun fit classy outfits, and not to mention sexy for those ladies out there. I know I am a fan myself. Anyhow—'_

'What the fuck? Why are they talking about this?" Syaoran asked himself cautiously.

"—_we have news about the head of Kinomoto Production's daughter, the beautiful Kinomoto Sakura, and the head of Li Corp. himself, Syaoran Li. Yes, Syaoran Li. The two have a love affair! A Kinomoto and a Li! If you all got your history set right, these two businesses have been rivals since they first opened. They always try to make the best for us, and at the same time, try to get the best for us than the other. So why is Miss Kinomoto hooking up with Mr. Li? We'll find out right now, though we do have some ideas! Here we are, live, at Syaoran Li's mansion! It was heard that they lived together!"_

"WHAT? Fucking shit!" Syaoran got off his couch and looked outside. There they were, vans everywhere, cameras, people, everything. "Shit! Sakura…I think you should come and see this…"

"What? I don't want to see anything! You make me so mad!"

"Just shut the fuck up and look."

Sakura glanced outside. "OH, MY GOD." She looked over to the TV when she heard her name. She heard it many times after that. Syaoran's name too. Many, many times.

"No…" Sakura whispered. "Not now! No! This would never have happened if you didn't force me to live with you!"

"Hey! You're the one with the sick dad!"

"ARGHS! YOU—YOU! HOOCHI!"

"BITCH!"

"MANWHORE!"

"SLUT!"

"FUCKER!"

"Ok, ok, stop. Look, we have to do something."

_Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong ding…_

"Sir, news reporters are here to see you," said a maid.

"DAMN RIGHT THEY'RE HERE! I THINK I KNOW THAT!"

"Don't take it out on her! Jeez!" Sakura yelled.

The maid quickly left. 

Syaoran decided not to answer. The bells kept on ringing. Suddenly, Sakura sees a face she recognized.

"Syaoran, let that man in. Let him in!"

"WHAT?"

"Let him in!"

"God…" Syaoran called a servant to assist him in. From the window, he could see reporters trying to shove their way through the opened gates and many asked random questions to the maid and the man.

"Do you hear them at night? Do they do anything at night?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Simple question! Why?"

The maid squeezed away. The man walked up to the opened door and looked around, as if for someone. Then he stopped when he saw her.

"Touya…" Sakura whispered.

"Touya?" Syaoran asked.

"Touya. He's my brother."

"Hey you. You've been brewing up a lotta trouble since I've been gone," Touya said.

**Dah Dum**

Touya now knows the whole story about his father, as they were discussing over dinner. Sakura left out the part of the deal with Syaoran and just said that Tomoyo is giving her the money. She was afraid of what would happen to Syaoran if Touya found out.

"I…can't believe it. Is he…alright?" Touya asked.

"Yes. I went to see him today. He's fine, Touya, he's fine," Sakura soothed.

"So, with the news anyway…why _are_ you here? With this _guy_?" he glared at Syaoran and Syaoran glared back.

"Uh…um, well, you see…I…" Sakura didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him. "I…I love him, Touya. I really do. And after what happened to dad, I couldn't be alone. I didn't want to bother you or tell you bad news during your honeymoon with Kaho…I'm…I'm sorry."

"You love _this_ guy? How sad!"

Syaoran didn't like his brother at all. He kept making him look bad. But, then again, he _was _a Kinomoto. It was natural to try and make a Li look bad, as the Li's would do the same anyway.

**After Dinner**

"Sakura. I want you to be careful, ok? I wouldn't leave you here with that Chinese brat, but I have that work to do. Everything will be ok, alright? Dad will get better soon. I know it."

"Ok. Goodbye, Touya." Sakura hugged her brother tight.

After Touya left, Syaoran and Sakura were alone again. The news reporters gave up and left. They would probably come back tomorrow, but they'd be gone. Tomorrow was their trip to Hong Kong.

"Sakura, glad you 'love' me, but why doesn't your brother just take over your family business?"

"Because he started his own family and he wants to start his own business. My father was proud anyhow, and he agreed. Besides, my father thought he'd still have me. But I refused, so he was devastated…"

Syaoran looked at her.

"I'm going to go pack now. We're leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok…"

_Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong ding…_

"Now who's there?" Syaoran asked no one.

"Sir, there is a woman at the door who's looking for you."

"A woman?"

Sakura followed Syaoran out of curiosity, but hid so that no new gossips would spread.

"Syaoran, baby!" the woman cried once she saw Syaoran.

"Oh, it's you. You shouldn't be here. Leave."

"Oh, but I want you! I want you baaad…now!" she begged. "I've wanted you for so long ever since we met it up high…and I want it even higher now!"

Syaoran turned away in disgust. "Go away. That was a one night thing, and it was a long time ago.

"Oh, I know, it's been too long…oh, baby, I want it today, right now! Please!" she moaned as she clinged onto him.

"No! Go away!"

"No!"

"Hey!" Sakura got out from her hiding space. "Why don't you get your horny little ass out of here?"

"AW! WHO'S SHE? HUH? Syaoran, baby?"

"I'm his girlfriend. Yeah, and we have a serious relationship. Haven't you been watching the TV?"

"You little bitch!"

"Oh, I know I'm sexy. Syaoran tells me that all the time, huh Syaoran? He really likes calling me a bitch."

"Oh god. Hey security? Can you please remove this whore from me and out of my house?"

Security came to do so and left with Sakura and Syaoran was the ringing voice of her screaming.

Sakura gave a soft glare to the door and went upstairs to pack. She finished in less than an hour.

"Boy, I'm so tired."

She dragged herself to Syaoran's room and closed the door behind her. Usually, Syaoran did that, but she saw that he wasn't in yet so she brushed her teeth and lay in bed. She was so tired, but after she washed her face, she was awake again.

'Great,' she thought.

Later the door opened and closed. Syaoran was finishing some business in the study room. Now finished, he brushed his teeth and sat down next to Sakura.

"So," Syaoran said.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

Syaoran turned to face her. He took a good look at her bottom lip and neck.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Sakura. And I'm sorry for what I said. You aren't my personal whore. Sorry. This whole idea of you living with me just to have sex is wrong, especially because you're doing this for your dad. I don't know what to say."

"Syaoran, I'm glad you realized that. But it's a little too late. I'm already falling for whatever you have one me."

Sakura turned to him.

"You've helped me so much, yet you are hurting the hell out of me. Do you know that? I'm not a weed anymore. I'm a flower. Just call it even, ok?"

Syaoran looked down.

"Besides, I gave you some marks on your back too!"

"Hey…"

"Who was that girl? That girl that came by just now."

"Oh, um…she's just some whore. She thinks she can do whatever she wants with me."

Sakura got up and kissed him. Yes, _she_ kissed him. Before she knew it, she was on top of him and they were at it again. She couldn't keep still, and so she went into a praying position on him; though their kiss was never-ending. Syaoran's hand went under his shirt that she was wearing and he left it on her butt. At this action, Sakura stopped kissing him.

Hugging him to avoid his eye contact, she panted as softly as she could.

"Syaoran…are you ever going to see that girl again?" she asked him.

"What? No. Why would you ask me that?" Syaoran said with pure confusion.

"I don't know."

"Well, if you don't see that NICK guy again, and bring your brother here, I guess I can make an exception!"

"You jerk…ok." Sakura lifted her head from his neck. "I'm not your whore, Syaoran. Am I?"

"No. You're a guest. This whole deal thing we have? Just drop it. Tomorrow we leave for Hong Kong. When we come back, you are free to go. You know what? You don't even have to go tomorrow. I can drive you back home. I'm sorry."

Sakura looked into him.

"I want to go with you. Your mom is expecting me anyway, don't you know?"

'He's different…I…I—' Sakura's thought was cut off when he pushed her down to him and began to kiss her again. His hand rose and he was about to push her underwear off when he suddenly stopped. He broke the kiss and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, you're not my whore and I brought you here for the wrong reason. If you tell me to stop, I'll stop," he whispered.

"Then shut up and keep going…"

"What? What do—"

Sakura silenced him with her finger. She moved a little bit away from his chest and lifted his shirt, causing him to leave her back. His shirt came off, and Sakura took hers off too. What revealed was her bare skin.

Sakura leaned in and softly kissed him. He kissed her back gently as well, and then he moved her to her side of the bed, now on top of her. He left her lips to her neck, placing gentle kisses on top of her bites that he gave her. Sakura's heart started to beat faster.

Syaoran trailed down to her left breast and enclosed its nipple with his mouth. He sucked it until he couldn't, and then tugged at it. Sakura felt the same sensation as before, when he did the same thing to her days ago. It felt good, really good. Her nipples were full of reaction, even her right one that had been untouched. Syaoran used his thumb and rubbed it over and over again.

"Syao…ran…" Sakura moaned. She had to sigh the last part of his name because it was too much to take.

Sakura's hands were on his back, but she slid them roughly to his hip and moved his boxer down slowly. When they were actually off, Syaoran kicked it from his feet and it fell to the ground. Sakura didn't want to look. She was too afraid.

"HOEE!" Sakura gasp when she was suddenly flipped over. Syaoran looked at her the whole time he was taking her underwear off. Sakura raised her butt and then kicked her underwear to the ground too. Now both completely naked, Sakura didn't feel scared anymore.

"Syaoran? You took my first kiss. You are the only one who has touched me the way you do and the only one who did it without my permission. You are the one who helped me through my troubles, believe it or not, when I didn't have my best friend to comfort me. You told me I was a flower and not a weed, and you always call me a bitch when you just want to say how sexy I am or how beautiful…" Sakura told him. "…I don't understand you, and I don't know why I'm with you like this. Now you're going to take me away too, even though I'm not even sure if we'll be together."

"Do you want me to?"

"I do. I want it. I want _you_." Sakura didn't understand herself what she meant by that.

Syaoran put her down to the bed again. He kissed her stomach, down, down, down…and with that he would slide his hands up and down her thighs.

"Syao…"

He stopped and went up to her again. Sakura looked at him with her distant eyes. His hand went down between her opened legs and he placed in his finger into her.

"Ride with it."

"Sakura pushed his head down to kiss him while she obeyed. Her tongue went into him and they hungrily kissed back and forth, while Sakura's hips went slightly up and then down again. Syaoran inserted another finger and Sakura made a muffled noise into their kisses.

She was wet. Syaoran took out his fingers and placed them over his tongue, licking her away. Sakura frowned and kissed him, tasting herself inside. He lifted her legs to his shoulders and softly licked her.

"Hehehe! Syaoran! That tickles!"

Syaoran stopped and smiled.

"Syaoran? Will you always smile for me?"

"Why not?" Syaoran sat up.

Sakura went on top of him. "Because you don't like me."

"What?"

"I asked you. You didn't want to tell me. It's ok though, I guess."

"I!" Syaoran blushed.

"Are you…blushing, Syao-kun?" Sakura whispered. She moved up again. One hand on his shoulder and the other went down to him, and she used her finger to so ever gently trace up his member.

"Oh, my god you are such a bitch…" Syaoran mumbled with his eyes tightly closed. He was still blushing from what she said.

"Do you…like me, Syao-kun?" Sakura whispered. "Do you? If you want me, then you'd have to feel something…different?"

Sakura put her hand back on his other shoulder. She hesitated, but then she raised herself and her womanhood touched him there.

"I do like you," Syaoran whispered to her.

"As a friend…?"

"What do you think?"

Syaoran put his hands under her arms and Sakura reacted. She went down, and he penetrated her. They went all the way, and Syaoran lifted Sakura up again.

She sighed sharply and took a sharp breath with it. It hurt so bad it felt good.

After the fourth lift, Sakura was already feeling him. She didn't need Syaoran to lift her up and she moved freely. His hands fell to her upper thighs, where he felt her moving.

"Uhhh! Syaorannnuh…" Sakura moaned.

Syaoran's hands were now under her butt, pushing and encouraging a deeper thrust. Sakura's legs were once loosely around him, but were now tightly around his waist.

"Sakura…" Syaoran panted. His hands pushed up around her to her breasts, where he pushed them up and down hard. Can't stand the ecstasy he was feeling, Syaoran moved her wet, moving body around and pushed her down, falling on top of her. He thrusted himself into her shivering self. They did this over, and after rolling him over again, they stopped.

Sakura panted on top of Syaoran's chest.

"Oh, my god," she whispered. She moved her hips up so that his member would leave her. She felt sticky with sweat and herself and Syaoran. Her clammy hands went to her face and whipped a slick of sweat from her forehead. "This…this was a mistake!"

_Author's Note_: Wow. That was so…big. Lolx! I put that lemon scene at the end because it was to be there and because I've been away for so long! SORRY! I won't give up this story, so don't worry if there is ever a long delay. School starts tomorrow, so who knows what'll happen! Sorry for any grammar, mechanical or missing word mistakes; I'm not going to read this over. I just really want to put this up! So please excuse me. Ja ne!


	9. Awkward Feelings aka Do I?

Hey, hey, hey! It's me again! Wow, I can't believe school started and it really seems like I've been there FOREVER! Jeez. We had this Hell Week (at least, it was for me) and omg, all this homework and test and—damn. I didn't get a lot of sleep, you know? But that's OK! I sure have a lot of homework this weekend, but at least I can try to make the best of it.

_Disclaimer_: Don't even ask…I love rain, by the way.

_Recap_: Sakura's hopes go high when she is told that her father might finally awake from his various operations. But when she goes to visit him, Fujitaka doesn't even stir. Sadly, Sakura meets Dominick and Syaoran's "whore". Big news goes out to all of Tokyo that Sakura is currently living with Syaoran and future disaster lies ahead…Touya, Sakura's big brother, drops by for a little reunion. Alas, Sakura gives in to Syaoran; only to find out that their action of love was a big mistake.

_Chapter Notes_: **Thank you MewMewPower for the "DO I?" chapter title suggestion! **This chapter is fairly short. I was going to go longer, but I liked how the ending was o be so…yeah lolx. **I WILL ACCEPT FLAMES FOR THIS CHAPTER**! I kind of found this one disappointing too.

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 8: Awkward Feelings / Do I? **

"Wha-what?" Syaoran panted.

Sakura just stared into a distance, wide-eyed with shock.

"Heh, a mistake?" Syaoran chuckled.

"You think I'm joking! I-I can't b-believe this!" Sakura yelled.

"What? You; you and me; what the hell? You mean to tell me that you thought this whole thing was a mistake?"

"YES! I fucking slept with…with…with a LI! HOW COULD I LOSE CONTROL LIKE THAT?"

'I thought he…I thought he was…_different_.'

Sakura started to cry.

"I c-can't believe I had sex w-with y-you!" Sakura yelled to herself deadly.

"What the fuck, Sakura? You're the one who LET ME!"

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT! That's the point, dumb ass! _I _LET YOU!"

'How could I think a Li is different? I can't fall in love with…with the enemy…that would just get my father even more…angrier…'

Sakura got off the bed, taking the sheets with her. Syaoran was left naked without any covering. She went straight for the door and to her room.

"HEY! Now, you're REALLY being a bitch this time! And I mean no sexy in it!"

He was left there, confused about what just happened.

'What does she mean by…a mistake? I thought…I thought she felt something. I guess…I guess it was only me.'

**Sakura's Room**

'EWWWWWWWW EWWWWWWWWWWW EWWWWWWWWWWWW!' Sakura screamed in her mind. The more she thought about what just happened the more she felt queasy. Her face would cringe up in disgust and her stomach would go weak.

"I'm so stupid! How could I ever think that…he's just like any other guy out there; I now know after what terrible thing I did…Syaoran's not different," Sakura cried softly to herself.

She limped into her bathroom and took a long shower. She could not stop thinking about her disgust, so she decided to get out of the tub before she fell asleep in it. Walking over to her suitcase that was already to go for tomorrow, Sakura unzipped it and took out a pair of pajamas. After putting it on, she fell asleep on the bean bags that came with the room.

**Next Day HONG KONG**

Sakura and Syaoran had not even looked at each other all morning. It was very awkward to even do so, except for the even more awkward scene that took place before this…

**Morning**

Sakura awoke to a light dim from the sun. Looking outside, she noticed that the sun was blocked by many grey clouds.

'Jeez this weather certainly matches my mood.'

Sakura went into the bathroom, brushes her teeth, and comes out to change. Putting on a red mini skirt and white blouse, she also throws on a large, but tight navy blue jacket. After she brushed her hair and did all those things women do these days, she takes her suitcase and walks out the door.

Syaoran was awake all night. He couldn't sleep. Thus, he took an early morning shower and had already changed. Seeing the clock read 5 a.m., he decided to wake Sakura up. When he stepped outside, he saw that she was already ready for the trip; she was right in front of his face when he opened the door. **(Gasp! Lol I jut had to say that. Now just imagine, opening your door and immediately, you come face to face with your crush! Well, these two don't really think of each other as their crushes. Kind of a complicated relationship? Ne?)**

Sakura had wanted to just go downstairs to eat and then wait for Syaoran, but she couldn't help but to stare at the closed door. To her terror, the door opened and her heart beat matched the speed of the door's opening.

The two stared back at each other with utter surprise. Sakura's face grew hot, a deep blush.

"G-good morning!" Sakura shouted. She quickly walked toward the stairs. Stopping in front of it, Sakura turns around to face him again from afar and shouts again, "IDIOT!"

"…Wha?" Syaoran whispered to himself as he watched her go down the steps. He went back into his room and grabbed his luggage and heads down with her.

They had a silent breakfast, as usual, or it'd be full of arguments, but this time it felt too cold and empty.

"Sir? The Jet is ready to go," Wei came in to report.

"Thanks. We're on our way," Syaoran replies with a tired tone.

"Yes, sir."

"Come on, Sak—" Syaoran stopped. "Um, let's go."

Their trip was not at all awkward, thank goodness. Sakura sat far away from Syaoran as possible. Syaoran slept most of the way anyhow. What Sakura did was listening to her mix CD's, stare out the window, ponder, doodle, and take a nap. She woke up to the sound of the television. Syaoran was watching the news in some kind of language she didn't understand.

"…Chinese?"

"_Mr. Li, Miss Kinomoto, we are currently ready to land. Please secure your seat buckles."_

Pause.

"_Mr. Li, Miss Kinomoto, we are currently ready to land. Repeat, please secure your seat buckles."_

Sakura quickly put on her belt. She squeezed her eyes shut and wished that she wasn't in this situation with Syaoran so that he'd be next to her.

The land wasn't as bad as Sakura thought it'd be.

'Private jets…' Sakura chuckled in her head.

Sakura go up at the signal they gave to do so. When Sakura was about to step out of the jet as the security of Syaoran was opening the Jet's door, Syaoran ran up and put his arm in front of her.

"H-hey!" Sakura glared. "You're so rude! Why can't I—"

"Believe me. You do NOT wan't to be first," Syaoran cut in.

He grabbed her hand and led her out in a quick pace, but not until some of his securities went in front of them, Sakura noticed.

"What's the big deal?" Sakura whispered as she looked at his hand holding hers.

When she was fully out, her ears were disturbed by many camera flashes and voices. She slowly opened her eyes from the sudden light. What she saw amazed her; an enormous crowed of people were all talking at the same time.

This is what she heard the most from the crowd:

"Mr. Li! Mr. Li! Over here! Just one question!"

"SYAORAN! IT'S ME! LOOK OVER HERE!"

"Mr. Li! How was your trip! Why did you come back to Japan! You always make an announcement first! WHY NOT THIS TIME!"

"Mr. LI! SIMPLE! WHO, WHAT, WHERE, WHEN? Mr. Li!"

Sakura quickly used her other hand to slightly cover her face. Everyone in the crowed suddenly turned their attention on her instead!

"Who are you, miss?"

"How do you know Mr. Li?"

"Are you related?"

"Mr. Li has a girlfriend—is that you?"

"BIZNATCH!"

"Syaoran…" Sakura shouted above the questions and statements.

Syaoran put his arm around her neck and made her duck under him. They walked faster than ever and finally reached the limousine and got in. They drove away with difficulty; there were just the craziest people ever. They were jumping on the car and banging the sides. After a few minutes, it all stopped.

"Damn!" Sakura wailed. "What the fuck was that about?"

"I…I don't know," Syaoran replied.

It was obvious Syaoran knew what this all was; he's done it too many times to lie now.

"Whatever."

They arrived at a temple-looking place shortly after. It was so beautiful and delicate.

"What an enormous temple…" Sakura whispered.

"This was where I lived. My mother lives here," Syaoran said more to himself than he did to Sakura.

"WHAT? WOW…!"

Sakura ran up to the front gate. She turned around and saw that Syaoran was doing the opposite; he was completely taking his time.

Sakura knocked the gate as hard as she could. To her surprise, it opened up immediately after that by to men.

"YIKES!" Sakura screamed.

"And how do you do…?"

"Huh?"

Sakura saw the most elegant figure she's ever imagined. It was a woman, a few inches taller than she was herself.

"I am Yelan Li. Mother of Syaoran; you must be Sakura."


	10. Confessing Confessions

Hey, me again! The quarter is ending soon…and I have a B…NOOOO! My poor A's…lolx. I'm a straight-A student…heheheee --()()-- that's me wearing glasses! Haha! Dang I can't put up the Reviewer's Section until next chapter because it doesn't "flow". That's how I feel…I don't know. But I typed like half of the Reviewer's Section…should I put it up…? No, no…hmm…

_Disclaimer_: Card Captor Sakura is property of CLAMP.

_Recap_: Sakura and Syaoran drift away after their "declaration of love". Their confusing and awkward feelings can not reach either of them, yet Syaoran is beginning to feel something new towards Sakura. Their day to leave for Hong Kong finally arrives, and within a few hours, they arrive, surrounded by English and Chinese-speaking reporters and fans of Syaoran. What surprises Sakura the most, however, is the elegance of a woman who welcomed her.

_Chapter Notes_: You know what I wanted to call this chapter? **CHAPTER 9: Confessions of a Sex-addict Playboy**! LOL HAHAHAHAA Just kidding.

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 9: Confessing Confessions**

"M-mother?" Sakura blurted.

The woman before her kept on her straight face; elegant, graceful, emotionless, and wicked. Sakura blushed ever so red.

"I-I mean! Y-yes-s! I'm S-Sakura! Kinomoto!" Sakura ran up to Yelan and straightened out her skirt. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Li—I mean Yelan."**(Sakura remembers to call Yelan by her name rather than Mrs. Or Ms. Li. CHAPTER 5: Shit and Us)**

Sakura took a bow, but Yelan stopped her midway. She looked into Sakura's eyes.

"You have lovely eyes. But…they seem so far away. Almost distant. Has something happened?" Yelan said.

Syaoran's eyes widened.

'She can see Sakura's distant eyes too!' Syaoran surprisingly thinks in his head.

"M-my father. He's in the hospital. He's—"Sakura snapped her chin away from Yelan and left her head at her side. "He's really sick."

Yelan stood back up.

"I see," she replied. "Come. I was expecting you for a long time. You _must_ come in and _must_ have tea with me."

Sakura blinked hard twice and followed Yelan. When she arrived at the beautiful pearl rocked porch of the Chinese-made home, Yelan turned around.

"Syaoran. Come here," Yelan indicated.

Sakura gasped and whirled around. She had completely forgotten why she was here and who she came with.

"Mother," Syaoran answered almost shamefully.

"I've missed you, my son. Tell me how you have been later; right now please go to The Room. He's waiting for you."

Syaoran looked down and walked down the porch and disappeared.

'What? What's The Room…Who's He?' Sakura thought.

"Come, Sakura. Let us proceed," Yelan said to her.

"Oh! Yes, ma'am…" Sakura embarrassedly replied.

The two walked forward from the porch and into an area with three large homes.

"Wow…" Sakura whispered.

They walked into the right one. There, Sakura saw a round mahogany table of designs and a matching chair on either sides of it.

"Sit, my child," Yelan pointed to one chair.

Sakura quickly sat on the indicated chair. Yelan took her seat as well. A servant came in with a tray of two tea cups and tea pot. He set the items down on the mahogany table between them and left the room in rush.

"So, Sakura," Yelan began as she took the pot and poured the tea into their cups, "how have things been going for you?"

"It's pretty…good," Sakura hesitated. "Really, I'm fine."

"That's wonderful. Now let's get on with the real deal."

Yelan leaned into Sakura.

"When are you and my son going to get married?"

"WHAAAT?" Sakura jumped up from her chair.

'Of course! Yelan still believes that me and Syaoran are going to get married!'

"Excuse me?" Yelan snapped.

"Hoee! So terribly sorry!" Sakura yelled, surprised with herself. She quickly sat back down. "It's…um…heh! Well, you see…I was just…so excited and I guess I kind of forgot you knew!"

"Oh? I see, child. So when? I must know. Now."

"HEH HEH! UM! Well…I wouldn't wanna spoil this moment for Syaoran! I just know it that he wants to me to tell you _with him_. It's a special…special moment!"

"Oh, that is utterly cute. How foolish of me; let me call him in now."

Yelan then paused.

"Or we can wait. I believe he's very busy right now," she continued.

"…Busy?" Sakura dotted.

**Syaoran**

Syaoran had walked into another area that was beyond the porch of his direction. Little did Sakura know, there was another set of three houses where Syaoran was. Syaoran stood before the middle house. He looked at the large gate-like door for a while; when he finally walked up to it and pushed it open. The room was extremely dark; there was only a dim light on a large desk.

"Syaoran."

Syaoran walked toward the voice. He sharply stopped when he saw a shadowy figure come out from wherever it was.

"How have you been, my foolish son?"

**Sakura**

Sakura had been excused from Yelan and was now wondering around the porch.

"God…she's freaggin scary!" Sakura whispered.

Sakura did not know what to do. Yelan had told her that she could look around and if she wanted to go to her provided room, she was to ask the servants in the living room of the middle home.

"God…I wanna go see my room, but I don't really want to go in that room…" Sakura eyed the middle home. Somehow, she feels like Yelan was watching her every move and it freaked her out. "Jeez…what kind of mother does Syaoran have anyway!"

'What about his father? Where's he anyway?' Sakura thought.

She looked to the direction where Syaoran had left to. Sakura straightened out her dress and walked down the porch as Syaoran did.

**Syaoran**

"I'm fine, Father," Syaoran emotionlessly replied and closed the doors.

"Come here then," he replied.

Syaoran walked slowly toward him. Suddenly, Syaoran's father whipped his hand out and slapped his face.

"You are foolish! You go out to do no good, when I sent you to Japan to learn and set up Li Corporation. Instead you go and mess around with girls!" he shouted at Syaoran. "How dare you come back to China and declare MARRIAGE? You foolish—you are not my son."

Syaoran's face was hit to the side, where he just stood without turning his head back to face his father.

"You damn bastard," he shouted at Syaoran.

"Well at least I made _something_ of Li Corp. It's the biggest company in Japan," Syaoran said.

"HA! Biggest? What about the damn Kinomotos?" he snapped back. "What about them huh? I thought I told you to rid of them! Instead they're taking out our business! They manage more money than us! Don't you know? Don't you know how the Kinomotos work their damn finances? Have I not taught you enough!"

"Shut up you old man," Syaoran finally faced his father. "I know how the Kinomotos work their money. In fact, I am dealing with a crisis because of it. The girl who I'm supposedly marrying is a Kinomoto, Father. She's the daughter of Fujitaka. Yeah, the daughter. She can't get to her money and her father is in critical condition—I helped her out because she couldn't get the damn money! Yeah! I HELPED HER! A LI!"

Syaoran took in a sharp breath of air.

"And you know what, DAD? I'm sorry if I'm ruining your reputation and crap, but I already helped a Kinomoto. If you think about it, I'm helping two. So if their finances are larger than ours, deal with it. I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Syaoran ended.

Syaoran's father punched him in the face and Syaoran fell back and hit the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT TO ME!"

He stood above Syaoran, ready to hit him again when the doors flew open.

Sakura gasped at what she saw. Syaoran's father looked at Sakura for a split second and ignored her presence. He lifted his hand to continue his abuse.

"Oh my god, what are you doing to him?" Sakura gasped. Without thinking, she ran toward the two and dropped to the ground, covering Syaoran's head with her arms.

"S-sto-op i-it!" She shuttered. Sakura was shaking, scared and afraid of what she saw and of what he might do.

"Get out of the way. This is none of your concern, girl. Now move!" Syaoran's father ordered.

"That's enough, Xiong** (I know this is not Syaoran's father's name, but I feel that this name suits him more, with a "g" at the end. I'm sorry if it bothers you.)**."

All three turned to the door and saw Yelan. The light from outside the room made her glow; but it blinded Sakura.

Xiong gave out an angry breath and backed away from Syaoran.

"Get out of here," he said.

Sakura shivered as she lifted Syaoran up and away from Xiong. They left The Room and were safely outside with Yelan.

"C-can I just go s-see my room now?" Sakura laughed. It was very obvious that she was still amazed at what she saw and was scared.

"Come this way, you two."

They went back to the main area and into the left home. Syaoran didn't say anything to Sakura the whole way.

"Would you both like separate rooms or—" Yelan asked.

"—separate," Syaoran cut off.

Sakura's eyes went wide and quickly looked at him. He didn't look back.

"Very well. Come."

The three walked into a hall of doors.

"This will be your room, Sakura. Syaoran, you may go to your room if you wish," Yelan said when they stopped. "If you need anything Sakura, you may come see me or better yet just ask Syaoran, dear."

Yelan left. Syaoran and Sakura stood there in awkward silence.

"Syaoran, I—" Sakura began.

"—See you at dinner," Syaoran said and walked into his room and shut the door.

Sakura stood there, staring at his closed door with semi-shock. After about two minutes, she finally opened the door next to it and went in.

'What did I ever do? Why is he suddenly acting all cold…? It's got to have something to do with his dad…I hope anyway…Because if it's me, _great_,' Sakura thought.

**Dinner at the Li's**

Sakura had changed into a pair of jeans and a white blouse. When she went downstairs, she had gotten lost, but eventually found the way to the dining room, only to find everyone there already—including Syaoran.

"Hoee! Sorry—am I late?" Sakura apologized.

"No, that's quite alright. I told you to wait for her, Syaoran," Yelan said.

"What?" Sakura said, looking at Syaoran.

'He…that's right…the didn't wait for me! W-why?' Sakura thought at this discovery.

"Never mind; please sit, Sakura. We have some very delicious Chinese food," Yelan continued.

Sakura didn't know where to sit. The table was so long, but she was to sit close to them of course. But where? Xiong was ignoring her every presence, sitting at the end of the table. Yelen was sitting at his right, and Syaoran was sitting at his left.

'Wow…I guess he must be forced to sit where he is…or at least, he's always supposed to sit there…I mean, why would he sit near his dad?' Sakura thought about Syaoran.

Sakura knew she was supposed to sit next to Syaoran, but he was mad at her, or so it seemed, and it was too awkward for her. Not wanting to make a big deal out of anything, Sakura went and sat next to Syaoran.

It was a quiet dinner; everyone seemed to be minding their own business except for Yelan. Xiong would eat, keeping to himself or simply grunting at Yelan's remarks to him. Syaoran barely ate. He would eat his portion very slowly, thus, there was little food he'd have to eat. Sakura herself was in her lonely state. She was like Syaoran, only she ate whenever she pleased. She just didn't talk much—just to Yelan's remarks.

"—and do you know what she said to me?" Yelan rambled on. "She said that she was the most precise woman known to earth."

Yelan snorted.

"Her? The most precise? HA! That's why her husband is cheating on her—if she's _that_ precise, she can keep track of her own man!"

**Dinner Ends**

"Thank you for joining us, Sakura," Yelan said to Sakura.

"Oh! No, thank you for the food!" Sakura said back to her. "I'm truly grateful!"

"Oh it's my pleasure. So, now that you are both here, when are you two getting married?"

Xiong, Syaoran, and Sakura looked at her with bitterness.

"Excuse me," Syaoran got up and left the room.

"Um, we're not all that sure yet…um we're deciding between two dates—sorry!" Sakura hurried out of the room.

"He will not marry her. Not her. Not a Kinomoto," Xiong said to Yelan and left.

Sakura ran after Syaoran.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran ignored her and was about to open his door when Sakura blocked him. She leaned back at his door and panted.

"Look! I don't know why the hell you're being all too-cool for me, but suck it up! What is your problem? Hey! Look at me!" Sakura yelled. She pushed his head up to look at her. His cheeks were cold beneath her palms.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered. "What happened? Why did he hit you?"

Syaoran placed his hands on his cheeks, covering Sakura's hands. He closed his eyes and tears came down his face.

"Syaoran…" Sakura sniffed. She cried too; watching him do so allowed her to do the same. She took his hand and opened his door. They both went inside and closed the door behind them.

"What is it Syaoran? Tell me," Sakura said as they sat down on his bed.

"I'm sorry Sakura! I'm sorry for being such a jerk—it's just that…I felt so guilty! I felt…guilty…" Syaoran blurted.

"Guilty? Of what? What?"

"Sakura…I realized something today. I realized that everything my father said was true. He's right…I'm such a foolish son," Syaoran began. "My father…Li Xiong…he used to be the head of our family business…you know, Li Corperation. Then he had me. All his life's hard work was finally settled. He finally had a son. So all my life, I grew up…grew up with this business."

Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, the truth is, I didn't want to do this business thing either. I really didn't have a choice though. My dad was strict…and I—"Syaoran stopped. "I was afraid of him, Sakura. I was afraid."

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Syaoran seemed so into his job and he was afraid of no one!

"So I had to blow off some steam. I—I don't know why…but I'm ashamed now. I'm ashamed to say who I am. I started using girls and I became a playboy. I shouldn't have! I realize that now. I realized it…"

Syaoran spaced out for a minute and went back to what he was saying.

"I envied you, Sakura. I truly did. When I you told me that you were the weed of your family, it really bugged me. You were the luckiest flower in your family! The luckiest…I was stuck with a job I didn't want and you got out of it.

"Then today, when I was with my father…he said all those things and I felt guilty. He sent me to Japan for my own good, yet I took things for granted and used girls. Although I didn't like doing what I was doing, my dad worked so hard to bring this all up—and I go and ruin it for him.

"But do you know what really put the puzzle together for me?"

"What, Syaoran?"

"You. It was you. I was thinking about you when he hit me. You wanted to learn about your father's business more and you wanted to actually go on with it. You were willing to take over for Fujitaka, even when you didn't want to. So I thought, if you're going to suck it up, why can't I? Do I need my dad to be in the same condition as your dad to make me get serious?"

"What? I can't believe you feel that way!"

"It's true! I…I'm not going to do this anymore, Sakura. I'm going to change, do you understand? I broke too many hearts and drove people mad."

"You're…you're going to change, did you say? Ok, this is too much for me to take."

Sakura got off the bed.

"I can not believe this!"

Sakura paced around the room. This was too much for her. I should overwhelm him, but she had been around him too much to experience such a citizen-ish change.

Syaoran suddenly grabbed Sakura's hand and took her outside.

"Wha? Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran lead her to the porch and down it. They were heading toward the other homes.

"N-no! W-we shouldn't be here!" Sakura whispered.

"Hey, I live here," Syaoran said.

They walked into the right home. Inside, they went up stairs and Sakura noticed it was created just like the other homes. They stopped before a huge door.

"This is my parent's room," Syaoran said.

He opened it without knocking.

"NO!" Sakura sharply whispered.

"Yes, Syaoran?" came Yelan's voice. It was as if Syaoran had always did this.

"Mother, I—we have something to tell you and Father."

"Come."

The two stepped in, but Syaoran had to drag Sakura. They stood before Yelan and Xiong. Yelan was sitting on her vanity's chair and Xiong was reading a book on the bed.

Syaoran took in a deep breath.

"Mother, Father. Me and Sakura are not getting married. We never were in the first place. It was all a misunderstanding. Me and Sakura came here to clear that up; we're sorry," Syaoran said.

"What?" Yelan stood up, surprised and angered.

"Father, may I please have a word with you?" Syaoran ignored Yelan.

Xiong looked into his son's eyes. He stood up and the two left the room.

"WHAT?" Yelan screeched again.

"Now, now, Y-yelan…heh heh!" Sakura tried to calm her down.

"IT'S MRS. YELAN TO YOU!" **(Omg, this scene is soooo funny…)**

**Syaoran and Xiong**

"Father…"Syaoran began, as he turned away from Xiong, "…I'm sorry. I was foolish—I was a foolish son. I'm so sorry!"

Syaoran turned around and surprisingly, he hugged Xiong.

"M-my son…I'm sorry too. I'm so sorry," Xiong cried.

**Syaoran and Sakura**

The two had returned to the main area of homes.

"So everything's cool between you and your dad?" Sakura asked Syaoran as they went up the stairs.

"Yeah…I explained a lot of things to him," he replied.

"YEAH! A little TOO much! It took you forever to get back—did you know how hard it was with your mom? She was so pissed!"

Syaoran laughed.

They stopped in front of their doors.

"Syaoran...about what happened…um…that night when we, we—"

"Yeah…I'm so, so sorry."

"Syaoran, I let you. Don't be sorry. I just…when I said it was a mistake…I…I just…"

"I understand. It was your first time and I can't believe I did that to you. I'm sorry. I really am, oh my god Sakura! You don't know how sorry I am."

"I know. Especially now that you decided to be someone _different_," Sakura took Syaoran's hands.

She opened the door with her other and led him inside and closed the door. Sakura turned around and kissed Syaoran, backing him against the door.

"Sakura?" Syaoran said, surprised.

"Syaoran…" Sakura looked into his eyes.

'I always thought he was different…and he _is_.'

"…will you ever go sleep with someone else?"

"What? No! Heh, I changed, remember?"

Sakura didn't laugh.

"Will you ever kiss anyone else?"

"Why? Well, I don't know…if I don't go doing all_ that_ stuff then I guess I won't be doing that either. Why are you asking me all of this?"

"Will you promise me? Promise me that you won't ever be a playboy to anyone else…but me."

"What?" Syaoran yelled.

Sakura pulled Syaoran from the door and pushed him on his bed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I want to show you something, Syaoran," Sakura replied with caution.

Syaoran looked at Sakura with confusion. Sakura took off her jeans and then her blouse. Syaoran watched wide-eyed.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?"

Sakura then took off her bra and panties. Syaoran looked away.

"I don't know what you're doing, Sakura, but stop," Syaoran said in a serious tone.

Sakura ignored him and went on top of him. She began to kiss his neck and then his mouth. Then she had to push him down because his hands were holding him up from lying down. Sakura noticed Syaoran would not kiss her back.

"Syaoran! I know you changed and everything, but you don't have to change and pretend to be someone else to me!"

"And why is that? Put your clothes on. This is stupid…"

Sakura kissed him again, biting him so hard that he literally said, "Ow".

"Because Syaoran! I love you!" Sakura pecked his lips quickly. "I love you. I think I love you."

_Author's Note_: OH-MY-GOD…I did not plan to put Sakura's confession in there! lolx


	11. Forbidden to Love Love

Very disappointing. I'm so tired. Long, hard week. Didn't feel like writing much. But I promised, and a promise is a promise, so I bare with me another sucky chapter. Sigh…will I ever finish this story with enjoyment these days?

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. I wish I did. So back off. I just write.

_Recap: _Sakura experiences the nature of Syaoran's life: his home and parents. After a rough start, Syaoran solves his family problems and starts talking to Sakura again. Sakura tells Syaoran she loved him—in a very awkward way.

_Chapter Notes: _For some reason, I can not get into any of my reviews! GEEEEZ! Arghs…I'm not going to post up any replies for any reviews on this section for the next Reviewer's Section, you guys. Terribly sorry.

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 10: Forbidden to Love Love**

"I love you…"

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love yooouuuuu!"

"I love you! I love you! I love you, I love you—"

"Sakuraaaa…jeez!" Syaoran moaned.

The two were out in the city, roaming around and shopping in the sunny weather. The temperature had changed dramatically, as the sun happily shown and there was not a cloud in the sky **(yesss there was! Like three white puffs in the sky! LOL!)**.

"I love Syaoran!" Sakura sang loudly, drawing attention from the Chinese shoppers.

"SA-KU-RA! SHUT UP!" Syaoran yelled.

They turned a corner.

"I love you Syaoran!" Sakura turned to him. "Do you love me, too?"

"Be quiet," Syaoran looked away. He started to feel his temperature rising.

"SYAORAN! Do yah? Doya doya doya?" Sakura ran around Syaoran as he walked.

"Stop it—hey—Sakura!"

"Syaoran doesn't love meeee! But I love Syao-Syao-kun! I love youuuuu!"

"Ok, ok! I love you too!"

"Nuh uh!"

Sakura was being such a child. The truth was, she was extremely floaty. She woke up in the morning feeling all warm inside, as if something great happened. What great thing happened anyhow?

**Last Night**

"_And why is that? Put your clothes on. This is stupid…"  
_

_Sakura kissed him again, biting him so hard that he literally said, "Ow". _

"_Because Syaoran! I love you!" Sakura pecked his lips quickly. "I love you. I think I love you_."

_Syaoran just looked at Sakura stupidly. _

"_Huh? What did you say there?" he replied._

"…_I—" Sakura didn't know if she could say it. "—I—I love. I love you." _

_Her whisper of those three words made her heart skip. She suddenly felt hot with embarrassment and accomplishment over her naked body._

"_I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU, SYAORAN!" she shouted with joy._

"_WHAT? YOU WHAT?" Syaoran couldn't believe it. How could this girl love him?_

"_Syaoran! I…I love you! It's true! I—I don't know what to say…I can't believe this…but I do! I love you and I don't care anymore! You've been such a jerk, using me and all and now you're telling me you want to change; dude! I love you! I love the way you are and you are such a good guy!" Sakura screamed._

"_Ok, ok. Can you please, please put your clothes on?"_

"_But don't you understand? I am—"_

"_I don't need you to do anything to show me you love me."_

_Sakura shamfully frowned, understanding the truth. She got off him and was about to put on her clothes—_

"_Just wear some pajamas. It's late," Syaoran said, leaving._

"_Wait! Don't go! I'm not done! I love—"_

"_We'll talk about it tomorrow."_

_Syaoran seemed like he didn't want to talk about this—not even tomorrow. He left, and Sakura let him._

'_He…he hates me. He doesn't love me back. Of course not…I was his to use so that Dad could get better and live. I…I…'_

_Sakura cried. She cried and cried as she opened her closet door and dressed into her warm pajamas, a two piece set of cotton pants and a matching button up cotton shirt. She went into the bathroom, wiped her tears, brushed her teeth, and wiped her new tears. Getting out of the cold room and shutting its door, Sakura slumped into bed. All she wanted was to disappear. She could not face anyone tomorrow! Not after such a big confession, dear no! The fear of embarrassment and shyness will overcome her!_

_It seemed like hours when Sakura had fallen asleep. She could hear a voice…perhaps from the dream she was having at the moment…the voice whispered in her ear, so ever closely and warm, that she could feel the lips moving on her flesh, the love words flowing into her brain and heart. Her eyes lazily half-opened, but seeing nothing but black, closed them again, and let the warmness of a pair of arms embrace her in her sleep and the chanting of the words from her mysterious dream-man take her away…_

**(Wow. In English, we were studying about certain types of writing and I really put it into play this time…LOL)**

_Sakura heard the words—many of them. But a pair that she could not forget, even as she was sleeping, was addictive._

"_I love you too Sakura…"_

"_I love you and I'm sorry…"_

"_I can't believe I love you, angel…"_

**This Mornin'**

_Sakura awoke to a dim sunlight from outside. She dazedly looked around; sitting up from the bed she was sleeping in. Sakura saw a Chinese-made vanity, obviously expensive; and a closet door slid open, and two more doors, one probably leading to the bathroom and the other into the hall._

'_That's right…I'm at Yelan's house,' Sakura thought to herself. _

_She recalled the dream she had last night, and of her feeling of embarrassment, regret, and most of all, sorrow._

_Sakura fell back down on the bed. _

"_Ah…how sad. I like the guy who used me so that I could save my old man. Greaaat. Tomoyo's gunna kill me this time…"_

_Grunting came next to her. Sakura's heart beat fastened. She slowly turned to her left. There, lying next to her and asleep, was Syaoran, and his messy bangs, covering his eyes as always when she awoke with him next to her._

"_S-s-syaoran…!" Sakura whispered harshly with an impact of surprise._

_She could not believe it. Was she actually dreaming last night? Or was it all real? Had she been sleeping with Syaoran last night and had he been cursing her with love words?_

_Did he love her back?_

"_Syaoran! Syaoran wake up! You're in the wrong room!" Sakura shouted as she shoved him awake._

"_H-huh, oh what? Whaaat?" Syaoran sleepily arised._

"_What are you doing here? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

"_Whah I'm sleeping—"_

"_Not here! What are you doing here? Get out!"_

"_But…dude, Sakura…I don't have time for this…I told you already! God! I told you last night that—"_

"_No! No—you don't care! Just get out I have nothing to do with you any—what did you say? Last night? What? I WASN'T DREAMING?"_

"_WHAT? YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE DREAMING? I THOUGHT YOU WERE AWAKE THAT WHOLE TIME! What a waste of breath! I was like, making a whole speech and you weren't listening?"_

"_WELL IF YOU WERE SMART ENOUGH, YOU'D REALIZE THAT I WAS ASLEEP BECAUSE I WASN'T EVEN TALKING BACK TO YOU!"_

"_Yes you were…you kept saying 'mmm…hmmmhmmm…', like you understood what I was saying!"_

_Sakura stared at him with bewilderment. Then she laughed. _

"_Your mimicking of me is ridiculous! I do not sound like THAT! Besides, I don't believe you! What were you telling me anyway?"_

"_WHAT? You don't even know what it was about?"_

"…_N-no…" Sakura's heart beat faster. If she it was about what she thought it was about, then…could that mean…_

"_I love you Sakura. I'm sorry. But I love you too."_

**Right now**

Sakura stopped spinning around Syaoran.

"I love you, Syaoran," she said, staring into his eyes and holding his hands. She leaned forward into a warm hug, where her face slept on his chest.

"I love you too, Sakura. I mean it," he blushed, holding her.

"I fell in love…" Sakura whispered to herself, quiet enough so that Syaoran could not hear.

**Dah dum**

"Yay! I bought two new skirts…two new bikinis…jean shorts…a cute cut hat…flats…flip flops…tank tops…sun tan lotion…EVERYTHING! Summer is coming! YAY!" Sakura pranced.

"…Jeez…and guess who payed…" Syaoran mumbled.

"Watchu say?" Sakura eyed. "Of course YOU'RE supposed to pay—you're my boyfriend!"

Syaoran looked at Sakura.

_Boyfriend._

"Yeah," Syaoran sighed, smiling at Sakura.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled back. The two went into Syaoran's convertible and took off.

**Back in TOKYO**

"Hey Eriol," Tomoyo greeted, as she entered Eriol's mansion.

"Hi Tomoyo," he replied, welcoming her in.

"Sakura called me a few days ago," Tomoyo shuffled her feet, "and told me that she was going to go to Hong Kong with Li."

"…What?" Eriol whispered.

"I don't know what's gotten into her. How could she do this—and to her father at this time?"

"Was she forced to go?"

"No…she said she _wanted_ to go!"

The two fell silent. 

"Umm…you want tea?" Eriol chirped in the awkward silence.

"Uhh…sure, thank you!" Tomoyo gratefully replied.

They sat around a small coffee table as one of Eriol's servants came in with a tray of cups and a tea pot.

"I don't know what's wrong…I feel so scared for Sakura…" Tomoyo said.

"Well…she is helping her father by doing this," Eriol said.

Tomoyo sighed, "By selling her body to him? You know what kind of person Li is. For crying out loud—he's a LI!"

"…Tomoyo…um…I recently found out…well, ok I knew. Well…"

"Spit it out! What?"

"…my parents are friends with the Li's."

"WHAT?"

"…yeah I'm real sor—"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I—I—because—"

"_HEY ERIOL! SO WHENERU GUNNA TELL TOMOYO?"_

"_JUST TELL HER!"_

"_YOU LOVE TOMOYO-CHANNNN!"_

"_Seize…the day."_

"Sakura…"

"What?" Tomoyo continued. "WELL?"

"Because I love you Tomoyo. I love you. I was in love with you ever since I met you."

Eriol leaned over the coffee table and kissed Tomoyo's lips. She froze, her hands close to her chest and eyes squeezed shut. Eriol removed himself and looked at her with his half-shut eyes.

"You love me…?" Tomoyo asked shyly, looking up at him.

"Yes. Very much," he whispered.

"I never told Sakura. Because I thought…I thought that it'd be impossible. But…" Tomoyo leaned up and pecked him on his cheek. "…I love you more!"

Tomoyo jumped over the table, into Eriol's arms, causing him to fall back on the couch. They stayed there, with Tomoyo cuddling into his neck.

'Finally, I had the guts. Thanks Sakura…' Eriol thought to himself and hugged Tomoyo tighter.

**Hong Kong/Syaoran's Home**

It was night time now, and Sakura had already settled with her many new items.

"Yesssss! This is the life!" Sakura sighed as she walked down the stairs.

"Sakura…ha ha…look at this!" Syaoran was sitting on the couch in the living room of their home, watching TV.

Sakura went behind the couch and stared wide-eyed. It was them! On TV! It was their shopping extravaganza! Suddenly, Sakura saw clips popping up all over the screen of them hugging.

"HOEEEE!" Sakura jumped with embarrassment.

"Awww…you look so cute—sure, this scene was taken kind of far away, but you can still see your cute little smile—"

"Be quiet! I want to know what they say about this!" Sakura listened, but then, "Um…ha ha! Syaoran, please translate to me!"

Syaoran sighed hard, but talked out the lines for her:

"_This afternoon on the streets of Hong Kong, we have Mr. Syaoran Li, who had returned to his home town not long ago, with a young girl who has been identified as Miss Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto Productions Company of Tokyo. As seen, we have captured the two shopping and with much evidence, these two are dating. If you recall the Li Corporation history, Mr. Xiong Li's rivals in business are the Kinomotos of Tokyo, yet seen here is the daughter of Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto with Mr. Syaoran. Was this an arranged marriage? Could have their son and daughter's love build up a new friendship between the Li's and the Kinomoto's?" _

"WHAT? A MARRIAGE? AHAHAHAA!" Sakura choked up. "Geeeeez! My dad doesn't even know we're dating—"

Sakura drew silent, then said, "Well…he doesn't know much lately…"

"Cheer up, Sakura. I'm sure your dad will be fine. We can visit him when we get back," Syaoran soothed. "Don't worry. And—and we can tell him. We can tell him we're dating. Me and you; a Li and a Kinomoto. Ok?"

"…Yeah. You're right. I should have faith, right?"

Syaoran gave her an encouraging smile.

"Hey dinner's ready. Let's go eat?" Syaoran said as he turned off the TV and got up.

"Sure! Yumm!"

'I hope…I hope father will accept my feelings for a Li…I just…what if the news affects him? And…and I will take over for him. I promise,' Sakura thought sadly.

**Tsuki-tan Medical Center**

"Dr. Sue, Mr. Kinomoto has successfully went through the process and is recovering from the surgery."

"Good, good. I shall tell Miss Sakura right away about this news," replied the doctor.

"Should I inject?"

"No. Not yet; I'm going to tell Miss Sakura the next steps first. I think he's going to make it."

**Dah Dum**

"GOOOOSHHH I'M STUFFED MAN!" Sakura sighed loudly.

"Yeah, I know. You ate like…EVERYTHING!" Syaoran glared.

"Ahhhahaa oh please—oh! The phone, Syaoran!"

Syaoran made his home without servants, thus, he had to answer the phone himself. He went to the receiver slowly, and picked it up.

"Li Syaoran."

"Mr. Li? May I ask if Miss Sakura is available? This is regarding her father's progress," Dr. Sue said.

"Uh, sure. Hold please. Sakura, it's for you—your dad—"

Sakura grabbed the phone away and answered, "Hello? Is my dad—is he alright?"

"Good evening, Miss Sakura. Yes, your father is fine—he's going to make it!"

Sakura's eyes began to form tears of happiness.

"N-no really? Oh my God…oh my God! SYAORAN! HE'S—HE'S OK!"

"That's great!" Syaoran replied with relief.

"Dr. Sue! When can I—where—"

"Alright Miss Sakura. Your father is steadily recovering. He is expected to wake up next week. Why don't you come by Monday morning? We need to inject some medications into him, however. This might cause some side effects…but it is completely necessary. Shall we talk about this on Monday? We won't inject anything until then. He won't need it right now."

"Yes, yes! Alright. I'll tell you then—I'll _see_ you then!"

_Click_

"Syaoran!"

Sakura embraced Syaoran with great cheer.

"I'm! I'm so ha-happy!" Sakura cried.

"Aww Sakooora!" Syaoran brushed her tears away. "I love you."

"I love you…too."

Sakura leaned up to him, and there they shared a warm kiss.

'My life…is starting to turn around,' Sakura thought, as she and Syaoran kissed.

The two headed off to retire to sleep.

"So Syaoran, when are we going back to Tokyo?" Sakura asked as they went up stairs.

"Um…well today is Friday…You want to go home Sunday morning?" Syaoran thought and asked.

"Ok!"

Sakura and Syaoran brushed their teeth and put on some comfy pajamas. Sakura lay on the bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Syaoran kept her awake for a minute, when he made her snuggle up to his neck and then hug her shoulders.

Sakura sighed, "You're my world, Syaoran…"

"You're mine too, love."

**Next Day**

Sakura opened her eyes to a very cozy feeling.

"Mmmm…" Sakura sounded.

She saw that Syaoran was still asleep next to her. Her heart pounded.

'God, I'm so crazy about him…'

She cuddled close to him again, realizing that his arm was still around her.

**Dah dum**

It was near the afternoon now, as the sun came up slowly. Sakura had fallen asleep again, but this time, when she awoke, Syaoran was not there.

"Syaoran?"

**Syaoran**

Syaoran had woke up no longer after Sakura fell asleep again. He had thought a lot about Sakura last night—thinking of her as a Kinomoto.

'Sure…maybe _her_ father would accept me. But does _my_ father accept her? He probably thinks, because I told him and mother that the wedding wasn't really a wedding, that Sakura and I don't really have feelings for each other.'

He walked around the porch, into his parents' section. Up their stairs he went, and he finally approached their room. He knocked, but no answer. He went outside again, finding his mother on the way.

"Syaoran, good morning," Yelan greeted.

"Mother, have you—good morning—have you seen father?" Syaoran said.

"He's in The Room…"

"Thanks."

"What are you up to, Syaoran? You know, you shouldn't be so—"

"Really, thanks mother."

Syaoran didn't even wait for Yelan to finish. He rapidly walked to the opposite direction, where The Room was located.

Syaoran arrived at his father's place. He knocked hard at the large doors, waiting for a reply.

"Come in, son," came Xiong's voice.

Syaoran obeyed. He walked in, to find Xiong writing something on this desk with the one, dim light on.

"Father…I—I have to talk to you about…about Sakura," Syaoran jumped into his purpose.

"Oh? Are you going to tell me when you are going to bring her back to Tokyo?"

"Well…not exactly. I…I just want to ask, how much do you hate the Kinomoto family anyway?"

"I hate them. For their business. For their INTERFERENCE!"

"They didn't interfere—they just wanted to start a business and raise their family…you know. And they just HAPPENED to gain a LOT of costumers…"

"It doesn't matter. They are too perfect—I want full length pride and success—without the Kinomoto family in my way!"

"Father. You have to cooperate! You can't be the only one with all that fame! There are other people of the world you know?"

"I don't care. As long as I'm alive—as long as the Li's are alive—we stand taller than the rest. That's how I built this system. Understand?"

"I do not share the same ideas of business with you anymore, Father. You know that. That is why I came here to tell you that—" Syaoran took in some air. "—that I've fallen in love with Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."

"WHAT? THE WEDDING IS TRUE?"

"No. There is no wedding, but I love her. I love Sakura with all my heart."

"No. I forbid this love—you shall not, and I mean never, fall in love with a Kinomoto. I don't care if you fall in love with a low-life, but you will never interact with this Kinomoto!"

"Father! You can not do this to me! I—I just want to be with her! Is that too much to ask?"

"Well I'm not sure, son! You've been sleeping with so many girls; I'm not very convinced you suddenly found THE ONE!"

"Father, we discussed that. I'm sorry, I truly am. But Sakura, I love her!"

Xiong raised from his chair in frustration.

"If you do not give her up, I promise you. I will RUIN her family's business!"

_Author's Note_: Very disappointing. But…yikes. So what is Xiong up to?


	12. A Kinomoto, A Li, and A Eriol

Hey there! I bet you guys were all anxious for this chapter! Especially because I brushed off a date on when to put this one up—terribly sorry! Nevertheless, I'm energized to continue **Living a Life**! I hope you all had a nice vacation! I'm still on mine because my school started their break right before Christmas Eve. Oh yes! HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR! 2006, BABY!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, but this fanfic is MINE! BUAHAHAHA!

_Re-cap: _Sakura finally accepts Syaoran as a "different" person, even though he was a Li. She declares her love for him, and with slight difficulties, Sakura's feelings were returned. Hoping that Sakura's father would accept him as Sakura's lover, Syaoran goes off to tell his own father about accepting Sakura, a Kinomoto. Given the answer, Xiong states that if Syaoran does not give Sakura up, he would ruin her family business.

_Chapter Notes:_ Oh, love is in the air! Anyhow, the title of this chapter is very interesting…it shows how the three of them (as in Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol), have something in common…read and find out! **Oh, and if you're wondering why I put …and a ERIOL, instead of …and a HIIRIGIZAWA, it's because it sounded better as ERIOL**.

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 11: A Kinomoto, A Li, and A Eriol**

Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. What did his father mean by that?

Syaoran snorted, "Father, with all do **(omg, I just noticed…is this common sentence used with "do," as I used, or "due?)**respect, what can you possibly do to her business? You have no control over it!"

Xiong paused, and finally replied, "Well I honestly don't know what I am going to do. But I will do something—I can't allow my son, a Li, to interact with a Kinomoto that way. What would the world say? WHAT WOULD I DO AS THE FATHER A KINOMOTO!"

Syaoran silenced. He noticed, if not much, Xiong was crying.

"Father…" Syaoran started, "…I—I can't help but to feel this way for Sakura. Believe me, I tried to fight it…I—no. That'd be a lie, I guess…What I'm trying to say is—"

Syaoran turned away from his weeping father.

"I was angry. I was angry to be in this whole business thing…taking over for you, working and being disciplined—I hated it all. I grew up knowing to hate the Kinomoto's…Father! I love Sakura so much, so I'm too ashamed to say this but—because I was to hate the Kinomoto's, I found one in need of help! Sakura! I was going to use her—throw all my anger on her; all my troubles…before I knew it, I realized that I couldn't hate the Kinomoto's…they did nothing to me. Nothing…"

Xiong looked up with his glistening eyes.

"Xiao Lang! You are converted into liking them because of one girl! How could you say this? I've worked too hard—the Li's have worked too hard to stop now because of you and your romance," Xiong yelled. "I've forgiven you, seen past my own regrets—but now you come back to tell me you are truly in love with HER?"

Xiong slammed his fists onto his desk, causing the dim light to shake around.

"I have no regrets, father. Why can't you understand that this can not go on? It hurts to think that I'm torn between my family's worth of business and Sakura's heart. I love her so much…and to compare that with something I hated doing: my work; I can't do it," Syaoran turned back to his father. "Father, I will stand by Sakura's side. I will. I don't care if you don't approve; I don't even care if Fujitaka-san doesn't approve. I will stand by her side."

Xiong looked up darkly at Syaoran.

"Do you really think that Fujitaka will accept _you_?" he sneered.

Syaoran didn't answer.

"Let me ask you something, son," Xiong continued. "If Fujitaka doesn't want you, would _Sakura_ still want you?"

Syaoran let a pang go past his heart.

'_Wouldn't she? She would…she would.'_

"Sakura and I love each other. That's all that matters," Syaoran replied. His body shook, and he bit his tongue to make himself stop doing so.

Xiong smiled with satisfaction and wiped the tears he had away.

"I've worked too hard, son. I won't give it all up now, especially not for such a _stupid_ purpose," he said.

Syaoran turned away and started to walk towards the door.

"You'd never know, father. You'd never know how I feel because you were never in love yourself," with that, Syaoran left The Room.

Xiong stared blindly at his closed doors.

'_You were never in love yourself…'_

Xiong once again pounded his desk.

"Damn you, Xiao Lang…damn you!"

**Syaoran's room **

Sakura had gotten up and brushed her teeth, even brushed her hair and watched some TV. Syaoran still hadn't come back yet and she started to get worried.

Sakura looked down at her pajamas, "Stupid Syaoran…you better not have gone out without me. I wanna go shopping too…"

Sakura looked up to the ceiling.

'_Who am I kidding? Who cares about _that_…where's Syaoran?'_

Anxious and bored, she laid back on the bed and being in her lazy state, she drifted off.

A few minutes later, Syaoran walked in.

"Sakur—" he started.

He realized she was asleep and walked to her side of the bed.

'_What's this? Her hair is all straight and stuff…it wasn't like that when I left her…was it?'_

Syaoran leaned down to her mouth. She breathed evenly.

"Heh, your breath smells all minty. You woke up eh? Jeez, what have you been doing? Asleep again already?" Syaoran laughed softly.

He crouched down beside her, just looking at Sakura's closed eyes.

"I love you so much…but…" Syaoran frowned in hurt and looked away.

"…S…Syaoran," Sakura mumbled. She seemed to still be asleep.

Syaoran looked back at her.

Eyes slowly opening, Sakura repeated, "Syaoran..."

**CHiBi MOMENT! HAHA! **

The two stared at each other, blinking with their large, surprised eyes…

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed, jumping up from the bed and making Syaoran fall back onto the floor. "WAH—WAH—WHATERYOUDOINGHERE?"

"Ow…um, this happens to be my room…and we're in Hong Kong, so—"

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU SERIOUSLY! You just—you just surprised me!" Sakura cut in.

Sakura stared at him with a nervous, frowning face, waiting for him to reply.

Syaoran just smiled and...ATTACK! He had got up and pushed her back down on the bed.

"Syaoran! What are you—" Syaoran had quieted her with a kiss.

Sakura immediately loosed and lost her control. When they ended, Syaoran whispered right away, "I love you Sakura. I love you so much it hurts."

Not knowing why he had his sudden outburst, Sakura just said back, "Syaoran, don't worry me, okay?"

Syaoran looked into her eyes. They were…_happy_. They shown with relief and energy. Sakura let out a big smile.

"You know what Syaoran? You're heavy! And if you keep staring at me and telling me how much you love me while you're crushing me, then I don't think I'd survive to tell you I love you too!"

Syaoran's eyes widened. He flipped Sakura over so that she was the one on top. Sakura gasped, and suddenly remembered this same scene from when she first met Syaoran. The only difference was that, this time, she had her courage to look at him straight in the eye.

"You just told me you loved me too, stupid!" Syaoran smirked.

"Idiot! Well I didn't mean it!" Sakura pouted. "Besides, where were you? If you loved me, you wouldn't just run off like that without me knowing—"

Sakura was again silenced by his kiss.

'_I don't want to tell you, Sakura…'_

Sakura's hands left her chest and went around Syaoran's neck, feeling the cold pillow above it. Syaoran's hands roamed her clothing, eventually going under her pajama pants and over her bottom **(Lol I like saying "bottom" now more than "butt" HAHAA! New trait of mine! Weeee!)**. His palms rubbed against the cheeks and around her thighs.

"Mmmm, Sawron noot noooww…" Sakura mumbled through their kiss.

"Whyyy noooot?" Syaoran pouted back, breaking their kiss.

"Because…because…" Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't want him to do anything because she would lose control. "Arghs why do you have to be so annoying?"

Sakura got up and took off her pajama blouse. Right after, she went back down to him, giving him the eye.

"Why do you have to such a bitchy bitch?" Syaoran answered back to her remark.

Sakura allowed Syaoran to remove her pants and all.

"Because that's what makes you crazy about me…" Sakura kissed him passionately, firing things up. She unbuttoned his large, thin polo shirt with ease. She directed him to sit up, not breaking their kiss, and pushed his shirt down. Syaoran left her lips and slid down to her chin, then neck. Sakura leaned back, holding onto his shoulders so that she wouldn't fall. She felt aching below; she needed him again.

"Syaoran…" Sakura sighed passionately, "…we do this too much…"

"We only did it once, love…" Syaoran whispered into her breasts.

Without warning, Syaoran slowly entered his middle finger into Sakura. He only moved out once, when he put in his other, racing them back and forth.

"Syao—ran!" Sakura whimpered.

'_This feeling…my love for Syaoran is so overwhelming my heart can't hold it all!' _Sakura thought as she matched Syaoran's pace.

**Sunday Morning**

Sakura's eyes slowly opened. She was welcomed with soreness and realized she was on top of Syaoran, legs wrapped as close as possible around his waist.

'_Whoa…last night was wild…' _Sakura thought sleepily. She felt so tired.

She was about to go back to sleep when…

"OMG! SYAORAN!" She cried, jumping up. She immediately fell back down because her naked skin exposed to the cold air in the room. She threw the blankets back over her and Syaoran.

"Oh-my-God. What-is-it," Syaoran jabbed slowly. He too, was tired.

"We are supposed to leave today! Back to Japan! In the morning! Shit and we had sex last night!"

"Ahh…can't we just stay like this…" Syaoran closed his eyes again. He apparently enjoyed Sakura's bare body against his.

"SYAORAN! I WANT TO GO HOME NOW! MY DAD! TOMORROW'S THE DAY—" Sakura yelled.

"—yeah, yeah…we can leave in the afternoon…" Syaoran mumbled in.

"But I want to meet with Tomoyo and Eriol first! COME ON!" Sakura raised her fists. "I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN!"

Syaoran's eyes awoke immediately.

"Then get off of me! You're the one who's stopping us from going! It's not my fault you want to be so CLOSE to me!" Syaoran held her fists with his hands playfully.

"SYAORAN LI! I'M GOING TO KI—" Sakura stopped when she was quickly pecked by smiling Syaoran.

Sakura glared in a dream-like way, "O-okay you idiot."

She got up and went to the bathroom.

"Wait for me, you little bitch!" Syaoran got up too, and ran after Sakura.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura frowned. She squirted some toothpaste onto her toothbrush and began at her teeth. She stopped for a second, and then continued to brush. Why did she stop for that second? Because Syaoran had followed her into the bathroom, just to hug her from behind.

"Do you always brush your teeth when you're naked?" Syaoran asked aloud.

Sakura spit the toothpaste out of her mouth, "Never! Only just now," she rinsed her mouth. "You make me do many things I don't ever do—are you even listening to me?"

She looked in front of her, where she saw their reflection. Looking right at Syaoran, she realized that he had drifted off on her shoulder.

"SYAORAN WAKE UP! IT'S YOUR TURN!" she screamed.

"YIKES! YESSIR!" Syaoran straightened up, leaving Sakura's shoulder.

"I'm…I'M A MA'AM! NOT A SIR! ARRRRGHS!" Sakura left the bathroom to Syaoran and started to changed. It was really cold, so she wore a pair of jeans, a long sleeved, show-lotsa-cleavage shirt, and one of Syaoran's sweaters.

**I just have to describe the sweater Sakura picked out from Syaoran's wardrobe!**

The sweater was fairly large on Sakura, for Syaoran bought sizes of sweaters larger than himself! It went right above Sakura's knees, and it was black. In the front, above the pocket pouch **(you know…where you put your hands in!)**, was a picture, in green. I was this picture: TT'''' **(The picture was in ARiAL font so yeah.)**

Syaoran changed into jeans too, and a black tee, with a loose-large green turtle neck jacket.

"Let's go, Sir!" Syaoran joked.

"Shut up!" Sakura snapped back.

They walked down the stairs with their luggage. Sakura smiled to herself.

'_Stupid Syaoran…everything you say makes me want to just jump on you and hug you forever.'_

When they reached the set of main houses, Syaoran told Sakura, "Go on outside. I'll be right back—I need to tell them I'm leaving."

"WAH? You mean they don't know yet?" Sakura made a face. "You were supposed to tell them! You're barely telling them now?"

"Sakura, they wouldn't let us leave until—I'll be right back ok?" Syaoran left without further words. He brushed her off as if she were no one.

"Until what? HEY!" Sakura yelled after him. She stopped, and shooting a worried look at Syaoran's back, she walked out to the front gate, where she first saw Yelan.

'_They wouldn't let us leave until they know I won't be with you anymore, Sakura.'_

**Dah Dum**

Syaoran reached the rooms of his parents. He opened the door, finding the both of them asleep, but now fairly awake.

"Xiao Lang?" Yelan rose slowly.

"I'm leaving today. Right now. Back to Tokyo," Syaoran stated without emotion. "I just wanted to wish you both a farewell."

"Farewell? If you go with that girl back to Tokyo and be with her—I will not rest until I terrorize her business!" Xiong shouted.

"Good bye," Syaoran ignored and started to leave.

"I WILL JEAPORDIZE FUJITAKA'S HEALTH!"

Syaoran stopped, eyes wide with shock and sudden fear. He turned around.

"You wouldn't dare!" he yelled back to Xiong.

"Oh, I will. And if you try to tell anyone, ha! Well, you don't have any proof. Leave Sakura! I will make sure I know about your "progress…" believe me. I will know!"

Syaoran darkly glared at his father. After a moment, he left and slammed the door.

**Sakura**

'_I hope Syaoran's not mad at me or something…I just didn't want him to get in trouble…that's all. But…he treated me so…differently just now…_

'_He's been acting just a bit weird lately…as if he's not telling me anything anymore. Are we drifting apart? No, that can't be…he told me just yesterday how much he loved me…he loved me so much that it hurt him. _

'_But how come he cut me off when I asked him where he went? I actually forgot about that…and why did he stop talking, leaving me to wonder? He just…left…and brushed me off._

'_Syaoran…don't worry me…it hurts to even think about you drifting away from us…'_

"Sakura, hey let's go now," Syaoran said as he walked toward their luggage. He took out a little microphone from his jacket and talked into it.

"Hey, we're departing now. I need assistance with our luggage. Over and out."

He looked back at Sakura, who was just standing there and staring at him with sad eyes. Syaoran widened his eyes.

"…H-hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura ran to him and hugged him tightly, crying all of a sudden.

"Syaoran! Don't leave me! I'm sorry for making you angry! Please, if you love me you wouldn't leave me!" Sakura cried.

Syaoran didn't understand. He put his hand on Sakura's shoulder and made her look up at him.

Wiping away her tears, he said, "Sakura, I'll always be by your side. Don't be sorry—if I did anything to hurt you, I didn't want it to be that way."

Sakura scrunched up her face again, about to burst into more tears and covered her face into his jacket.

"You poor little thing…don't worry Sakura…I won't make you worry…"

"Sir! We are present!"

Syaoran turned to his gaurds, holding Sakura and leading her to follow him.

"Ok. Let's go!"

**Tokyo**

_Ding ding ding dong_

"Yes? Oh! Tomoyo!"

Eriol stepped back to let Tomoyo into his house.

"ERIOL! SAKURA CALLED ABOUT AN HOUR AGO! She was in a jet—she's on her way back right now and she's going to see us! Better news, her father! HE WILL AWAKE TOMORROW!"

"Wahh?" Eriol said, very surprised.

Tomoyo leaped onto Eriol, unable to withstand her happiness. Eriol fell back on the ground.

"Oh, Eriol! I'm so happy for Sakura! I'm so very happy!"

"Me too, Tomoyo, I'm just…so glad," Eriol replied. He thought about Sakura, with her smiling face, coming down to see them. "I can't wait to see her."

Tomoyo suddenly backed away from him, crying, "OH! I'm so sorry! I'm hurting your legs, aren't I!"

Eriol leaned up to Tomoyo and kissed her gently, a long, soft kiss.

"…Oh…" Tomoyo whispered when they parted. Her milky skin blushed.

'_OMG WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? SAKURA-CHAN! HELP ME! …Although me and Eriol confessed…this is only the second time we've kissed! It's so embarrassing and awkward…I always wanted to kiss him again after that one day…but I never had the courage…what should I do now? Should I kiss him? But I said "oh!" WHAT WAS THAT! IS IT TOO WEIRD NOW! BLAH BLAH? BLAH! BLAH BLAH…BLAH' _Tomoyo shouted in her head, unable to think of a solution, yet there she was, kissed and blushing, sitting on Eriol.

"Tomoyo…" Eriol said.

"Y-yes, Eriol?" Tomoyo blushed more. She looked down at her hands, unable to move.

"…I'm serious about you, do you know? I've never loved anyone—you are my first love."

Tomoyo shot her head up and stared into his sincere eyes. She slightly frowned in anticipation, then, slowly leaned forward and closed her eyes. She stopped leaning after a while, because she was going so slow, she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She opened her eyes a little, and then shot them open wide when she realized the she was right up in his face, about an inch away from his mouth. What made her heart pound the most was that he was staring right into her eyes, as she was to his.

"…Ano…" Tomoyo whispered all of a sudden.

In the same direct outreach that Tomoyo spilled her hesitation, Eriol grabbed her head and pushed her forward.

"MMMFF!" Tomoyo gasped into his lips out of surprise.

'_Don't think, Tomoyo! Don't think!'_

And finally, she didn't think. Whatever was controlling her, she was doing whatever she wanted to do freely.

They parted, and Tomoyo panted. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and Eriol was blushing.

But no regrets.

Eriol panted and looked at her eyes. He pulled on the ribbon resting on her chest, and it undid her cardigan. He slowly took it off her, revealing her bare shoulders of her tube top.

They did not break eye contact at all this. Finally, Tomoyo reached for her back and with difficulty, attempted to pull down her zipper to the top. She couldn't, and Eriol placed his hands on top of her's, slowly moving them down. The zipper came down to its end.

Tomoyo grew hot at the feeling of her skin exposed to Eriol. She lifted her top off. Her lacey violet bra held onto her helplessly.

Eriol took his vest off, then his polo.

'_Arghs…everything is going so slowly…I feel like I'm going to burst! I get hotter and hotter by the minute! I'm…I'm going to EXPLODE!' _Tomoyo raved in her head.

She started to unbutton his polo herself, because he was going too slowly. She pushed it off him, revealing his chest.

"Eriol! You work out?" Tomoyo clasped her mouth.

Eriol laughed. "Yeah, actually, I do!"

The two laughed.

Tomoyo looked into his eyes and placed her hands on his abs, sliding it down, and started to unbutton his pants. Eriol unclasped her bra and it fell to her lap.

"T-Tomoyo…have you ever had…had…had _this_?" Eriol asked.

"S-sex? N-no…n-never!" Tomoyo replied. "H-have you?"

She had finished with the buttons on his pants. She got off of him and they both stood up.

"N-no!" Eriol answered.

He leaned down and kissed Tomoyo again. Dreamily, Tomoyo licked the bottom of his lips and she let her tongue into his mouth. Eriol backed her into a wall. They kissed rhythmically as soon as Eriol started to play with her tongue.

Without hesitation, his hands pushed up her breasts, rubbing them before forcing them back down. Tomoyo let out a moan into their kiss. She pushed his boxers down with his pants. After she did that, she pulled down her skirt.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo sighed when they parted. "I really love you."

"I really love you too, Tomoyo…" he replied into her mouth.

**Sakura and Syaoran**

"Gosh…I called like a MILLION TIMES! Where is she?" Sakura said as she hung up the phone for the 20th time. "I told Tomoyo I'd be coming—why would she leave?"

"Maybe because she found a new best friend!" Syaoran teased.

"WAH? She would never! ARGHS SHE BETTER NOT HAVE!"

"You are so gullible, Sak-uuura!"

"SYAORAN! You—you meanie!"

The two have gotten off the jet a while ago, and had called Tomoyo, but she didn't pick up. Now, they were being driven to her place.

They walked up the steps of her porch to find a note that read:

"Hey Sakura! I'm so glad you are back! Meet me at Eriol's house! We can celebrate together!

-Tomoyo"

"Eriol, huh?" Syaoran sneered. "Isn't he that guy you're always chatting with? The one you told me that is 'oooh, absooolutely in love with my beeeest friend!"?

"Yes, Syao-kun. Believe me, we are NOT into each other, so don't get all jealous AGAIN!"

Syaoran remembered that time when he was jealous of Eriol—for the first time being jealous for a girl—he blushed. **(CHAPTER 6: Weed)**

"S-shut up! You don't know what you're saying!" he yelled.

"What—ever you saaay, Syoa-Syao!" Sakura smiled, getting back into the car. "We're going to Eriol's!"

**Tomoyo and Eriol**

"Eriol…Eriol…Eriooool…" Tomoyo sighed.

The two were on the floor, desperately clinging onto each other and out of air.

Her walls milked him as he repeated his plunges. Her legs felt numb around his waist and her body was shivering with this new pleasure.

"T-Tomoyo…I have…to s-st-top!" Eriol panted.

"T-then stop for heav-van's sake!" Tomoyo shuddered with ecstasy. "Oh!"

Tomoyo had gasped, feeling Eriol fall onto her.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo sighed again, "…how can something hurt so much feel so good?"

"I don't know…maybe because it's with you…?" he raised his head and looked into her dreamy eyes. "I love you."

"I love…you too…" they were about to kiss when the door was banged.

"ERIOL-KUN! I'M BACK IN THE FLESH! YES! IMMA COME IN OKAY? I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER TO SEE YOU TWO!" Sakura shouted from outside in a fluffy kind of way.

Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura all have spare keys to each other's house. It was something they did, as a friendship symbol. Too bad…because now it's a discover-I'm-doing-it-symbol.

WAHM!

The door opened and Sakura opened her arms, as if she were expecting to get a big set of hugs, but when she was not returned with any, she opened her eyes.

There, in front of her, was Tomoyo, naked and covering herself. Next to her, was Eriol, the same, sitting cross-legged and covering his lap.

"Oi, Sakura, you practically ran up to this stupid place—" Syaoran began as he was walking up to Sakura.

"NO! SYAORAN! STOP!" Sakura cried.

She slammed the door and pushed Syaoran down from the steps.

"What the hell, Sakura?"

"Oh, my God," Sakura spaced out.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, my God…THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER!" Sakura screamed for joy.

Inside, Eriol and Tomoyo heard Sakura's screams; she wasn't mad, she was so happy!

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"Sakuraaa…!" Tomoyo smiled.

"AND OH, MY, GOD! ERIOL WORKS OUT?" Sakura screamed again.

Inside, the two sweat dropped.

"Does everybody have to know?" Eriol mumbled.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sakura? Who cares if that Eriol monster works out or not! I work out too! I mean, you know it; you've seen me so many times without my shirt on—" Syaoran started.

"Shut up!" Sakura stopped.

The door opened, and it revealed Eriol and Tomoyo, fully dressed again.

"Sakura-chan! I—" Tomoyo started. "Li-san! What—what is he doing here—I thought that you were free from him—what is the meaning of this?"

Sakura looked surprised. Because she had fallen in love with Syaoran, she forgot all about the deal that she had made with him a long time ago. Althought Syaoran had broken off that deal, it doesn't change the fact that Tomoyo and Eriol despised the Li's.

"Tomoyo, I can explain—" Sakura pleaded.

"You!" Syaoran cut in.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"You! I've seen you before—you work for my father!" Syaoran was talking to no other than Eriol himself.

_Author's Notes:_ Well, there you go! I read my past chapters, and I realized, no, they do not suck at all! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME, ALL OF YOU. I would never have continued with this story without your encouragements! So, what is the meaning of this? Eriol had told Tomoyo that his parents are the Li's friends…but he never mentioned that he worked for Xiong himself! OOOO! Yikes!

_Common thing – Look at Chapter Notes:_ The common thing between the three is that…they are all involved with each other's darker secrets about the Li's…don't you think?


	13. Sick Solving

**This took longer than I expected! With sudden work piling on my for English, I had to delay my update. This chapter was very complex and I have so many ideas to throw out and have things make sense! I'm so sorry, but here it is!**

My dear fans, I just want to tell you all that I impressed myself! The last chapter seemed to be a HUGE success! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm very pleased to hear from ya'll and of your opinions!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura –bumps into a wall—but this here is –trips—mine!

_Re-cap:_ Sakura and Syaoran prepare to leave Hong Kong to return to Japan after hearing the good news about Fujitaka. Xiong makes continuous threats to Syaoran because of his true relationship with Sakura—and to top that off, Sakura and Syaoran's love gets rocky. When visiting Tomoyo and Eriol, Syaoran declares Eriol as his father's employee!

_Chapter Notes:_ The dark days of this story have finally come.

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 12: Sick Solving**

"S-syaoran! Geez chill out! I think he already got the point that you don't like him," Sakura disapproved.

"Sakura! You mean _this_ is Eriol? Hell no!" Syaoran glared back at Sakura. "No way in HELL is this guy a good friend of yours."

"What the hell are YOU talking about? What do you mean he can't be my friend?" Sakura shouted back. "You have no right to decide that! I've known Eriol for a long, long time! How could you say that? Just because he doesn't meet your expectat—"

"This guy works for my damn father, Sakura!" Syaoran cut off Sakura.

"Sakura…?" Tomoyo whispered uneasily.

"Shut up Syaoran. How dare you say something like that—in front of Eriol—in front of Tomoyo!" Sakura said in a clear tone. "How dare you say that in front of ME! All I wanted was to see my friends again, after being with you for such a long time, trapped and alone! You…you are so selfish!"

Sakura shook in anger and emotional spasm. Syaoran stared hard at Sakura with shock in his eyes. She stared back just as hard.

'…_you felt alone?'_

"How can you think like that? I SWEAR I saw him more than once in Hong Kong. He works for my father. I swear it. My father would never fire someone who has the permission to go into That Room." Syaoran said to Sakura. "Believe me, Sakura. I know it. If anyone like that were to be fired, my father would have to kill him."

He shot a glare at Eriol, who stood quietly in their argument.

"E-Eriol…is this…is that true?" Tomoyo whispered.

Tomoyo, having grown up with Sakura, felt against the Li's because of their rivalry against the Kinomoto's. To think of Eriol being one of _them_ crushed her. How would she feel?

"Of course it's not true, Tomoyo," Eriol softly replied. "I'm sorry, Li-san. If you're mad about last time…when I cursed at you online, I'm very sorry. I was only worried about Sakura. But I don't know what you're talking about."

"You lying bastard!" Syaoran grabbed the collar of Eriol's polo.

"SYAORAN!"

Syaoran turned to Sakura.

"You heard him! He said he doesn't know what you're talking about!" Sakura yelled teary-eyed. "How _could_ you?"

She turned away from him and ran down the porch and out of Eriol's gates.

"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. He shoved Eriol back and said to him, "I don't know what you're up to and I don't know how long you stayed here in Japan. But if you do anything, I'll make sure you regret it!"

He left Eriol and Tomoyo as he ran after Sakura.

The cold air soon smelled raw and empty. Rain fell again, after a long, long time of sleeping.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo said quietly.

Eriol gave Tomoyo a small smile and turned back to the gates as the rain fell endlessly on them.

**Dah Dum**

_Alone…_

…_Trapped. And alone…_

"Sakura! Where are you?" Syaoran ran down the road from Eriol's house. The rain soaked his hair but he kept running.

…_alone._

"Sakura! Damn it where are you? Sakura!"

He reached a nearby park and entered. The sand was wet and soggy; with every step he took, he made a deep footprint.

"Sakura…where are you…"

Syaoran reached a pavement where the picnic benches sat nearby. He collapsed onto the ground, drenched and cold.

'…_being with you…trapped and alone.'_

"Sakura! Sakura!" Syaoran yelled loudly. "Sakura! SAKURA!"

He pounded his fist on the pavement.

"I just…don't want you to get hurt, Sakura…I'm afraid…I'm so scared…don't get hurt, Sakura, don't get hurt…I'm so scared he'll hurt you…he said he would! He would…and I bet he can!"

Syaoran, bent over the pavement, squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"…He can hurt you, Sakura. He's crazy! Damn it…I don't know what he'd do…anything! ANYTHING, SAKURA! YOU HEAR ME? ANYTHING!"

"…_being with you…trapped. Trapped…"_

"I'm not like him! I'm not…I'm not…"

Syaoran got up and looked around. He ran again, searching for Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

…_ALONE._

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered. He stopped running to catch his breath.

'_How long was I running for…?'_

He looked up to his side, and there, about a yard away, was Sakura. She was standing over a hillside, where she looked beyond the landscape and city of Japan.

"…Sakura!" Syaoran gasped. He jogged over to her. "Sakura…"

"What is it, that you want, Syaoran?" she asked quietly.

"I want you to get out of the rain, now come on—"

"No, Syaoran. What is it that you want, here in Japan?"

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"What are you looking for in Japan?"

"Nothing. I'm just here to settle my father's business."

"That's all that matters to you, Syaoran. It's your business. You don't understand…"

"No, Sakura. It's my _father's_ business, not mine."

Syaoran went closer to Sakura's standing.

"All I have…now…are my friends, Syaoran…my father may be recovering…but…"

Sakura whirled around.

"They are all I have left in Japan, Syaoran! Don't you get it?"

"No. You're wrong, Sakura…"

Syaoran stepped in and embraced her.

"…You're wrong. You have me too."

"No! No! No!" Sakura pounded her tiny fists on his chest. "No!"

She struggled, but Syaoran wouldn't let her go. She kept repeating herself and hitting him, when she finally broke down.

"S-syaoran…" she cried and gasped. "I'm so scared…everything is so cramming…my father…Tomoyo…I'm her best friend and I was away from her…and Eriol—I can't bear to think of him as one of your father's workers! I can't…I can't…I don't care! I love Eriol. He is my friend…a very dear, dear friend."

Syaoran stroked her head softly, shaving the rain from her hair with it.

"I'm so sick inside, so worried…Why are you still with me?"

Sakura looked up at Syaoran.

"Yes…why _are_ you still with me? Oh my God…I completely left that out…what—what did Yelan and Li-san say? You _did_ tell them didn't you? That we're—that we're—we're really together…right…? You did tell them! Tell me you did!"

Syaoran looked into her eyes. Their distance came back, far and away. Sad and empty.

"No, Sakura. Don't—just don't," Syaoran muttered.

"Don't what? Tell me you told them! What did they say? What did your dad s-say?" Sakura stared wide-eyed at Syaoran's silence. "What, Syaoran? What he say!"

'_I can't tell her…'_

"I'm a Kinomoto, Syaoran. How can your dad approve that? Where were you that day? That day when I woke up and you were gone? And why didn't you tell them you were going to come back to Japan? How come you only told them this morning?"

"Sakura! It doesn't matter! I love you and _that's_ all that matters!" Syaoran let go of Sakura and shook her shoulders. "That's why I'm still with you! I don't care what they say! They can't do anything! How can they? We're in Japan! I love you! I won't let anything happen to you…I love you so much…I love you…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Syaoran let go of her shoulders and stared at the grass.

"I'm sorry for making you feel alone. Alone…heh. Whenever I was with you, I felt better about myself. Unlike the dirty scum I am. I didn't mean for it to happen that way…to make you feel that way…I guess I used you for my own benefit," Syaoran said softly.

Sakura stared at him, wide-eyed and shocked out of a trance.

"…Syao…ran…I—I'm just as dirty. I forgot how much you loved me…I forgot how much you cared for me…I forgot you helped me. How could I ever think of you making me lonely? How could I ever say you're selfish?" Sakura cried again. "I'm so sorry!"

Sakura cried and cried, flowing like the rain, and gasped every time. Syaoran hugged her again.

"Heh, you helped me more, Sakura. You _cleaned_ me," Syaoran whispered.

"I was never alone when I was with you, Syaoran. You made me feel free."

Suddenly, Syaoran fell down from her. Sakura, out of reflex, tried to hold him up.

"S-Syaoran? Syaoran!"

Sakura carefully lowered him to the grass.

"Oh my God…Syaoran? What am I supposed to do?" Sakura panicked. "I don't have my phone! And the car is all the way at Eriol's—I ran too far—I—"

Sakura looked down at Syaoran.

"—I went too far! Syaoran…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…"

Sakura let her tears stream down again and covered his head from the rain.

"Oh get a grip, Sakura. You got to do something!" Sakura told herself.

She ran her hands in Syaoran's pockets and found his cell phone in his jacket.

"Oh thank God! I'll call Tomoyo!" Sakura spilled out desperately and relieved.

The rain fell…and fell and fell.

_Don't tell her…_

…_Don't speak._

**Dah Dum**

"_I WILL JEAPORDIZE FUJITAKA'S HEALTH!"_

_Alone._

"_Oh, I will. And if you try to tell anyone, ha! Well, you don't have any proof. Leave Sakura! I will make sure I know about your "progress…" believe me. I will know!"_

_You made me feel free…_

_Leave Sakura!_

_Don't tell…_

…_Don't speak._

"_Syaoran…why are you killing the weeds though?"_

_So scared…my father…he's ok…_

"_I'm like a weed."_

"_I WILL JEAPORDIZE FUJITAKA'S HEALTH!"_

_Leave Sakura!_

…_being with you…trapped and alone._

"_Syaoran!"_

_Syaoran…_

_Don't tell her._

_Syaoran! _

_  
SYAORAN!_

"_I love you, Syaoran."_

_Don't make me worry…_

_I love you._

"Sakura…" Syaoran sighed.

He slowly opened his eyes. The surroundings were not familiar to him at all. He immediately knew he was sleeping on a bed. Across from him was a window. Rain slapped against its glass in no rhythm…it just kept coming.

"The…rain…" Syaoran suddenly remembered. "Sakura!"

He got up from the bed and was about to get down when he saw a sleeping figure on the ground next to the bed. It was…ERIOL! Just kidding.

It was Sakura, changed into pajamas and with a blanket and pillow. Syaoran looked at his own clothes and noticed he was dry, wearing his pajamas as well. He held his head, feeling woozy, and then slowly got down from the bed, avoiding Sakura's body.

"Sakura?" he whispered as he sat next to her. "Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Sakura stirred and then fell back into her sleep.

"I had a dream…about you, Sakura. You were so happy…but…I made you sad."

Syaoran stared at Sakura for a little longer. Then he picked her up and was about to put her on the bed when she awoke.

"H-huh…? Syaoran! Syaoran you're-you're awake!" Sakura gasped.

Syaoran put her down.

"I-I was so worried! You had a fever, Tomoyo said, and I got so scared! I changed your clothes—your whole body was burning up and—and—and—"

Sakura started to cry.

"—and you didn't wake up! I was afraid you'd…you'd never! You'd never—"

"Sakura…" Syaoran said softly.

He pulled her into a hug and she let herself cry into him.

"…As long as you're waiting, I'll always wake up to see you smile," Syaoran whispered into her hair.

After a while, Sakura pulled back and touched his forehead. She let go to wipe her tears away and smiled.

"Good boy! Your fever's gone!" she laughed.

There was knocking on the door.

"Come in," Sakura said as she and Syaoran let go of each other.

Tomoyo came in with a tray of two bowls of porridge.

"Good evening—um…I just brought some…food—" Tomoyo started nervously.

"Thank you, Tomoyo!" Sakura joyfully accepted. "Syaoran, say thank you."

Tomoyo blushed and looked down at the tray.

"Th-thanks. Yeah, thanks," Syaoran said and shot a look at Sakura. "Wh-why do I have to listen to you anyway! Don't get any ideas; I am just paying my respects!"

"Whatever, Syaoran! You know you GOTTA listen to widdo me!" Sakura teased. "Oh! Let me take those from you, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Ah! Yes…" Tomoyo snapped out.

Sakura placed the tray on the table in the room they were in.

"I am very…anxious to know…Sakura…Li-san…I don't understand," Tomoyo blurted in a whisper. "Why…are you acting like that. A…K-Kinomoto—"

"I fell in love with Syaoran, Tomoyo," Sakura answered to Tomoyo's unsteady question.

"W-what? B-but Sakura! You're—"

"I know, Tomoyo. I don't know how it happened. It just…did," Sakura smiled. "I have no regrets."

"But what about Fujitaka-san!"

"Tomoyo, you have to understand, dad doesn't hate the Li's. I never really hated them either—I never met them anyway! I just knew that we were rivals in business. That was fine by me…I just didn't want to ruin the Kinomoto reputation, or mine!" Sakura smiled to Tomoyo's shocked face. "I didn't want to go into my family business…because of working, reputations, blah blah…but I now realize I have to suck it up. It's ok!"

"Sakura…I don't get it! That still doesn't explain how you and a Li can—"

"Tomoyo, if Eriol _was_ a worker for Li-san, would you still be with him?"

"…Yes! Yes I would!"

"I fell in love with Syaoran, who tried to ruin me at first—ha ha! It's pretty cool with me. Don't you get it? I love him. I love him just as you love Eriol, Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo stared into Sakura's eyes and smiled. She ran to her and gave a big hug.

"I missed you so much when you were gone, Sakrua! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Tomoyo. I missed you."

Syaoran stared at the two.

'So that's love,' he thought to himself.

**Dah dum**

Sakura told Tomoyo as much as she could about her stay at Hong Kong and at Syaoran's. She explained her future plans for Kinomoto Productions and ideas for her life. Tomoyo listened to everything Sakura had to say and just smiled and nodded. They were back in each other's lives again: Best Friends Forever.

As the girls chattered away, Syaoran was with Eriol…

"So you really don't know what I'm talking about, right?" Syaoran grunted.

"I'm clueless. You can trust me, Li. I have no intentions to get you mad and I've never met your family before. My parents are friends with the Li's and that is the only connection I have with your family," Eriol replied.

"Your parents…who are they?"

"Rio and Emily Hiirigizawa."

"Hmm…well I wouldn't know my father's friends I guess. I don't spend much time with him or in Hong Kong…I hate it there."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Here, I have Sakura."

Syaoran cruelly smiled at Eriol, who returned a smile too.

"If Sakura believes you, I guess I should too, eh?" Syaoran sighed with an attitude.

"You can trust me, Li."

"Yeah, let's hope so! Retard."

Syaoran left the wall he was leaning on and went to join Sakura and Tomoyo.

They were all at Eriol's house at the moment, for Syaoran had to recover from his fever. He had later found out that Sakura was sleeping on the ground because she didn't want to leave his side.

'_What did I ever do to deserve an angel?'_

It was ten o'clock now and the rain converted to sprinkling. Sakura insisted on leaving with Syaoran so that she wouldn't trouble Eriol, and after much fuss, Sakura got her way. Sakura waved goodbye to Tomoyo and Eriol.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Tsuki-Tan—nine o'clock, ok?" Sakura joyfully shouted back to them.

"Alright, Sakura! See you tomorrow!" Tomoyo shouted back.

"Take care, Sakura!" Eriol added.

Sakura took a last glance at them and skipped after Syaoran. They rode away to the distance.

Sakura and Syaoran were cruising by neighborhoods when they came upon Sakura's.

"Syaoran? This…" Sakura said as she looked at the dark mansions around her.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? Back at…home?" Syaoran asked.

"…N-no…" Sakura said. She suddenly gasped when she came upon the spot where she tried to kill herself. She looked to the left and there was her home. "I think it's too late for another reunion! Maybe later."

Syaoran looked at Sakura. He stared for a minute, and then said, "Ok Sakura, whatever you say."

They left and Sakura looked back.

'_I've changed my ways, dad. Don't worry!'_

**Syaoran's Place**

"Aaaah! Home sweet home!" Syaoran stretched once they entered the door.

"Yeah! It's good to be back!" Sakura stretched with Syaoran.

He looked at her and blushed.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"Yah mean cute, Syaoran?" Sakura answered.

"You little—"

"Sir?" came a voice.

"Hey, Wei, we're back," Syaoran said to the voice.

Wei came out of the dark, wearing his pajamas and night cap.

"HAHAHAHAHHA WEI-SAN! YOU LOOK SO FUNNY!" Sakura laughed.

The two finally went to sleep at eleven thirty or so. Before long, eight-in-the-morning came along…

**Morning**

"Syyyyaoran! Wake—UP!" Sakura screamed as she took her pillow and smacked him over and over.

"…alright…ok…five more minutes…" he mumbled.

"NO! You said that three times already and I let you! Now get up!"

"Arghs…Sakooooora…" Syaoran complained.

He got up and went to the bathroom.

"Yay!" Sakura cheered after him. She hugged him tightly from behind.

"I'm so excited! Dad'll surely wake up today!"

Syaoran smiled as he brushed his teeth.

Sakura went down for breakfast as Syaoran changed and got ready. By exactly nine o'clock, they were out the door.

"Byyyye, Wei-san!" Sakura yelled and got into Syaoran's car. They drove off and eventually arrived at Tsuki-tan Medical Center.

"Sakura! Li!"

Sakura closed the car door and turned around.

"You're ten minutes late!"

"Sorry Tomoyo. Well, Syaoran here—" Sakura said to Tomoyo.

"—no need to explain now! Let's go see him Sakura-chan! He could be awake soon!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and quickly led her into Tsuki-tan, Syaoran following them.

Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach. It was as if she were getting her first date!

'_What if he does wake up? Will everything be the same again? Will he wake up at all?'_

"Hi there," Eriol greeted as he approached them.

"Hey…" Sakura trembled a little.

"Hey, don't be so nervous. Everything's going to be fine," Syaoran patted Sakura's head.

"I was told that Fujitaka-san is on the second floor in room 232-B. Shall we?" Eriol informed.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Tomoyo continued to pull Sakura towards the elevator and with that, the fantastic four sped up to the second level of the hospital.

"232…232…" Syaoran mumbled.

They scanned each hallway of doors, and finally they came upon 221-B.

"Should be around here somewhere…right?" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran gave Sakura a small smile and showed concern in his gesture.

"Sure," Syaoran responded.

"Here it is…!" Tomoyo interrupted harshly in a whisper.

Eriol gave Sakura a glance, and then opened the door.

It was a little dim inside. There was a big window with a nice view of the outside, giving a dull blue into the room. Off to the left of the window was a small orange light and the bed where Fujitaka sat, reading a book.

"Dad?" Sakura whispered.

Fujitaka looked up, surprised at a sudden voice.

"Sakura?" he spontaneously followed.

"Dad!" Sakura ran to Fujitaka and collapsed. She looked at him for a second and threw herself into a hug. "Dad."

"Oh, Sakura, you have grown quiet a bit!" Fujitaka softly laughed at his daughter's hug.

Sakura pulled away and stared into her father's eyes.

"Did you know? Did you know you almost left me forever?" Sakura said. She was so relieved that she couldn't find the tears to cry.

"Oh, honey. I would never leave you! Well, at least not now, ey?" Fujitaka smiled.

"Dad! Don't act like this is some joke! I was…so terrifed! You…went through so many operations…and you were going to die!" Sakura fell to the floor out of the earlier shock.

"Sakura!" everyone said simultaneously.

"I'm…I'm fine," she stopped them.

Tomoyo took this as a cue. She pushed the boys out and closed the door behind her.

"Dad…I'm sorry. So sorry. I yelled at you and I was a burden," Sakura quivered. "I couldn't believe…I couldn't believe you might've been gone. I can't believe you are alive, ironically!"

"Sakura, honey…I have something to say," Fujitaka soothed. "I am also sorry, for forcing you into something you don't want to do. You are a young girl, and you have so much ahead of you, so much to offer to the world. I don't want you to be stuck in some lousy business instead."

"It's not lousy! It's a great fashion company! Even I like the clothes you make!"

"Heh, I got most of the ideas from your mother's past works."

"But she wanted this for us…"

"Sakura, from now on, I will change the ways of handling our money. Besides, I believe I've got quite a bit to pay since, well, this whole problem of mine and the surgeries and all—"

"You don't have to worry about that! Well, I mean…it's all under control."

"Wha? But how? You found access to my account? Why, good girl! Ha ha!"

"N-no…well, heh…Not exactly…well…yeah."

"Oh, Sakura. I love you, darling. I love you."

Sakura smiled, teary-eyed, and got off from the ground. She hugged Fujitaka, something she did so rarely, even when he was walking up-right, and excluding her welcoming-hug from earlier.

"I'm so sorry dad! I love you, I love you…I love you and I didn't even think about how much you did for me or how much you loved _me_!" Sakura cried on his shoulder.

"Shh, everything's going to be fine now," he whispered and the book he was reading fell.

**Outside Room 221-B**

"Did you see the look on her face? She was so flushed with shock!" Tomoyo whispered excitedly to Eriol.

"Yeah, she seemed full of emotion…I just hope she and Fujitaka-san are alright," Eriol replied in thought.

Syaoran was off to the side, thinking himself. He stared hard on the tiled floor.

'_They seemed…so close…'_

The door to Fujitaka's room opened. Sakura walked out with a smile on her face.

"Hey you guys…you can come in now," she invited.

"Sakura," Tomoyo smiled.

They all went in, Sakura holding the door for them. When Syaoran was last to come in, Sakura stopped him. He looked down on her and she smiled, giving him a tight squeeze on the hand. He smiled back and preceded, Sakura closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Tomoyo!" Fujitaka smiled.

"Uncle," Tomoyo gave Fujitaka a hug.

"Eriol," Fujitaka nodded with a smile.

Eriol smiled as he warmly held Fujitaka's hand.

"Oh, and this is…ah, yes. Syaoran Li, I believe?" Fujitaka smiled as he looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran's eyes widened. 

"I'm—" Syaoran stuttered.

"I recognize you as the son of Xiong," Fujitaka held out his hand. "I'm Fujitaka Kinomoto."

Syaoran stared at his hand and with hesitation, took it nervously.

"Yeah, I'm Syaoran Li."

A shock of uncertainty rushed through Syaoran when his flesh touched Fujitaka's. He felt guilty and dirty.

"U-um, nice to meet you," he mumbled and pulled away.

"Same here!" Fujitaka chuckled. "My, do I have a lot of people here to visit me!"

As of a signal, the door opened again, showing Touya and Kaho.

"Fujitaka?" Kaho smiled.

She walked between Tomoyo and Syaoran and gave Fujitaka a tight hug.

"Welcome back," she whispered in his ear.

Fujitaka closed his eyes and smiled. When Kaho let go, he looked up to Touya, who was making his way towards him.

"Hey, Dad," he said.

They, too, hugged. When Touya let go of him, Touya ran his hand over Sakura's head, messing up her hair.

"H-hey…" Sakura mumbled, but smiled under her breath.

Syaoran, watching everything before him, felt his stomach drop. Kaho, a complete stranger to the Kinomoto blood, made him sick because of her daughter-like treatments. Touya, getting such warmth just from a "hey" made him question himself. The bond between Sakura and her brother, let alone between their father, made him scared. What killed him the most was that Tomoyo and Eriol had a part in this too. They all loved Fujitaka and they all knew him well.

"Excuse me," Syaoran said.

He went past Eriol and opened the door.

"Syaoran?" Sakura called.

"I…" Syaoran looked at her and smiled. "…I just need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, ok," Sakura said and Syaoran left.

"_Do you really think that Fujitaka will accept you?"_

"_If Fujitaka doesn't want you, would _Sakura_ still want you?"_

"_I WILL JEAPORDIZE FUJITAKA'S HEALTH!"_

"_I WILL JEAPORDIZE FUJITAKA'S HEALTH!"_

"_I WILL JEAPORDIZE FUJITAKA'S HEALTH!"_

"ARGH!" Syaoran growled as he splashed cold water on his face. He decided to go to the bathroom like he said he would so that he would not worry Sakura. 

He stared at himself in the mirror.

"Heh, and yet he treated me with no hate. No disgust. Not even a hesitation on saying my last name," he laughed. "Kinomoto's."

He pushed himself away from the sink and yelled aloud.

"ARGH!"

"_I WILL JEAPORDIZE FUJITAKA'S HEALTH!"_

"_I WILL JEAPORDIZE FUJITAKA'S HEALTH!"_

"NO! YOU WON'T! AND YOU CAN'T!"

"_Do you really think that Fujitaka will accept you?"_

"Sakura…"

Syaoran cursed and went out.

"Li! Over here!"

Syaoran looked up to find Tomoyo and the others getting out of 221-B.

"Everything cool?" he said to Tomoyo.

"Yeah. Sakura and Touya are still in there though," she replied looking at the door.

"Oh…"

The silence was interrupted by a ringtone.

"Oh, excuse me," Eriol said, giving Tomoyo a glance and moved off to the corner of the hall.

"Hi, I'm Kaho Kinomoto," Kaho held out her hand to Syaoran. "Pleased to meet you."

Syaoran shook her hand, "Syaoran Li."

"Ah, I see. What brings a Li here today? Not to be rude…just, surprising."

"Li and Sakura are friends," Tomoyo filled in.

"Oh, I see. Friends," Kaho kept her eyes on Syaoran. "Friends are very important, Tomoyo. I guess being friends…is enough to change one's perspective on things…even on things you grew up with."

"Huh? Yeah! Friends are important," Tomoyo smiled.

Syaoran seemed to get the message, unlike Tomoyo. He knew that Kaho suspected that Sakura and he were in some kind of relationship. As if saying, that being lovers was enough to change the fact that he hated the Kinomoto's.

"Yes. Friends…are important," Syaoran said slowly.

He felt weird, being around Fujitaka and so many Kinomoto's and their friends. He felt like a virus, something that can kill their bond.

"_I WILL JEAPORDIZE FUJITAKA'S HEALTH!"_

"I know," he whispered.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, I was just wondering if Kinomoto-san will be getting out of here any soon."

**Eriol**

"Yes."

"_Still?"_

"Yes."

"_I knew you can be trusted."_

"I have to be."

"_Oh, please…I treat you like a son…"_

"Thank you."

"_I'll make sure…I get what I want…expect a call tonight…for him."_

"Yes."

_Click._


	14. Realizing

document manager did not work for me, so the delay comes until now. I am so sorry! I had it done and everything and on Sunday, I was trying to load it on. This has never happened to me before…I wonder if it's because I got dial-up now.

Hey everybody! Thank you for waiting for so long and understanding my situation! Many thanks for reading and reviewing and continuing to do so! You have my happiness!

**From your reviews, I had many guesses to what would happen next (referring to the bottom of UPDATE 5), but miz-annonymouz04, starmoon88**/ SSSSSS! You guys are so sharp.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I do not pertain to any business or job information or knowledge. I just wrote it, with what I know now.

_Re-cap:_ Sakura and Syaoran start out in a terrible fight, later realizing their own faults. Tomoyo and Eriol fully reunite with Sakura, and they and Syaoran visit Fujitaka, meeting up with Touya and Kaho. Fujitaka also reunites with everyone, being awake again. During these reuniting scenes, Syaoran feels left out and odd, like a virus that will break their bonds. In the back of his mind, Syaoran still hears his father's voice threatening him…and Fujitaka.

_Chapter Notes:_ I cut short of what I was going to put in this chapter. I need another chapter for the "other" stuff…that "other" stuff that was mentioned for **CHAPTER 13: Realizing**…so please wait.

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 13: Realizing**

"Let's go out to eat you guys!" Sakura cheerfully jumped as Touya, Kaho, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran exited Tsuki-tan Medical Center.

"Yeah well you're paying, squirt!" Touya said as he pulled out his car keys.

"Honey, you pay; cut the dear some slack," Kaho patted his arm.

Touya turned to give a glare, but then dropped his face, seeing that it was Kaho who said those words.

"You owe me, shrimp," he said, referring to Sakura in a pouting manner.

"I want steak!" Sakura ignored. "Ah!" she turned to Syaoran, "What would you like, Syaoran?"

"Wah, me?" Syaoran looked up from daze.

"I think our dear friend would like steak too, Sakura-chan," Eriol smiled. "Tomoyo?"

"Mmm salad…and lasagna…mmm…macaroni and cheese…" Tomoyo muttered.

"Uh…we'll just decide when we get there…" Eriol laughed.

Tomoyo blushed and Eriol pecked her on the cheek.

Everyone got into their car to drive to a nearby resturante…that had…um, steak…salad…lasagna…macaroni and cheese…**(freaggin Tomoyo! HAHA)**.

"I'm…just so glad," Sakura said once she got into Syaoran's car.

"Yeah I know," Syaoran said, "and I like you like this. You're…happier."

"Heh, more like relieved!" Sakura laughed.

Syaoran remained quiet.

Stopping her laughter, Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Are you ok…Syaoran?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm fine! You?" Syaoran smiled.

"Good!" Sakura smiled back.

**Restaurant with steak, salad, lasagna, macaroni and cheese, etc.**

"Alright, alright, order up shorties. I ain't gunna wait long; you snooze, you loose," Touyo yelled above the group's excited chattering.

"I love you, honey," Kaho playfully punched Touya's stomach.

"Alright shorty don't get cocky with me," Touya looked away, blushing.

"You're so cuuuute…!" Kaho laughed.

After their orders, they all settled down in the left side of the restaurant, a rectangular table awaited them, and an awesome view from the naked glass filled as replacement for the walls.

"HA HA! Yeah I know! And remember that one time when you pushed me into that pool? I was so scared!" Sakura laughed.

"Oh shut up! That is nothing compared to what you did to me that one Halloween…" Tomoyo laughed.

"Yeah but Eriol got you out of there!" Sakura returned.

"You losers were screaming your butts off and you know it," Touya proudly bragged. "I made the best haunted house at my place and you—especially Tomoyo—all DIED!"

"Hmm yes, it was the same night, while you kids were playing, that—" Kaho started, but was forced to stop when Touya put his hand over her mouth.

"One, they weren't playing, they were screaming from my master Halloween scare. Second, they don't need to know about…about that night," Touya mumbled.

"EWWWW! BROTHER TOUYA!" Sakura dramatically said.

Everyone laughed.

Syaoran stared at this blankly.

'_I wish…I knew what they were talking about.'_

"Well, you're awfully quiet, Li. Why don't you tell us newbies about yourself?" Kaho smiled.

"Huh? Oh…um…I like…I like chocolate," Syaoran blushed a little.

"Oh you do? I like chocolate too!" Sakura smiled.

Syaoran looked at her, surprised, and down again.

'_She didn't know…I liked chocolate.'_

"Chocolate's a life's delicacy!" Kaho agreed.

"Ah…I remember the chocolate Eriol made…it was delicious…" Tomoyo pipped in with a dreamy look.

"Yeah, I made some for you every Valentine's. You never got a clue…" Eriol muttered.

"Well, Li, what do you like to do?" Kaho continued.

"I um, like to play soccer. Math's interesting too."

"Math? Gee, I hate math! Syaoran, you're such a tease!" Sakura laughed.

Syaoran looked at her again.

"Please excuse me," he said, getting up.

"Huh? Where'ya going?" Sakura said, also getting up.

"Uh…for a walk. The food won't be here for a while right? You did order steak."

"I'll go with!"

"Um…ok," Syaoran replied uncomfortably and turned away.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said as she approached him.

He turned back to her. Sakura took his hand and smiled. Smiling back, the two went outside the restaurant.

"They have a special bond," Kaho said after their leaving.

"Pft," Touya frowned.

**Dah dum**

It was night time, and the gang hung out all day after lunch.

"Well, Eriol and I are going home now," Tomoyo hugged Sakura.

"Alright, take care, ok?" Sakura held Tomoyo's shoulders.

"I will!"

Touya and Kaho paid their goodbyes as well, leaving Sakura and Syaoran to leave last.

"Syaoran? I…I think it's time for me to stop running away from home. I think it's time to face the things that make me who I am," Sakura said. "Can you drive me home today?"

"Yeah, I guess it's about time huh?" Syaoran patted her hand.

"Do you want to stay over?"

"Umm actually I still got some work I need to push up before I skrew everything down!"

"Alright then…you know, it's going to be weird…a bit lonely…this will be the first time in a long time that I will be…be away from you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, no, please don't do that! Your work is more important you should do that first!"

"Nothing's more important than you…" Syaoran kissed her forehead.

"But, please…don't sacrifice that for me. I'm just being a baby!" Sakura smiled.

"Alright. Let's go."

**Arriving at Sakura's Mansion**

"Well, here you are," Syaoran said as he pulled up to the gate. "It's going to be a long walk up there."

"Thanks again, for doing this," Sakura whispered. She was nervous.

"Come on."

The two walked up the gates, Sakura's ID approved, and they approached the front door. Before they reached it, the door opened.

"Miss Sakura?" Joe whispered.

Sakura ran to and gave him a hug.

"Joe…" Sakura cried softly.

"Miss Sakura, welcome back! Welcome back!" he shook her.

Joe looked up at Syaoran, who was walking towards them.

"Mr. Li," he said.

"…Hey?" Syaoran said in awkwardness. "So I'll leave you here now, ok Sakura?"

Sakura ran to Syaoran now, hugging and kissing him.

"I'll miss you," Sakura whispered. "Drive safely."

"I'll miss you too. Go to sleep early, ok?"

"Ok."

They separated, and Sakura slowly followed Joe back into her house, back into her life.

**Syaoran**

Syaoran arrived home in a few minutes. The first thing he did was take a shower, then sat down in his office, Wei binging him dinner.

It was nearly nine o' clock, when Syaoran was finishing up and was about to call Sakura a goodnight, that the phone rang before he could pick it up.

"I got it, Wei," Syaoran called out and picked up the phone.

"Syaoran Li," he said into the receiver.

"Ah, Syaoran," the other line said back.

Reconizing the voice, Syaoran said back, "What is it now, father?"

"I told you to stop seeing her."

"That is none of your business."

"If you weren't my son, I wouldn't care. But you are ruining my family work!"

"I don't care."

"Do you…really want to _hurt_ Fujitaka?"

Syaoran froze, worried and sick inside.

"I-I'm not with Sakura anymore anyways."

"Oh, yes you are. I know you are and you can't lie to me."

"You can't prove it," Syaoran whispered.

"I have eyes in Tokyo, I know what you're doing. Leave her and come back to Hong Kong. Do work here. I must continue to train you with all I know of the Li Corporation."

"No! I'm staying here!"

"Come back here, or I'll assume you're still seeing her and…heh, do you really want me to do this?"

Syaoran, shocked and shaking, stayed quiet.

"I want you back, two days from today. Yes, two days. If your body and soul is not within this house by then, Fujitaka will not see the day of light again."

_Click._

Syaoran dropped to the ground.

'_It's over! It's all…gone.'_

Sitting on the ground and shaking slightly, Syaoran stared at the nothing in front of him.

"Sir?" Wei came in with a tray.

"It's over Wei. My happiness is now taken away," Syaroan said monotone. "Get ready. We're leaving to Hong Kong in two days. For good."

**Dah dum**

"Geeeeeez! That was a great sleeeep!" Sakura stretched from her bed. "Everything's so familiar! Even the feeling of my blankets! Ha ha!"

Sakura was having a good morning, skipping a bit as she went to brush her teeth and change.

"Joeee! I want my usual!" Sakura sang.

"Ha ha alright, Miss Sakura!" Joe laughed.

"Hmmm, I'm going to call Syaoran!"

Sakura picked up the receiver and dialed Syaoran's number. After a while, Sakura hung up.

"That's weird…he's not home…I'll call his cell?"

Sakura did what she said, and still, there was no pick up.

"Weird."

"Your breakfast is ready, Miss?" said a servant.

"Oh! Thanks a bunches," Sakura said as she got off the couch and put the phone down.

Soon after her breakfast, Joe came in with news.

"Well, first off, last night there was a call for you, though you were asleep, saying that Fujitaka-san will be able to come home next week," Joe began.

"That's wonderful!" Sakura smiled.

"Second, right now, there is a man outside the gate…Mr. Li…the one from—" Joe continued.

"Syaoran?" Sakura cut off as she stood.

Running to the door, Sakura also opened her gates from a receiver.

"Hi, Syaoran!" Sakura greeted as she waited for him by her door.

Syaoran smiled at her as he walked towards the door.

"Hey," he said.

"Come in! Did you have breakfast yet? I went to sleep early like you told me to!"

"I already had breakfast," Syaoran said as he walked in. "I came over to help you out with something."

"What?"

"I promised you, that I'd teach you how to profitably handle a business, technically, yours."

"Wah? Right now?" Sakura asked, surprised. "That's all of a sudden…don't you think?"

Syaoran stopped walking and turned to meet her.

"There won't be much time, Sakura," he looked down and smiled.

"What…what do you mean?" Sakura looked at him.

"Come on, where's your dad's office?"

"Heh, well I don't know if we're allowed to go in there!" Sakura laughed but lead him upstairs anyway.

"No, not his main office…doesn't he have like a room where he keeps the records and all that good stuff?"

Sakura stopped and smiled sadly.

"Honestly, I don't know. I wouldn't know…being the person that I was."

Syaoran squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. You're going to be great."

The two rummaged through a few rooms that Sakura chose, remembering the ones her father usually spent time in. They once came upon the room which Syaoran referred as Fujitaka's "main office." Finally, Syaoran stopped in one of the rooms and claimed it to be just that room they were looking for.

"Ok, you should know, things always and must be in alphabetical order," Syaoran said as he pulled out some folders from a shelf. "See? I think these are the types of clothing your dad organized."

"…No. I think…I think my mother did that," Sakura said. "Even if this shelf were not in alphabetical order, my dad would never change what was left from my mother…"

Syaoran nodded, giving a small smile.

"Hmm it seems here that this one's called a casual kimono dress," Syaoran read the tab of the random folder he brought out. "It sounds pretty."

Sakura took the folder and opened it, revealing pictures and documents.

"I've seen this before, in one of my father's stores…I never thought we'd document all these clothes," she said as she flipped through the pictures.

"Well, yeah…you guys _make_ the clothes, not buy and sell," Syaoran said as if she were ridiculous.

"Heh heh, alright what else do I need to know?"

"Well, you need to keep track of your income and spending. I happen to know how your dad keeps the money because—because my father kept telling me how…but that's ok. You are the one who should know about it."

"But I do know! And I don't like it anymore because of what recently happened! I couldn't even get any money without my father. If you didn't come along—"

"Let's not talk about this, Sakura. Let's focus, ok?" Syaoran smiled.

"Uh…alright."

For the day, Syaoran spent time with Sakura, teaching her how to work out her numbers and such.

"Gee…I'm so tired!" Sakura said as she sank to the floor and patted her head. "Thanks so much for doing this, Syaoran."

"Naw, I promised you," Syaoran said as he sat down beside her. "Besides, I only taught you the basics. When your dad comes back, you'll be an expert."

"Heh heh, yeah. Hey are you hungry?" Sakura looked at Syaoarn.

"Not really…"

"Gee I'm starving! I'm gunna—"

Syaoran grabbed her hand as she stood.

"No, stay a while."

Sakura, confused, sat back down, looking at Syaoran.

"…Yes?"

Syaoran leaned in to her, softly placing his lips to hers.

Sakura closed her eyes, breathing in and dropped her hands to her sides. Before she could do anything, Syaoran pulled away, putting his hand on his head.

"Syaoran?"

"Sakura…have you ever thought that you'd be really great and successful and make your dad happy?" Syaoran asked, now head leaning on his hand.

"Of course! I…I always wanted to make my father happy!" Sakura said. "I realized that!"

"Yeah…well you can't do that if you're still with me."

Sakura's heart stopped.

"What?" she whispered.

"Yesterday…I saw everyone you knew…everyone who loved you and your father and for god's sake, each other…I can't do that. That's just…wrong…wrong for you."

"What do you mean?" Sakura got up.

"Sakura, I'm a Li. I can't stay with the Kinomoto's. I can't mix and match all of this! I…I have to protect my father's reputation. And my reputation," Syaoran got up.

"What? You don't care about that!" Sakura yelled. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is—"

"No! I don't want to know! I don't know what's wrong but—"

"Sakura, let's break up."

Sakura stopped. From the impact of his words, Sakura began to drop to the ground. Just before she did, Syaoran held her arms.

"Sakura?"

"…No…No, no, no, no!" she repeated, staring blankly at his chest and holding on to the side of his arms that was supporting her. "No, Syaoran! No!"

"Sakura, it wasn't meant to be. I just can't be with you anymore. It would never work out."

"Yes it can! I can change! What is it about me that is making you sick? I'll stop! Is it my voice? The annoying ways I act? What is it?" Sakura panicked.

"No, Sakura, you're beautiful just the way you are. You have a beautiful heart and I admire you."

"Then what is it? Is it them? My brother? It's Eriol isn't it? I'm sorry for yelling at you! That time and defending him and I'm so sorry! Please! Y-you don't have to see them anymore! I promise! Just…just please, stay with me!" Sakura cried quickly, as if she didn't have much time.

"No Sakura, don't be like that. It's not them! I just…" Syaoran couldn't continue. His heart ached and it blinded his eyes, seeing Sakura so hurt and because of him. "…I just…"

"Syaoran please…!" Sakura whispered. Tears started. They streamed down her red cheeks slowly.

"…I just…"

Syaoran let go of Sakura and got up, walking towards the door.

"I just find my work more important than you, that's all," Syaoran said as he stopped midway from the hall outside. "I don't…love you that way anymore. It's just not enough love to keep me here with a Kinomoto." **(ouch…)**

Sakura ran up and after Syaoran as he walked down her hall to the stairs.

"No! S-Syaoran! You don't mean that! P-please! Tell me what's wrong!" Sakura cried. She almost caught up to him but fell.

Syaoran whipped around and immediately started walking towards her, but stopped himself. With concern, hurt eyes, he said, "I'm sorry Sakura. Maybe you'll find someone else who will truly love you. And…and I'm sorry if I hurt you." With that, he turned back around and started down the stairs.

Sakura cried into her hands, shaking and making loud inhaling.

"S-Syaoran…! Syaoran!" she cried.

And she kept calling his name, even after she heard her front door close from his leaving.


	15. The Truth About Lies

Hey everybody! Wow! Ha ha! **Everyone wants me to kill Xiong-san!** HAHAA You guys! Keeeep reeeeadinnnn'! He ain't so bad! HA!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Card Captor Sakura. This fan fiction is mine.

_Re-cap:_ Sakura and the others go out to eat, where Syaoran feels uncomfortable from all the "Kinomoto love." He feels left out and absent from that kind of love, especially since this surrounds Sakura. After getting a phone call from Xiong, Syaoran goes to Sakura's house to give her some knowledge of her family business. Afterwards, he breaks up with her.

_Chapter Notes: _This may be a crappy chapter, and I actually had to split it up into two parts! Wait for the next part soon! And I feel like I'm rushing things. By the way, please don't hate Eriol! Ha ha!

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 14: The Truth About Lies, Part One**

_Enter my life._

"Come, child, come."

"But where's the doggy?"

"Don't bother with such dirty things. You are to worry about much more important subjects. Come, child."

"Who's that?"

"Your wife. She's a Li now too."

"…A Li…?"

"A Li. We are superior. We are better than those low-lives. Our customs will bring dominance, if not already reached."

"I don't get it. Where's the doggy?"

"Come here, Yelan-chan. You are to be officially wedded today."

**Syaoran**

Syaoran lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm…such an idiot," he said aloud. "Fuck."

He drifted off in a sleep.

Morning came before he knew it.

**Tomoyo and Eriol**

"Gee man! You are such a tease!" Tomoyo laughed as she clung onto Eriol's arm.

"Heh, hey, you started it!" Eriol winked.

They were taking an early stroll in the morning, fooling around.

"Hey let's stop by Sakrua's! But I bet she's not awake anyway. Let's scare her! Yeah! Let's go into her room and—"

"Um…nah let's just go back to my house," Eriol cut.

"Huh? Why? Coooome on! I want to scare her! Don't tell me you're chicken!" Tomoyo teased.

"I'm not a chicken!" Eriol laughed, walking sideways with her. "But let's just not go, ok?"

"Oh fine. Geeeeez! I'll call her later and tell her what I was going to do!" Tomoyo giggled.

They passed Sakura's house, Eriol staring back at it as they walked on.

**Sakura**

"No, she's still not eating," a maid told the elevator officer as she passed by him, leaving from Sakura's room.

"That poor girl…what's wrong with her?" he mumbled to himself.

Sakura was on the floor, leaning against her bed. She had her eyes closed softly, as her head rested on the bed's surface.

"Miss Sakura? What is wrong…? Are you not used to your home anymore?" Joe stood by the door.

"…I'm fine. Just let me rest a bit. Close the door and don't let anyone come in," Sakura said without moving her body.

Joe frowned with concern, but did as he was told. When the door closed, Sakura opened her eyes. They were very red and puffy. Small tears started dripping down again, but she did not cry.

She raised her head from the bed and glanced at the clock, which read 6:46 a.m.

'_I didn't even sleep…'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura went into her bathroom and took a warm shower. Coming out, she heard the phone ring. She put on her robe and rushed out.

"My cell phone!" she said, surprised.

She forgot she even had a cell phone, since her absence from it.

"H-hello?" Sakura asked without looking at her caller ID.

"Sakura? Hey! You actually answered your cell!" Tomoyo laughed from the other line.

"Tomoyo? Oh! Hey!" Sakura smiled.

"Hey you know I was going to come over a few minutes ago and scare you? Oh my god! You're awake too!"

"Yeah…"

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much…"

"You don't sound so happy…is…everything ok?"

"Yeah!'

"Ok…whatever you say, Sakura. I love you. Now, I got to go ok?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you some other time."

"Alright! Bye!"

_Click._

Sakura put down her phone, feeling depressed from another "good-bye." She dressed herself and not long after, her cell rang again.

"Hello?" the other line said before Sakura greeted.

"Um, hello? Yeah, this is Sakura."

"Sakura, it's Eriol."

"Hey Eriol."

"Sakura, um. Well, I think you should go to Syaoran's house."

"What? Why? I—!" Sakura started to yell. She stopped herself and realized she was still talking to Eriol. "I-I'm sorry…I…can't."

"You should."

"Why?"

"I have to go. I'm doing this…because I care about you."

Eriol hung up before Sakura had a chance to question him again.

"What the hell?" Sakura screamed at her phone. "I can't take this anymore!"

Nevertheless, Sakura got up and headed towards her door. She pushed through her maids, who tried to stop her and make her eat.

"Miss Sakura?" Joe piped in.

"I have to see someone, Joe. It's…it's very important," Sakura stopped walking, her back faced him.

"I understand. No one will stop you."

With that, Sakura opened the door and went out to her car, driving away to Syaoran's house.

When Sakura arrived at his house, she drove up next to his car, just as he was getting into it. She halted quickly and got out, seeing that she had caught his attention. Midway into the driver's seat, Syaoran looked at her.

"Syaoran!" she called out and just stood by her car.

"Hey," he simply said.

"I!" Sakura started. Her throat suddenly hurt again, her nose tickled, and her eyes stung. She wanted to cry. Biting her lip to stop herself, she continued, "I—I'm hurt. I don't want you to leave me! Please don't!"

"I'm sorry Sakura. I can't return your feelings. Heh, besides," he answered, getting into the car, "it's too late."

"Wait! What do you mean?" Sakura let a tear fall as she ran to his car. "What do you mean!"

"I'm leaving you right now. At this moment. I'm going back to Hong Kong."

Sakura just stared at him through his window. She showed no shock, but inside she was stabbed over and over.

"What?" she whispered more to herself than to him.

"You asked me before, what I wanted here in Japan. You're right. I don't understand anything but about my work. I have nothing here in Japan, so why stay?" Syaoran casually said as he warmed-up his car. "Take care, ok? Don't be a klutz."

"No! No! Don't leave!" Sakura cried as Syaoran began to move his car. "Stop! This is all too sudden!"

Syaoran ignored her and drove out to the street. Sakura ran in front of his car, and Syaoran halted right away, out of reflex.

"Sakura, stop fucking around and get—" Syaoran yelled at her, his insides shaking from the fear of hurting her. He didn't want to show this, so he showed contempt.

"Please…do you really have to go?" Sakura cried silently, her arms spread and looking down.

"Yes, I do," he replied.

Sakura dropped her arms. She began to shake, now relieving herself from the pain in her throat and dropping her tears.

"Then I can't stop you! I…I just want to say then…" she stopped to catch her breath. "Thank you."

Syaoran looked away, supremely hurt, wanting to break down himself.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you and a million times over and more and more and more than that," Sakura cried, her voice changing from the tears. "Thank you! For changing me, for saving me, for being with me, for loving me for those moments. Thank you for just being there, thank you for helping my dad, thank you for kissing me, touching me, soothing me!"

Sakura walked away from the front of his car, towards her own.

"Thank you for the good times, for the bad times…for giving me memories, for talking to me. For making me feel special. Thank you for breaking up with me. Because now I know how it feels like to die and have a heart torn into pieces."

She whispered these last words to him, and did not even give him a glance when she had to pass by his window to get to her car.

"Syaoran, I love you. I love you…and love you, love you, love you…" she repeated, stopping by her car door. She looked at the back of his, "And I _loved_ you. Now, we can be free."

Syaoran looked at her through his side-view mirror. Then, he drove off to the airport.

Sakura smiled, got to her car, and drove the opposite way, leaving the past behind her.

**Dah dum**

Sakura arrived back home, and for an odd reason, she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. Just as the gates were opening, she heard her name being called out.

**SYAORAN! **

**Just kidding! Sorry. AHAHAA**

"Sakura!"

Sakura got looked out from her window, then got out of her car.

"Eriol?" she said as she saw him get out of his car and run towards her.

"Sakrua!" he panted. "I-I saw everything."

He took in another breath and calmed.

"I saw everything. I can't hide it anymore."

"Eriol, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked as if he were crazy. "What did you see?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," he said. "I wish it wouldn't be like that. I wish I didn't do it."

"What?"

"I'll talk to you…tomorrow."

Eriol ran back to his car, waving a good-bye, then ran back to Sakura, gave her a hug, and again back to his car. He drove off, Sakura watching him, confused.

Sakura proceeded back into her home.

"Hey someone make me some food, eh?" Sakura said happily.

"Miss Sakura!" a maid said, and immediately sent the message to the cook.

**Dah dum**

It was early in the morning, when Sakura was awaken by one of her maids.

"Miss Sakura, Miss Sakura!" the maid shook. "Please wake up!"

"Huh? Hoe…wha?" Sakura said dreamily. "What is it?"

"Miss Tomoyo is on the phone and it sounds very, very urgent!"

"Oh, ok…give me the phone please."

Sakura took the phone from the maid and placed it lazily over her ear.

"Hey…" she mumbled.

"Sakura! I tried calling your cell but you didn't pick up—" Tomoyo gasped.

"Yeah, I was kind of sleeping—"

"Syaoran's gone! He went back to Hong Kong and he's never coming back!"

"…Yes. I know," Sakura said quietly, now awake. "I know, Tomoyo."

"And—" Sakura heard Tomoyo panting on the other end.

"Tomoyo? Are you ok?"

"And he took Eriol with him!"

Tomoyo was crying.

"What? He what?"

Tomoyo cried harder and Sakura, now fully awake, got out of bed.

"I'm coming over, Tomoyo!"

Sakura quickly brushed her teeth and dressed, her car was then all ready for her by her asking. She drove to Tomoyo's house in a rush and pulled out her spare key. Opening Tomoyo's door, she said out, "Tomoyo? Where are you? I'm here!"

"O-over here…" Tomoyo piped.

Sakura went towards her voice and found her huddled by her sofas.

"Tomoyo…"

"Look! LOOK!" she said as she shoved some papers towards Sakura.

Sakura took them, reading to herself:

_Dearest Tomoyo,_

_I love you, you do know that right?_

_You are my love, and I will have no other. But…I have done something terrible. I am probably on my way to Hong Kong as you read this. I know, it's terrible of me to leave without saying good-bye, or even leave in the first place. However, I know you will understand. I must solve my problems…_

_If possible, we may see each other again. I can't promise that now…since I have dug my own hole and jumped right into it, without a single way to get out. You are my only escape…Yet, I do not want to use you and make you suffer with me._

_I love you, Tomoyo. I love you and always and forever._

_Your dearest,_

_Eriol H._

"What the hell?" Sakura said aloud. "What does he mean? This is no excuse to just leave you!"

"I know! I know! I know!" Tomoyo cried.

After a few hours, Sakura put Tomoyo to bed and went home. She arrived, oddly greeted with a letter as well. It was from Eriol.

"Yes, it came just after you left, Miss Sakura," the same maid said.

Sakura read to herself:

_My dear friend, Sakura,_

_I'm so happy, that you've chose me, out of all the bad people out there, to be your close friend. I love you for that and I love you for giving me such a chance…_

_…Because…I really don't know how to start! I laugh at myself here._

_Remember when we were little kids? When Tomoyo and I would play with you in the sand box. You would make the best sandcastles. The days we spent together would be forever cherished. Thank you for giving me those memories._

_I saw you yesterday, talking to Li. I saw you…I'm sorry for spying on you, but yes, that was part of my job. I believe you've met Li's father, Xiong-san. Yes, I've met him too. In fact, I've been keeping in contact with him for some time…It was cut off, but recently, I suddenly got a call from him. Surprisingly, it was regarding you. I was worried at first…I'm sorry._

_I'm a traitor, a traitor of your friendship. I betrayed your trust in me. I betrayed Tomoyo's trust in me. I betrayed myself. But…I don't have a choice. I wish I could tell you. But things seem hopeless for me right now. I'm under Xiong-san's debt. I'm sorry that Li left you. When I saw you yesterday, when I saw how true your love for each other was, I realized something horrible. Again, I wish I could tell you. You were hurt…so hurt, so terribly hurt…I'm so, so sorry. _

_One day, we can put this all in the past. For now, please forget about me. Tell Tomoyo to forget about me. I love her and I love you. I hope I didn't cause you too many problems…_

_Your disappointing friend,_

_Eriol H._

"I don't understand," Sakura whispered to herself. "How does Eriol know Syaoran's father? How come he left? How come he says he's a traitor of our friendship?"

Sakura sat down on the floor.

"A phone call…about me? From Xiong-san? How long has Eriol known him?"


	16. The Truth About Lies, Part Two

Hey you guys! I'm coming fast on you guys (and I know you all love the fast updates) because I want to "spit" every detail out! HAHA! I say spit because I want the truth out and ARGH! HAHA! I guess I'm just really excited.

THANK YOU for the reviews, oh, my goodness. You won't believe how HAPPY I am! I have a lot of questions and here are some that I want to answer right here! And give some feedback to certain comments! Overall, however, I give thanks to each and everyone of you. Absolute motivation, I'd say!

**I AM SO SURPRISED THAT NO ONE—NOT EVEN MY SHARPEST READERS—ASKED ABOUT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER IN THE TRUTH ABOUT LIES, PART ONE! DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT IT'S ABOUT OR SOMETHING? OMG! NO ONE ASKED MEEEEE!**

**..haha.**

Mini Reviewer's Section

**NEOGALAXY** / Hi! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Such praise! Such love! Haha! Wow, I didn't think anyone could really "feel" my writing; I've always felt it and give in so much. Like when I draw, I find myself making the same expression as my picture. Thank you, for feeling that way about my writing. I now cherish my type of writing ten times more! And to answer your question, "Dah dum" for me, yeah, it's just simply changing the scenes, like you said. I didn't notice them in comics! Wow, I should check that out. Other than that, I don't know what it would mean! Haha!

**picture of another world...** / HAHAHA! No, no! I don't mind you asking such questions! In fact, I was waiting for someone to ask that! Honestly, I wrote "H." at first because it sounded like the Eriol in my story. Then I wanted to write out the whole last name of his, and stopped. Why? YES! I was lazy! HAHAHA! Seriously! So technically, I was going to put Hiirigizawa, but I put "H." instead out of pure laziness. Good question (lol). And yes, many people cried during those parts too!

**Snpdgg09** / Hey! Well, Sakura hasn't really moved on. She can't relate to her breakup anymore because she doesn't want to suffer any longer. Thus, she's making the best out of what's left for her, otherwise, well, let's just say we don't want our Sakura to try to kill herself again! Ha ha! She made a promise that she would change, so here are her actions. And don't worry about Xiong…he's nuts, but, keep reading…

**To those who put something like "so sad!"** / Aww! I love you guys! Many of you said you cried during these past chapters. Aw! Ha ha at least I now know that my writing's affective. Well, I did say that the dark days of this story were about to start (look in _Chapter Notes_ of **CHAPTER 12: Sick Solving**).

Alright! On with it!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters; they belong to CLAMP.

_Re-cap:_ From Part One of **The Truth about Lies**, Sakura pays a visit to Syaoran. Learning there that he was going back to Hong Kong for sure, Sakura thanks him for his company and love for her. Feeling suddenly relieved, Tomoyo tells Sakura that Eriol also left for Hong Kong. A few hours after, Sakura receives a letter from Eriol, just as Tomoyo did. However, in Sakura's letter, Eriol claims to have known Xiong and even talked about Sakura with him. Did Eriol leave from guilt?

_Chapter Notes:_ I get the feeling that a lot of you are going to be questioning me about Lara. If the question is, "DID THEY DO IT?" Well, let me just answer that right now. Yes, they did. Ha ha! Further details in the next chapters ahead.

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 15: The Truth About Lies, Part Two**

**In Hong Kong**

"Well! It's about time!" Xiong said with a smile as he approached Syaoran.

Syaoran re-situated himself as he put down some bags, servants of the Li's immediately rushing towards them.

"Father," Syaoran simply said, a supposed greeting.

"Well? Don't just stand there! Come, come, eat…then we'll talk about the business," Xiong replied to Syaoran's quietness with a push on his back.

Syaoran walked on, jet lagged, and sore inside.

"Syaoran, darling," Yelan greeted from the main room. "Well, you came back quite fast, didn't you?"

"I was forced to, in case…you didn't know," Syaoran whispered the last few words.

Yelan stared at her son, and brushed off this scene, "Let's eat, yes?"

The three went into the main dining room and ate dinner.

'_It feels like I'm little again. Trapped in this house with that loveless father of mine.'_

**In Japan**

"No, no, no, no!" Tomoyo cried as she walked back and forth in Sakura's room. "No, no, no, no!"

"Tomoyo, you've been saying that over and over and—" Sakura sighed.

"—No, no, no!" her best friend only cut back in.

Sakura called Tomoyo the next day, tell her to come over immediately. She had to break it to Tomoyo, showing her the letter Eriol had given her.

"I just…I can't believe it. Eriol told me that he had NOTHING to do with Li's father! Nothing! I-I-" Tomoyo bit her lip and began to sound teary again, "-I believed him!"

"Oh Tomoyo!" Sakura soothed as she saw Tomoyo drop to the floor.

"How can I be so stupid? How can! How can WE BE SO STUPID?" Tomoyo all of a sudden grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and shook her hard. "HOW?"

"Hoee! Tomoyo! Chill out!"

"I'm…I'm so…"

"Heartbroken?" Sakura smiled sadly at Tomoyo. "Tired? Dying…inside?"

"Yes. That…too."

Sakura and Tomoyo sat quietly for a while, when Sakura started to talk again.

"I wonder…what Eriol means. It's just really, really bugging me that he knew Xiong and didn't even bother to tell us. I…trusted him. But, I can't be angry with Eriol. Heh, I love the guy, despite what just happened," Sakura said, looking at her carpet. "It's so…weird."

"I don't understand either. He just left, without telling me…without…anything! Anything!" Tomoyo wiped away her tears. "What's going on with this world?"

"I don't know…What is Eriol doing? Geez. It's like he's stalking me or something. Didn't you read that one part? It's my job? Ha! I…Tomoyo, we don't need guys in our lives. They just lie to us anyway."

**Li Dining Room**

Syaoran finished his dinner and all was as quiet as he first sat down. Yelan was chatting away as usual, Xiong grunting from time to time to agree or disagree—you couldn't tell—, and Syaoran alone.

Suddenly, a servant comes in and goes to Xiong, "Mr. Hiirigizawa is here to speak with you, if you don't mind, Sir."

"Oh, let the boy in! Let the boy in!" Xiong laughed and then gave a look to Syaoran. "Let the boy in!"

"Hiirigizawa?" Syaoran said as he stood up at hearing this name.

Eriol came in slowly, but stopped immediately when he saw Syaoran.

"Wha—you're here already? I…I'll come another time," Eriol rushed the last words and turned around quickly to leave.

"Hold it right there!" Syaoran shouted and ran up to him.

Syaoran grabbed Eriol's shoulder and swung him around. Eriol was less than an inch shorter than Syaoran, he noticed, especially when Syaoran planted a punch on his cheek.

"Gaagh," Eriol muttered under his breath. He stumbled to the side, his hand on his cheek.

"Fucking bastard! I knew you were some kind of Li-follower!"

"Listen, Li, let me explain—"

"No! No! What ever the fuck you're doing here, no! I don't want to know!" Syaoran stormed out of the main house to his own.

"Oh, poor, poor, poor boy," Xiong taunted.

Yelan stood up and treated Eriol's face.

"Poor boy indeed," Yelan said to Eriol. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You'll talk to Xiong later. Leave his damned to himself for now."

"Ha! Listen to this woman," Xiong said to no one and pointed at Yelan. "Eriol, you do remember, you are a peasant!"

Yelan lead Eriol upstairs, Eriol looking back at Xiong with each step.

**Syaoran**

"Kinomoto-san! Did I leave her for this? Did I? Why do I even care!" Syaoran cried out hysterically.

He stumbled into his room, finding a girl on his bed. When she saw him, she quickly spread out herself further than she already was, the poor robe clinging onto her helplessly, breasts and stomach shown through clearly.

"Syaoran-san—"

"Does he still think I'm who I used to be? I thought he wanted me to change! SO WHY IS HE STILL TAUNTING ME WITH THE PAST?" Syaoran cried again. "Get out!"

"But-but! Syaoran-san! Li-sama told me to stay! Please! Just take me and be through, don't let me suffer!" the girl pleaded. "I'm afraid of your father!"

"Agh!" Syaoran's hand on his face. "No just go. Give him my name and he won't hurt you just leave!"

"Syaoran-san! Please! He won't listen! He won't!"

"OK! JUST!" he stopped, seeing the girl start to cry.

He looked at her, adjusting his eyes, realizing how much she represented Sakura. Her hair was a bit longer, but it was honey-colored, and she too, had emerald eyes that shown through her tears.

"My father's being ridiculous, even choosing some one who looked like _her_," Syaoran softly said. "Alright. You can stay over there for tonight, but leave immediately at dawn."

The girl looked over to where Syaroan was pointing, which was a round-made bed that was put there for leisure-sitting.

"Thank you, thank you!" the girl cried and quickly covered the robe fully over her, though it was still revealing through the poor fabric. Again, purposely ordered by Xiong.

Syaoran sat down on his bed and looked at her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sakura," the girl whispered.

"Come on, my dad's not here. Just tell me."

"I-It's Lara," she quickly redeemed. "My name is Lara."

"Alright Lara. Go to sleep."

Syaoran went to take a shower. After he finished, he called for sake. Eventually, he started shouting and mumbling, wobbling and crazy.

"HA! Ha-ha…that damn…Ha! Stupid…" Syaoran laughed, swaying his drink and slumped on his bed. "Ha! You're just…ha you're just jealous."

"S-Syaoran-san! You're acting weird! You've been saying the same thing all night! Please stop drinking!" Lara whispered.

She was awaken a long time ago, but was too afraid to speak. Now, fully worried, she got out of her sleep.

"Please stop drinking!"

"Shut up, stupid whore," Syaoran glared and hiccupped. "You're just jealous, Sakura. You're just jealous."

"It's Lara! And I'm not a whore! I'm not! I am not! I have…I have no choice, Syaoran-san!"

"Sakura you whore, ha! Jealous."

Lara stood at the edge of Syaoran.

"You don't know anything! My family is so poor and you rich people don't know anything! Nothing!"

"Shut up and come here," Syaoran threw his drink near Lara's feet and pulled her down to him.

"Ah!" Lara screemed. "N-no Syaoran-san, please don't!"

Syaoran only pushed Lara down further and then went atop.

"Shut up!"

Lara struggled, and then stopped.

"It's ok, Sakura. I won't hurt you. I promise," Syaoran's voice suddenly softened. "I will…always protect you."

"S-Syaoran…" Lara whispered.

Lara lifted her head to his, giving him a small kiss. When she fell back down to his pillows, she noticed his tears.

"I never thought that you would be able to kiss me again."

Lara kissed him again, seeing what he would say next. When nothing was said and Syaoran grunted, she pushed him down to her, giving him a hard kiss. Syaoran kissed back just as hard and lost himself again.

He pulled off her robe and she let him. Syaoran touched her all over, quickly and rough. And when his clothes were shed, his partner did the same to him.

"Syaoran," Lara breathed quietly when he touched her softly.

Suddenly, Syaoran fell next to her.

"Syaoran? Syaoran-san?" Lara said, sitting up and looking at him.

Small tears were falling from his eyes. He didn't look like he was crying, but he said, "Sakura. It hurts. So much. I'm sorry for hurting you. I just…I just want you to be happy."

"Syaoran…" Lara said.

"You were so happy with them. I didn't want to ruin that…I didn't want to hurt your father, the one that makes you most happy."

"Where does it hurt?" Lara whispered in his ear and caressing his arms.

"Everywhere," Syaoran breathed, eyes closed. "Especially in here."

Lara moved his hand from his chest and kissed it. She then kissed his chest, where his heart would be, and then his arms.

"I know I'm not Sakura, but I'll relieve you from this pain. You won't be scared, only I will be. So please, don't feel guilty."

**Next Morning**

Syaoran woke up to the sun. His head hurt badly and he felt sore all over.

"Oh, man…don't tell me I got drunk…" he mumbled and rubbed his head.

Syaoran saw that he was not wearing any clothes. Suddenly afraid, he sat up and looked at the spot where Lara was sleeping. She was gone.

Syaoran sighed of relief and went to take a bath. After, he went down for food, only to find his father in his house.

"Syaoran, we must talk," Xiong said.

"No! I don't want to talk."

"This is important, our sales have been going up and—"

"Didn't you hear me? I don't need your words of wisdom or any of your Sakura-look-a-like whores."

"Oh I see you've received my present."

"Well, just to let you know, we didn't do anything. Satisfied?"

"Oh, really. That's not what she told me."

"Of course! She doesn't want to get hurt by you! Now leave!"

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?"

Syaoran stood quiet, ashamed.

"I-I'm sorry."

Xiong left without a word to Syaoran's apology.

"Agh…"

"Li?" a voice came.

"Now what?" Syaoran shouted, turning around.

He came to see Eriol, standing by his doors.

"Oh great, what do _you_ want?"

"I came here to solve some things with you."

"Like what? To tell me what kind of a bastard you are? Well, I already know, thanks."

"It's about Sakura."

Syaoran turned to Eriol, quiet and glaring.

"What?" Syaoran spat, meaning for him to go on.

"I've been reporting to Xiong-san about your relationship with Sakura…"

"I knew it, you son of a—"

"Please, before you hit me again or insult my mother," Eriol cut quickly. "I must tell you I didn't want to do it!"

"Then why did you? Are you that stupid?"

"I may look like I'm a rich person, with everything I need and want, but I'm really…just a commoner. Less than that, even…I'm so terribly poor…"

Syaoran watched Eriol's timid movements and then out of frustration, indicated him to sit down on the sofas.

"T-thank you," Eriol mumbled.

"Go on with your stupid life story," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Well, you see…my parents…Rio and Emily Hiirigizawa…they work with your father. Well, more like…more like for, but that's not important. Well it is…"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, my family had to put our company together with yours because we went bankrupt…we didn't have a choice…and the Li's offered…since your mother was good friends with my mother…and…but…your father was…was…he used me. I was used…"

"Used?" Syaoran said, confused.

"I-I've always been watching you, Li. I'm sorry," Eriol whispered.

"You've what?" Syaoran said blankly. Suddenly, he laughed, "HA! Is that how my father knows everything I did? HA! When I was little, I used to think that he had super powers or something! You've got to be kidding me!"

"N-no, Li…I'm sorry, terribly sorry…for spying on you since you lived in Japan."

"Wow, for that long, huh? And I thought I was done with my father then. Yet, here I am, back here and lost of Sakura."

Eriol looked down sadly.

"And I'm the cause for all that…I'm sorry."

"Let me guess…you're those eyes in Japan that my father keeps claiming he has?"

"Y-yes, I suppose."

"So you had no choice but to be my father's dog eh?"

"Please understand! If I didn't listen to him…he'd immediately cut off my family's connections with his company!"

"I see. Well…you have been working for my father though…right? Technically?"

"Yes."

"Agh…" Syaoran lay back on the sofa. "But I still lost Sakura. If I go back now, Kinomoto-san's life would be in danger. My father has no problems with that."

"I'm sorry."

"You've said that a lot. Just shut the hell up."

Syaoran looked back at Eriol and eyed his swollen cheek.

"Well, I guess it's my turn huh? I'm sorry. For hitting you."

"Oh, but I deserved it."

"Only to help your family," Syaoran leaned forward. "I've learned the value of families from Sakura."

"She made me feel better during the times when I felt like a scum, for spying on some person I've been forced to keep an eye on."

"What about Daidouji? You left her?"

"…I'm too ashamed…to stay with her. I'm a peasant. Not some rich guy she would rather bother with."

"Nah, I don't think she'd care. That…I also learned from Sakura. Hey, if a girl as wonderful as her can love an idiot like me, you and Daidouji are good to go. Believe me."

Eriol smiled, "Thank you, Li."

"Call me Syaoran."

"And please, call me and Tomoyo by our first names."

"Sure."

_Enter my life._

"Come Yelan-chan."

"You must marry now."

"But I don't love her."

"I don't love him."

"Love."

"Love."

"Love."

"I was never in love."


	17. There's This Place

Omg **I was sooo scared to read all of your comments** because of my horrible updating time! **Yes, I really did forget about this story**. I'm terribly sorry and I'm a **failure**! How can I forget! I'm sorry…if you're still into this story, here it is.

Ps. **MANY of you didn't understand the last part to CHAPTER 15: The Truth About Lies, Part Two. But that's that good thing! I don't want it understandable until it is all revealed. For now, you will read parts and parts of the treasure map. Haha!**

_Disclaimer:_ Card Captor Sakura is not mine!

_Re-cap: _Syaoran was just getting situated with his old life when back in Japan, another crisis went about. Eriol left as well, following Syaoran to Hong Kong. Not liking this, Syaoran pushes Eriol away only to be greeted by Lara, one of Xiong's play-things. Lara keeps Syaoran company and looks strangely like Sakura. After another outburst, Eriol reveals his true motives to Syaoran.

_Chapter Notes: _The meaning of love is indescribable. You cannot _find_ the definition in a dictionary or online; you can't _see_ it through your lover or a kiss; life doesn't _understand_ its creation and God only made it. It's easy to break but hard to mend. It's easy to cheat out on but hard to be sincere to. The meaning of love is _felt_; that's how we can find it.

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 16: There's This Place**

**Japan**

"I'm twenty-three years old," emerald-eyed Sakura said to a woman.

"Alright. Alright. And your occupation?" the woman scribbled on her paper.

"…Um, it's the Kinomoto Productions," Sakura answered.

"Of course, of course. Of course."

The woman looked up and nodded.

"Very well. Anyhow, you can go back to your father now, I'm sure he's ready?"

"Yes…thank you," Sakura said as she got up from the chair she was sitting on.

A week had gone by slowly, but Sakura finally came up to the date of her father's releasing. She was to get her father out of the hospital, but was asked to answer a few questions before doing so.

Now, walking back into her father's room, she saw that he was fixing the bed he slept in.

"Dad?"

"Oh, yes I'm just tidying up a bit. After all, they did take care of me, didn't they?" Fujitaka smiled. "Let's go. I can't wait to see home again."

"Then let's go!" Sakura cheered.

Joe came in to take Fujitaka's bag and they left.

**Sakura's home**

Sakura walked Fujitaka up to their doors, a maid opening the door for them.

"Welcome back, Fujitaka-san! Welcome back!" she said to him tearfully, an echo coming from the back of her from all the others.

"Fujitaka-san! Fujitaka-san!"

"Ho ho! What's this? A cake? How delicious! Thank you, thank you; all of you!" Fujitaka-smiled warmly. "Oh, you've all been so wonderful. Thank you for taking care of Sakura while I was gone."

"But it was Li-san that did most of that job," Joe said from behind, setting down the luggage.

Sakura whirled around. She looked at Fujitaka, and suddenly, after a week of tearless eyes, her face scrunched up. Her nose began to tickle, and tears slightly formed.

"No, no, no!" Sakura shouted, rubbing her tears away quickly. "Father! Come see your rooms!"

Sakura dragged Fujitaka up the stairs, but suddenly collapsed.

"Sakura!" Fujitaka bent down on the stairs. "Are you alright?"

Sakura looked down, holding one hand on her chest.

"It's nothing. It just hurts. It hurts!" Sakura whispered severely. "It hurts so bad! It hurts…inside. Right here."

_Enter my life._

"You are now Husband and Wife."

"So he's going to inherit all of this?"

"…Yes. He is our child."

"I didn't want him to be my child."

**Hong Kong**

"You wanted to see me…?" Syaoran said with a straight face as he entered The Room.

"Why…yes, I did…" Xiong said as he turned his chair to face him. "Sit."

Syaoran moved slowly around the chair placed in front of Xiong's desk. He sat down, waiting for his father.

"Well son, now that we've got…our distractions…out. Let us focus on the future of Li Corp., eh?"

"Father. Eriol and I were talking—"

"Oh, so I see you've acquainted with Eriol? HA!"

"Yes, father. I did. And I've learned of your connections with him!"

"You! HA! You don't understand my ways."

"What did you want from me? Did you have to watch every single thing I did? My life is none of your business!"

Xiong growled and turned his chair slightly, in anger.

"You're only saying this now because of that wench."

"Sakura? She's the most beautiful thing that happened in my life! And you took it away from me! The only light I had to get away from YOU!"

Xiong stood up quickly.

"THE ONLY LIGHT? HA! YOU THINK LOVE IS BEAUTIFUL? YOU REALLY THINK?"

Syaoran deepened his frown.

"Yes, father. I do."

"HA! You know nothing. Let me tell you how I've come to see love. Let me explain what REAL love is!"

Syaoran shifted his chair away from Xiong.

"Let me tell you!" Xiong continued furiously. "I was NEVER in love! Love does NOT exist! Never!"

"Then you wouldn't understand, father. I know you were never in love! You never loved mother!"

"Of course not! You think I'd marry the woman because I loved her? I only accepted because I HAD TO! And for the sake of my father's business! So you think you got it all right? Well are you wrong!"

"This is exactly what I don't want! I'm NOT LIKE YOU!"

Syaoran stood up and backed away.

"I'M NOT LIKE YOU!" he shouted, crazed.

"YOU STUPID BOY!" Xiong collapsed on his chair. "…I…I didn't want you to be like me anyway."

Syaoran stood his ground.

"What?"

"…When it came to the point…the point when I realized you were not suited for Li Corp…I just wanted to give up. I didn't want you to be so absorbed…

"…then I thought about how I had it…at your age. I thought it was alright. You should be disciplined as I was. I kept on with it. It was alright…then you came back and you apologized for being such a failure. You don't know how…how moved I was.

"I started feeling guilty…until I found out you were in love with a Kinomoto. I love! I grew up learning to hate the Kinomoto's…and love? I've never had it. So you love a Kinomoto? That is bull."

"I don't want to be like that! I don't care! Father, I love you. I really do. And I'm afraid of you. I want to be far, far away from here so that I wouldn't have to wake up to your expectations everyday! I've lived my whole life like that. I finally found some escape…during my rebellious times…I guess, it was almost an accident. But I love Sakura, with all my heart!"

"NO! You don't! Love? LOVE!" Xiong slammed his desk.

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground.

Xiong stared at Syaoran.

"…Father…I know…I understand…your life was difficult…and your heart is cold because you've never had such love. Even my love for you can not break it." Syaoran looked up to Xiong. "You know why? Because you I don't love you that much to begin with! I love you because I know it's the right thing to feel. In fact, this love may be fake! A substitute for my hollow heart.

"…I've found someone to love. If you can't accept that. Then. I'll kill myself from your mind; forget me. And I'll live for Sakura."

Syaoran slowly got up. Pointing to his chest, he said, "I can heal mine. Heal yours." And he walked out, saying, "Please, don't harm Kinomoto-san. Please don't. If you do, I will never go to Sakura. But I will never stop loving her, or writing her letters, or talking on the phone with her, or just longing to be next to her. I will never stop sneaking out to meet her, or send her presents. Ok?"

With that, Syaoran closed the door behind him.

Sighing, Xiong fell deep into his chair.

_Enter my life_

_There's a place where I grew up._

_Alone.  
And controlled._

"_Read faster, Xiong!"_

"_Hurry up, get dressed!"_

"_You did it wrong! Again! You'll never learn!"_

"…_You are a disappointment to the family. You know that right?"_

"_You are a disappointment."_

"_You. You are not my son."_

"…_Papa?"_

_There's a place where I grew up._

_I was alone._

_And controlled._

_I was alone…_

_There's this place where I grew up without anyone who cared for me._

_There's this place where I grew up loveless._

"…_Papa! Papa I'm your son! Papa!"_

"_Come, Yelan-chan."_

"_You are to be wed now."_

"_But I don't love her."_

"_I don't love him."_

_There's this place where I grew up loveless._

"Yelan…"

Yelan turned around from her afternoon sit with tea.

"Yes, dear?"

"We…we have to talk," Xiong said, looking down slightly. "We have to talk about our purposes…about this family."

Yelan stood up.

"What?"

"I said, we have to talk about this marriage. And…we have to talk about Emily."

Yelan sat down again. Xiong sat down beside her, joining her afternoon sit with tea.

_A place where I grew up loveless._

"…_Sakura…I'll still love you."_

**SHORT CHAPTER, BUT EVERYTHING IS COMING TOGETHER! SORRY FOR THE RIDICULOUS WAIT AND SHORTAGE, BUT THE GOOD IS COMING! DON'T WORRY! **


	18. Living the Past

...Sorry, everyone.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

_Re-cap:_ Sakura brings Fujitaka back home from the hospital. Although her happiness for her father's return is jubilant and high, her heart still aches for Syaoran. Back in Hong Kong, Syaoran has no better matters. He gets into an argument with Xiong and tells Xiong that he would still love Sakura. Hearing the piercing truth, Xiong goes to meet Yelan for more, deeper truths.

_Chapter Notes:_ The ending; I'll just say this so I don't ruin it for you guys: HE sent it BEFORE he became GOOD…you know…YUP! That's what I mean! Haha!

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 17: Living the Past**

"Li—Syaoran, ah…perhaps you should stop pacing around like that," Eriol frowned, a bit annoyed. "It's giving me a headache."

Eriol and Syaoran were in the living room of Syaoran's house. Syaoran told Eriol everything about his argument with his father, and now, he was pacing before Eriol.

"Syaoran, please!"

"AGGGHH!" Syaoran stopped and ran his hands roughly through the sides of his head, going deep into his hair. "It's not everyday that you are forced to break up with someone you really like and now you want to call them!"

"Syaoran, the phone is right there. Call her…huh?"

"Ok, how about _you_ call _Tomoyo_, huh? How's that? HUH?"

Eriol didn't answer and sighed.

Syaoran made a trumpet smirk, then realized the same odds, and slouched in desperateness. He still got no where. Taking a glance at the phone, he walked over to Eriol and slumped down next to him on his couch.

**The Main House**

"…I don't understand why you want to talk about this all of a sudden. We never talk about this," Yelan said, playing with her tea cup. "What are you trying to pull now?"

"I'm not trying to pull anything! I just want to talk about this…and face the facts," Xiong replied, focused. "I want to understand your point and I want you to understand mine."

"What point?" Yelan stared at Xiong, and then let out a small laugh. "Point!"

Xiong glared.

"_Darling_! The only point is that we're in this relationship because of your work! It's _fine_!" Yelan soothed flakily.

"Yelan. I…I wanted to marry someone I loved…at one point."

"_Oh_, but we all know that! Haven't I felt the same way?"

"You know…you knew…I was in love with Emily."

"_Oh_, yes you were! Yet, you are so cruel to threaten the poor Eriol to having his family live on the streets!" Yelan laughed again. "And you call Eriol your son!"

"Yelan!" Xiong growled. "I was ashamed of Syaoran. I—I've realized something today."

"Oh, what is it, _darling_?"

"Syaoran…was just like me. I mean, when I was a little boy, perhaps…"

"Oh, yes, he can't be like the cruel you right now, can he? Though he does have your temper you know…he just holds it in because you're so scaaary."

"Yelan…he's a lost lover…but maybe he could actually get what he wants this time," Xiong looked down sadly. "I never got to be with Emily…because I wasn't allowed to. And now I'm blocking him from the same desire.

"The only reason why I'm helping Eriol and his good-for-nothing father is because of Emily; and the fact that she is your friend, Yelan. I only used that threat against Eriol so that I can stop my own son from falling love with a Kinomoto! And now…"

Xiong got up from the chair.

"…Now I'm not so sure. I wanted what I thought was best for my son. I thought that…Syaoran can complete what I didn't do for my Papa. He never loved me…he treated me like a machine.

"I thought that…if I could make Syaoran better than who I was…he'd be better off. Now, I think…I know…my Papa was wrong. We must live our dreams. Not follow other people's dreams. I was forcing Syaoran, my son…I was forcing him out of his dreams."

Yelan listened to Xiong, wide-eyed.

"That's why he's been such a rebellious son," Xiong chuckled. "That's why."

"Xiong…"

"I don't want to go through with this anymore. I realized that, when Syaoran proved to me today, that he was strong. He said he could heal his heart. He told me to heal mine…and that right there, told me…that all these years, I was not strong enough to heal it. If I had, Syaoran would've been a happy boy since he was little. I think."

"Your heart was cold…when you found out that Emily married Rio."

"Yes, it was. I don't want Syaoran to feel the same…I should let him…go."

Yelan stood up.

"Xiong! Do you still love Emily?"

"…She belongs to someone else. Now, I'm stuck, loveless."

"Xiong! You coward!" Yelan turned around and walked off fast. Then she stopped and yelled, "All these years! You didn't realize that I've fallen in love with you? I fell in love with you ever since we had Syaoran! You…you didn't realize…?"

Yelan continued off.

"Loveless! When I loved you the most!" she shouted.

"Syaoran!" Yelan shouted, crying a bit. "Syaoran!"

Syaoran stood up, Eriol stammering up after him.

"Mother…?"

"Go, get your things and get on the jet. You're going _home_."

"What? Mother—"

"Go, now. You too, Eriol. I don't think you want to stay here any longer."

"—Mother, I am home," Syaoran said, confused.

Yelan stopped from flustering around. She looked at Syaoran and smiled, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Darling, your true home is in Japan. Someone very special to you is waiting for you there."

Syaoran stared into her eyes, heart beating fast, and shock in his eyes.

"…_What_?"

"Hush, now go pack, both of you. Eriol, your family will be fine. I promise you that."

"Wait—Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran cut in anxiously.

Yelan smiled at Syaoran.

"Go, darling. Nothing's going to happen."

Syaoran and Eriol smiled back.

"Now go. Go before that stubborn father of yours changes his mind."

**Japan**

"Thank you for the breakfast, Francis. By the way, has Sakura come down for breakfast yet?" Fujitaka said.

"Oh, the little missy never asked me. Perhaps a maid knows?" Francis replied.

"Oh, Miss Sakura went for a walk, Fujitaka-san. She left about a half an hour ago," a servant said as he took Fujitaka's plates.

"…Oh, I see."

**Sakura**

It was early in the morning and Sakura was surprisingly awake, even taking a stroll outside in a park. Then again, lately, she hadn't been able to sleep.

"What a nice morning…maybe I should wake up earlier, huh?" Sakura said to herself and sat on a swing.

"Yeah, I like the mornings too."

"EH?" Sakura gasped and saw that someone sat down on the swing next to hers.

"Hey, remember me? Dominick?"

"O-oh! It's just you! Ah…Nick!" Sakura patted her heart.

"Ha ha! Sorry, did I scare ya?"

"Ha ha! Yes," Sakura laughed.

"Hey, you live around here? I do too!"

"Oh, no, I just walked all the way from my house to this park…I was kinda bored, you see."

"Do you want to go to a café then? I mean…if your boyfriend doesn't mind anyway."

"Boyfriend? Oh…No, we don't have any kind of relationship like that," Sakura moved away sadly.

"Oh yeah, you did keep denying him last time we met. But I thought for sure you were taken."

"Huh? I mean…yeah…Yes, let's go to a café, you treat?" Sakura smiled.

"Of course, fair one!" Nick smiled.

The two of them walked to Nick's car and drove off to a nearby café.

**Dah dum**

"Thanks so much for the fun, Nick," Sakura said cheerfully. "You made my day."

"No problem!"

Nick looked to his side.

"Hey…um, do you want to hang out some more? Like, later on…I mean, can I ask you out? Since you don't have a boyfriend and all?"

Sakura's heart ached a little more, but she replied, "Mmmm I'm not so ready for a boyfriend right now, Nick, but I'd love to hang out with you some more later on! Sorry."

"…Too bad. Heh, I've never been rejected before. There's a first time for everything though, huh? Yeah, I'll call you sometime so we can go hang ok?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later."

Sakura walked up to her gates and watched Dominick drive off. He now knew where she lived and her home and cell numbers.

"At least I made a new friend," Sakura tried to be optimistic.

She went to her mailbox and decided to bring in the mail instead of having the servants do it. Rummaging through the mail, she came upon a letter that said her name.

"I got mail! Yay!"

Sakura brought the mail back inside and greeted her father.

"Good afternoon dad," Sakura said.

"So, did you have fun with Nick?" Fujitaka hugged her.

Sakura had called Fujitaka during her time with Nick to inform him that she'd be back a little later.

"Yup. He treated me to a lot of sweets and hot chocolate!"

"Oh, you brought in the mail! Anything for me?"

"You always have stuff. Here yah go! I got something too! But it doesn't' say from who in the front. It's even first-class mail! Rushed here really fast, I bet!"

"Weird. Well, I'm going to get to work now. Run along."

Sakura went to her room and sat down in front of her computer.

'I'm going to work soon too,' she thought to herself.

She opened her letter. Enclosed was just one piece of document. After she read it, she fell to the ground. Her heart broke fully and she was too shocked to even cry.

_Miss Sakura Kinomoto:_

_How are you? Well, Syaoran's doing fine, if you're wondering. In fact, he's doing very well. I didn't want to say this, but I thought you should know. Since my son's moved on, you should too. Thus, telling you this, please forget about your pitiful past with him. _

_Syaoran found someone. She looks like you; her name is Lara. Yes, I found her! The best part is, they are in some sort of relationship. _

_He slept with her last night._

_Xiong Li  
President  
Li Corporation _


	19. Untitled

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

_Re-cap: _After the argument with Syaoran, Xiong discusses their situation with Yelan, revealing his true motives. Yelan tells Syaoran and Eriol to return to Japan, their home. Eriol's parents would be safe. Back in Japan, Sakura receives a letter from Xiong, claiming that Syaoran had slept with Lara.

_Chapter Notes: _Yes, this story _is_ coming to an end. Maybe one or two more chapters…

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 18: Untitled**

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Eriol smiled as he ran up the plane stairs.

"Yeah, I know. Here put that in for me," Syaoran followed into his private jet. "We're actually going back…I thought I'd never see that place again."

The two settled into their seats and Syaoran automatically pulled out his cell phone. He looked at it for an awkward second, but then looked up, putting his cell aside.

**Dah dum**

"Sir? We have arrived," Wei announced.

"Hum? Oh…Eriol, Eriol! Wake up…" Syaoran rubbed his eyes.

"…Nuuuhooo…" Eriol mumbled.

"Wake up you retard."

"Arghh…" Eriol complained as he got out of his seat.

They got into a van, one of Syaoran's men driving it. All their luggage went into the back and Wei sat up front with the driver.

"This is great. I can see Tomoyo and Sakura," Eriol whispered.

'Yeah…' Syaoran thought to himself.

They drove up to Tomoyo's house first and Syaoran decided that he stay with them instead of going by himself to greet Sakura.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo barely whispered when she saw him from the inside of her gates.

Tomoyo ran out, the gates slowly opening as she approached it. Eriol opened his arms, catching Tomoyo and receiving a hug.

"Eriol!" Tomoyo cried.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo," Eriol closed his eyes and touched her soft strands of hair. "I truly am."

Tomoyo pulled away. 

"Why did you leave me? Why!" Tomoyo looked up at him with hurt. She turned to look over his shoulder, noticing Syaoran.

"S-Syaoran?" she shook in surprise. "Oh my God."

"Tomoyo, I need to tell you the truth. I—"

"No! He can't be here!"

"What? Who can't be here?"

"Him!"

Eriol looked at Syaoran, confused.

"Why can't Syaoran be here? Heh, it was actually because of him that I got to get back here in—"

"No! No, no, no! Hurry! Both of you! Get inside before someone sees you!" Tomoyo suddenly changed her mind and rushed them in. "Well? Don't just stand there! All of you too!" she added to Syaoran's men, who were holding luggage.

They stupidly followed her inside.

**Tomoyo's Mansion**

"Ok, someone tell me what the hell is going on, please," Tomoyo said as everyone was settled in. "For goodness sakes, sit _down_!" she yelled at Syaoran's men. "Go ahead! That room's all yours. Ramble among yourselves—you are surrounded with your friends. Drink the tea or soda whatever! Eat! Just chill for a sec, can't you all just do that?"

Syaoran's men immediately sat down and ate. Tomoyo lead Syaoran and Eriol to another room and they sat around a tea table on couches.

"Again, can someone tell me what the hell is going on, PLEASE?" she continued.

"Tomoyo, I said I needed to tell you the truth…so…Well, I'm not who you think I am…I'm—I'm not like, all high and mighty…I mean," Eriol stuttered.

"Eriol has been working for my father," Syaoran finished for Eriol.

"WHAT?" Tomoyo nearly screamed.

"But only for my family!" Eriol quickly added.

Tomoyo listened.

"I…My family used to be rich…you know? One of…one of you guys…then we went bankrupt. My mother was friends with both Yelan-san and Xiong-san…so we had no choice but to join what we had left with the Li's. Remember I told you that they were friends?"

"Yes."

"Well…Xiong-san used me to keep track of Syaoran. I had to listen to him! He kept threatening the Hiirigizawa connections with the Li's. I couldn't let my family lose all their hopes! So…I followed Syaoran…ever since he came to Japan as a teenager."

"Go on," Tomoyo said softly.

"…When I told Xiong-san about Sakura's relationship with Syaoran…he got really mad. You know how it is. And…well, all this happened. But now, we were able to break free from that! That's why we came back!"

Tomoyo got up and hugged Eriol.

"And you did this for your family!" she cried.

"Tomoyo…I'm not all that rich. I'm…I'm not even rich. I'm really, really—"

"So? I don't care. I love you, Eriol. That's all that matters."

"Hey can you guys like, get a room or something?" Syaoran said, annoyed.

"Well? What about you then! You stupid idiot! I can hate you as much as Sakura does!" Tomoyo frowned at Syaoran.

"What do you mean? I was forced to tell Sakura I didn't love her anymore. I wanted her to forget about me so that she doesn't have to dwell in my distant love."

"No you fucking liar! I'm—"

"Miss Tomoyo? Miss Sakura—" a maid came in.

"OH SHIT! EVERYONE! GET INTO A ROOM AND LOCK IT!" Tomoyo screamed. "ERIOL! SYAORAN! GO!"

Syaoran's men scattered like rats, slamming doors. Eriol and Syaoran ran upstairs and locked themselves in a random room.

"Sakura! I heard Sakura's name," Syaoran whispered sharply to Eriol.

**Tomoyo**

"Oh, heyyyy! What's up, you guys?" Tomoyo smiled nervously.

"Hey Tomoyo! Gosh that stupid remodeling is now going _inside_ my house. Can we change in your bathroom really quick?" Sakura smiled back.

"Umm…why don't you go in my room? I mean, haha! Um…they…are…remodeling my bathrooms too!"

'Argh everyone's probably hiding in my bathrooms!' Tomoyo thought.

"And…um…he can change in the room across. Ok? Go, go! Just…um..hurry," Tomoyo continued.

**Upstairs**

Sakura turned the knob to Tomoyo's room, but it was locked.

"That's odd," Sakura frowned and pulled out her purse, taking out a chain of three keys. "Ok…so which one's Tomoyo's door key?"

**Inside Tomoyo's Room**

"…Do you here that?" Eriol whispered.

"Someone's trying to get in! Hurry get under the bed!" Syaoran whispered back.

The door opened, Sakura going in and locking the door.

Syaoran's heart pounded when he saw Sakura's legs. He knew they were hers.

'Who's that?' Eriol thought frantically in his head.

Both Syaoran and Eriol's eyes widened when they saw a skirt drop down. Then a tank top. then a bra.

They heard Sakura open something, and after a few minutes, they saw a long, fancy dress. Sakura put it on **(she had to put on a strapless bra, ok)**.

Then there was knocking on the door.

"Sakura, are you done?"

"Yeah! Hang on—" Sakura opened the door. "How do I look?"

"Well I don't know, but you're making me hot."

"Gosh you're such a tease, Nick!"

Syaoran felt his whole body get hot when he heard Nick's voice and his name coming from Sakura. His heart pounded with confusion.

"You look really nice too! You think your parents will like me…? I mean…I'm so nervous," Sakura said, looking down.

"I'm sure they will. I mean, why else would they invite you to our party?"

"Yeah…but…"

"It's ok, don't worry. Who can't ever love someone like you?"

Sakura looked up at Nick, moved by his words.

"Really?"

"Yeah, honest."

Syaoran looked down at the carpet, the confusion getting to him.

'No…please. No this can't be happening," Syaoran thought in his head.

Eriol nudged Syaoran and Syaoran looked up. He saw that Sakura's feet were off the ground a bit.

They were kissing.

Syaoran's back started to sweat. His eyes opened wide again, confusion replaced by anger.

Sakura laughed and she was put back down.

"Kiss me again," Nick whispered.

"No!" Sakura laughed.

"Please—" before Nick could finish, Sakura hugged him and kissed him again.

Syaoran couldn't take it anymore. He slid out of under the bed.

"Syaoran!" Eriol whispered.

Syaoran didn't say anything. He walked right out the door, and when he was midway out Tomoyo's room, Sakura saw him. They made eye contact, but Syaoran turned away from her, not stopping his walk.

Sakura nearly fainted. She felt light-headed.

"S-Syaoran…?" Sakura whispered.

"What the? What was he doing in here with you? Sakura?" Dominick said.

"No, no don't take it wrongly. I didn't even know he was in here—" Sakura couldn't even finish. She had to see if he was really there.

She ran down stairs, picking up her dress.

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo! I thought I saw—" she stopped when she saw Syaoran's back, standing near Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked sadly at Sakura.

Sakura stopped running and walked the last steps slowly. Nick followed behind.

"Syaoran," Sakura said when she reached the bottom.

Recognizing Syaoran's name, Nick sat down on the bottom steps.

"…I saw this coming one day," Nick sighed.

Sakura walked up to Syaoran, giving Tomoyo a glance. Tomoyo only looked away and sat down on her couch.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said.

She walked around him to see his face, but he turned away.

"Syaoran what…" Sakura can feel her face burning up.

She put her hand on Syaoran's cheek and turned his face to look at hers. Her face blushed deeper as she stared into his eyes.

Syaoran glared at her, pulling away.

Sakura felt like a thousand bricks fell onto her when he did that. She shook it off.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, almost yelling.

"Because I can," Syaoran said back with force.

"Oh, so you think you're so great because you can come and go whenever you can? So leaving me was just as easy, huh?"

"You don't know anything!"

"_I_ don't know anything? Oh please! And what were _you_ doing? Spying on me when I was changing?"

By now, Eriol crept down slowly and sat in the middle of the stairs, seeing Nick had already taken the bottom steps.

"I wasn't! And even if I were, it wouldn't matter since I've seen you naked so many times already!"

Nick stood up.

Sakura looked at Nick, then back at Syaoran.

"Shut up! You have no right to say that!"

"Oh yes I do, you fucking whore! The truth can always be said!"

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking scum! You can't do this to me!" Sakura yelled as loud as she could. "Go away!"

"Why the fuck should I? I can stay here if I want!"

"Go away!" Sakura started to cry. "GO AWAY!"

"NO! _Why the fuck should I_!"

Sakura closed her eyes, tears falling faster and her body shaking.

"Because! Because when you were gone my heart hurt like a bitch! It hurt so bad! And now you're here! Imagine how bad it hurts right now! You just standing there makes me want to die!"

Syaoran looked away, too hurt to say anything.

"S-Syaoran! You d-don't lov-ve me anyway! You don't love me they way I do! You don't!"

Syaoran turned back to her, angry because she didn't know how he really felt.

"Like I said! You don't know anything!"

Sakura wiped her tears and glared at Syaoran.

"Oh, I know enough! You don't love, but you clearly knew I still loved you. If you're trying to say you love me still, you fucking bastard, then you're a fucking liar! If you still loved me you wouldn't have lied to me, saying you changed and then leaving me and going to sleep with some other girl!"

Sakura felt the whole world crashing on her when she said that. She ran out the door, picking up the dress with her.

"Sakura!" Nick said, about to go after her.

"Hey!" Syaoran yelled out to him.

Nick stopped and turned to him.

Syaoran only ran out the door, going after her himself.

Nick watched from the door, lost and hurt.

"Dominick…there's nothing you can do now. I'm sorry. I think…I think—" Tomoyo started.

"It's ok. I can see a special bond around them. No matter how hard I try…even my love for Sakura can't break through that," Nick smiled. "I've been thinking about her ever since I saw her at the hospital. I finally got her. I'm going home now. Thanks, Tomoyo."

Eriol walked next to Tomoyo, "I didn't even know it was her."


	20. Speak

**what da heck ? **/ Oh please don't feel like that! Ha ha! Your comment was a big helper, come on. Give yourself a little credit! Believe me, your comment was a wake up call. Thank you!

**googling4ever** / What you've said was very, very true. How this is a unique story, but during the times when I'm lazy or too busy and just update, yes, those tare the times when my story becomes trite. I'm glad I moved you! Wow, that's what I call moving _me_! And **CHAPTER 6: Weed**? Well, if you thought it was sweet, I think so too! Ha ha! The idea actually came when my mom was pulling some weeds and complaining about how they were ruining the system.

**cherriblossomxz** / THANK YOU FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT! Thank you thank you thank you! Aw man, shucks I feel so bashful now. Ha ha!

**And to all of you, I'm sorry I can't reply to every one of you here; but I want to say, thank you for coming this far. Thank you for sticking with me and dealing with my laziness. I appreciate all of you.**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

_Re-cap:_ Syaoran and Eriol return to Japan. Tomoyo "greets" them, but then shuts them out when Sakura and Dominick arrive. After holding it in, Syaoran reveals himself to Sakura and they go through an argument. Dominick lets Sakura go as Syaoran runs after her.

_Chapter Notes: _Yes, I'm continuing! But…I believe this may be the last chapter to my story! Hmm…this is sad. **AND MANY PEOPLE HATED THE DOMINICK PART!** Ha ha! Yeah, I kind of feel like telling him, "COMMONNN! RUN AFTER HER!" But hey, you know? It's his personality I guess. He can see something unbreakable between Sakura and Syaoran…since the hospital incident until his reuniting with Sakura. **AND THIS IS ABOUT THE TITLE OF THE CHAPTER:** Remember in the last few chapters when in Syaoran's mind he said, "Don't speak?" Well…now, this explains the title. Ha ha!

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**CHAPTER 19: Speak**

"Hey! Stop running, damn it!"

Syaoran was just a few feet behind Sakura.

"Stop following me, damn it!" Sakura returned.

Syaoran sped up. If Sakura wasn't such a fast runner, he would've had no problem. He did have an advantage though, since she was in a long dress.

"HOEE!" Sakura screamed lightly when Syaoran hug-caged her from behind. She half expected it. "No, no, no! LET GO!"

"NO!" Syaoran yelled back.

Sakura kicked.

"…No," Syaoran then whispered in her ear.

She stopped kicking. After a few seconds of silence, she pushed him away, taking the opportunity of him letting down his guard.

Syaoran put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Wipe your mouth and wipe it good."

"Ugh, don't touch me," Sakura pushed off. "Why would I wipe my mouth? For cussing at you so much? WELL! You deserved it, you jerk!"

"No, wipe your mouth after that stupid kiss you gave _him_," Syaoran spat.

"You're stupid," Sakura glared. "Why would you care anyway? IT SHOULDN'T MATTER TO YOU. What I do is none of your business anymore. So back off!"

"Fine I'll wipe it off your fucking mouth _for you_! Thank me later!"

"You bastard! Why do you care?"

"I care! Let me so I can kiss you again."

Syaoran quickly brought Sakura to him, hands around her waist. He pushed her head towards his.

Sakura was in silence. She didn't have the strength to think of anything to say back to him. She felt awkward, scared, and relieved all at the same time, for being so close to him again.

Syaoran looked into her eyes and slowly traced her lips, and then put his on hers.

Sakura's mind raced and after what felt like forever to her, she pushed him away.

"Ugh!" Sakura spat. "Ha! And look, you didn't even wipe my mouth."

"I couldn't wait. Like I couldn't wait to see you, Sakura," Syaoran stepped closer.

Sakura backed away, now on a patch of grass.

"Why are you here? And why did you kiss me?"

"I came back…to tell you the truth."

"Why now? HUH? Why NOW!" Sakura shouted. "Are you MAD because you saw me with Nick? Are you mad because I've moved on? Are you mad because I might've actually found love again? Well let me tell you something. You're a fucking retard! YOU are the one who left me. YOU practically asked for this. So don't you dare say that you're going to tell me the fucking whatever truth NOW."

"Sakura, you don't know anything. When I said that the first time, I meant it. You don't know ANYTHING about me," Syaoran said. "And I'm here to tell you."

"I don't want to hear it! Why, you could've told me this truth in the beginning, whatever it is."

"That's the problem. I didn't…argh, Sakura, please, just listen to me."

Sakura looked Syaoran in the eye. Her heart pounded. Her face flushed. Her legs weak.

She looked down after a while.

"Syaoran, I can't take it anymore. I still love you. So much, so much. And…it really hurts. So tell me right now. To save me from my pain," Sakura whispered. "Is what you're going to tell me…going to save…_us_?

Syaoran replied sincerely, "Yes."

Sakura looked up, surprised and weak.

"Then tell me."

Sakura sat down on the grass. Syaoran smiled and sighed, then sat down too.

"Um…well, where can I start…" he mumbled.

"From the beginning?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Shut up, I know that."

Sakura laughed, but stopped immediately.

"Syaoran. Please hurry and tell me. I don't want to be apart from you any longer."

"Ok ok…well, you see…Eriol's been spying on me…but only to help his family's finance problems. And well…he told my father…about us. Our relationship," Syaoran looked down. "And…you know how my dad is. He didn't take it very well…so…this part might scare you."

"What? What, tell me," Sakura made him go on.

"Well…he threatened—he threatened me that he'd kill Kinomoto-san if I didn't abandon you."

Sakura's eyes went wide and she felt her heart skip.

"Syaoran! Did you leave me to protect my father? You! You…" Sakura cried. "You did it for Dad…!"

Sakura cried hard.

"Yes, Sakura, I'm so sorry," Syaoran hugged her.

"_You're_ sorry? _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing!"

"You didn't know…you weren't supposed to know. It was to keep us apart."

Sakura suddenly pushed Syaoran away.

"What about Lara. You…you slept with her."

"I what? Lara? How do you know about her?"

Sakura stood up. 

"What do you mean?" she wiped her tears away. "Was I not supposed to know about that either?"

"No, it's not that. I mean, I just didn't expect you to know about _that_. And I didn't sleep with her!"

"Well, your dad said that you slept with her!"

"My father only said that to make you forget about me!"

"Syaoran! How…can I believe that?"

"Do you trust me?"

Sakura let her tears fall.

"Yes!"

She ran into his arms and Syaoran hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura, for hurting you. Words can't explain it. I would never sleep with someone else. I would never give my love away to anyone else but you."

"Syaoran! Syaoran…Syaoran, Syaoran," Sakura said over and over again. "I love you."

"…I love you too."

**Dah Dum**

"Sakura!" Tomoyo got up from her seat next to Eriol.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura smiled as she hugged Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry! For hiding them and—"

"I know…I understand. I'm sorry for running out. Eriol!"

Eriol embraced Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for everything! You probably don't know what I mean but—"

"No Eriol! Please, don't say anymore! You are a good guy and I forgive you for anything you might think you've done wrong!"

Eriol looked at Syaoran, surprised. Syaoran only gave him a nod, and reassured, Eriol smiled back at Sakura.

"Thank you, Sakura," he said.

"Um…Sakura…" Tomoyo said. "There was a call for you earlier…on your cell phone. I picked it up."

"Oh! Oh no! Nick! Where's Nick?" Sakura suddenly remembered.

"…He went home," Eriol said. "He decided to leave."

Sakura looked down sadly, ashamed.

"I must have…hurt him."

"Sakura! I….I wasn't going to talk about that…" Tomoyo said. "Li-san called."

"What? He did!"

"It…was about…well he told me to tell you to call him back immediately."

"Syaoran told me he didn't sleep with Lara. And I believe him," Sakura said and looked at Syaoran.

"What letter?" Syaoran asked and nodded.

"Syaoran…that's how I found out. Your dad sent me a letter," Sakura said slowly. "I'll call him right now."

Sakura went to the couch and pulled her cell phone out of her purse. She asked Syaoran for his home number and dialed.

"Li Residents," the other line answered.

"Uh, yes…May I please speak to Li-san?" Sakura said.

"May I ask who is speaking?"

"Sakura…um! Sakura Kinomoto."

"Please hold."

After a few seconds, Xiong answered.

"Hello? Sakura-san?"

"Ah…yes…"

"Please, tell me you didn't receive a letter from me?"

"…I did…Li-san. And I know that it wasn't the truth."

"Sakura-san…I give you my apologies…I am a changed man."

Sakura stood quiet, but then finally said, "Li-san…may I please speak to Lara?"

"But—why?"

"Please. Let me speak with her."

Sakura heard Xiong tell someone to get her and in a few minutes, Lara was on the other line.

"H-Hello?" she said quietly.

"Lara? Hi! This is…"

"This is Miss Kinomoto? Isn't it? Oh, Miss! Please! I'm sorry if I did anything wrong!"

"Please calm down, don't worry I won't do anything to you! I just…want to know the truth."

Sakura faced Syaoran as she continued on the phone.

"Did you sleep with Syaoran?"

Lara started crying on the other line.

"Miss! He was so drunk! He k-kept calling out your name! M-Miss! He was so drunk! And…yes…I slept with him. I'm so sorry! I-I-I…I didn't want him to hurt anymore! I…He was the only person who was so nice to me. He didn't turn me away to get into trouble with Li-sama!"

Sakura smiled. Her heart was not broken. Instead, she felt relieved.

"So they say you look like me huh?"

"Y-Yes Miss! I was so happy when Li-sama told me that! But…I'm so sorry!" Lara cried again.

"Thank you, Lara. You did nothing wrong. I'll talk to you later!"

"Miss? Ah…thank you…"

_Click._

"Syaoran," Sakura walked up to him. "I didn't know you were in so much pain when you left me. I'm sorry…for being selfish and only thinking that I was the only one hurt. I'm sorry."

Tomoyo smiled, seeing that Sakura wasn't in any tears after that particular phone call. She looked at Eriol and took his hand.

"Let's go," she whispered to him.

Eriol smiled and walked Tomoyo to her garden to talk.

"I love you, Tomoyo," he whispered back.

"I know," she giggled. "And I love you with all my heart, Eriol."

"Syaoran…" Sakura said. "Lara said that…you _did_ sleep with her."

"What?" Syaoran said with surprise. "Sakura! Stop messing around."

"I'm not. She said so herself. Now stop. It's ok. She looked like me…you were hurt…you were frickin drunk! Ha ha! I'm just…Syaoran. If I love you, which I do, then this won't be a problem. Yes, I'm very…I feel weird. That you've slept with someone else…but I understand. It's ok."

"Sakura, I—"

"Let's not talk about this anymore. I think this is settled, ok? Syaoran? I love you."

Syaoran walked up to Sakura and once again embraced her.

"Thank you, Sakura. Thank you. I…I really didn't know."

Sakura pulled away shortly.

"Let's go home. I want you to see my father; he's well now!" Sakura smiled.

She looked out the window and saw Eriol and Tomoyo kissing near some of Tomoyo's roses.

"Ha ha! Yeah, let's go," Sakura laughed.

"Yeah…" Syaoran smiled back.

And they went, to live another life, together.

**The EPILOGUE will come shortly.   
Thank you, to all of my reviewers and active readers.  
This has been a fun, first shot experience! **

**_xlscribblerlx_**


	21. Epilogue

I woke up this morning and this screamed in my head: "**OMG YOU DID SUCH A BAD JOB ON THE LAST CHAPTER YOU DORK**!" …I got scared actually…to get on the computer. But I went on anyway…and I read my first few reviews…and wow. YES this chapter was NOT bad! It was SHAKY! hahaha! yes, it was a shaky chapter it was … very ABRUPT. I must agree. I seriously didn't know how to write it.

Sakura's love was so great for Syaoran…she just let the fact that he slept with Lara go. He was hurt, in his heart, and saw Lara. She looked so much like Sakura and…well, it just happened. I wish he did have SELF CONTROL…but the drunkness got to him. Oh, that Syaoran!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

_Chapter Notes: _There won't be a sequel to **Living a Life**.

**Summary:** Sakura is the future head leader of her family's business. She is famous, rich and beautiful. When her father becomes deathly ill, she can't get to her family's fortune to pay for her dad's life or death operation. Playboy Li Syaoran offers her a deal of living with him until his next birthday to recieve fast cash! Her life, reputation, and father's life lies in her every decision.

**Living a Life**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**EPILOGUE**

A few years passed on by, and the sun was shining brighter than ever.

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo were at a beach in the middle of the summer, when Eriol proposed to Tomoyo and they got married a few months after that.

Of course, Syaoran proposed to Sakura as well, and they, too, got married just a few months after Tomoyo's wedding.

Dominick began dating Syaoran's cousin, Meiling, when she came down for Sakura's wedding.

Xiong and Yelan were doing well when they came down. Xiong brought hundreds of presents and Yelan brought a thousand gossip stories with her. Sadly, however, Xiong could not return the same feelings Yelan had for him.

For the Hiirigazawa family, they managed to rebuild their finances with help from Xiong. Rio and Xiong settled their differences about Emily and are now good friends…Though they do fight a lot.

Sakura and Fujitaka work side by side in their clothing productions, still making the best trends. Their latest clothing line was named "Dance Again." On some of the pajama T-shirts, Sakura would put the "Dance Again" logo at the right breast of the shirt and on the back would add "…With My Father."

Syaoran still runs Li Corp. and gives pointers to Sakura. He lives with her and Fujitaka at their mansion, selling his own to non other than his own father for property collection.

Xiong never had the courage to talk with Fujitaka, though Fujitaka did meet with Xiong a few times during Sakura and Syaoran's wedding. He and Yelan returned back to Hong Kong after.

…But Meiling stayed.

"_This is breaking news and you're getting it here! We are live, in front of Japan's two top businesses. The Romeo and Juliet, a Li and a Kinomoto, Mr. Li Syaoran and Miss Kinomoto Sakura, are officially married, as confirmed this morning. It was rumored that their families are clearing their feud. Japan's drama is going down the drain, folks. Screw the poison and suicide. The two love birds don't need to in order to be together!_

_In fact, they're just living a life together! Back to you in the studio."_

And that was her story.

**A note from the author ends Living a Life updates.  
**


	22. Author's Note

**Living a Life  
**_Written by xlscribblerlx_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hi everyone! Writing **Living a Life** was a fun, emotional experience for me. I loved your comments and reviews, as well as writing the story itself. I tried to make this story as unique, real, and different as possible. Hopefully, I sort of met up to that!

Thank you, everyone, for reading this story. I appreciate EVERYTHING, from encouragement to criticism, and compliments to suggestions. I loved it all. They only add to my motivation.

I'm really sad…that this story has finally come to an end. Check my profile from time to time for some ECT.'s on my works. Thank you, thank you, and thank you all again.

I'll never forget my first three reviewers:  
**VampireJazzy**  
**Kawaii Bell**  
**starmoon88**

I am coming back with a new story, called **Hold Hands**.

Preview of **Hold Hands**

**Hold Hands** sets a different kind of feeling (at least, for me) above the setting and especially above the characters. Their attitudes and personalities are not what you'd get from **Living a Life**. Some, if not all, chapters are also going to be short, at least, not as long as the ones in **Living a Life**.

This story is about the survival of friendship and love, with meaning in each lesson. I expect myself to write many weird, awkward scenes, all to simplify how high school students act these days (and I'm not saying all).

Yes, the epilogue _is_ in the beginning of the story. I did that on purpose to give you all an insight on how that conclusion came to be.

Sneak from **Hold Hands**

_Here's a sneak preview of Chapter 1 of_ **Hold Hands**:

**Hold Hands**

_Written by xlscribblerlx_

"_Yeah, I am. Japanese-American. Got a problem?"_

**CHAPTER 1**

"And I just wanted to say, that I had a great time with all of my six period students! I want to wish everyone a great summer and a great outlook for the next year!" Mr. Shreinks blabbed.

Yesterday was Cleave High School's graduation for the students who attended. Thus today, it was the last day of 11th grade for Sakura Kinomoto and many others.

"Fucking retard…" Sakura mumbled as the bell rang.

She grabbed her book bag and hurried out of her math class.

"Yo, Sakura," a girl greeted monotoned.

Sakura turned around to find her friend, Tomoyo Daidouji leaning against the wall next to her math class's door. She was obviously waiting for her.

"Hey, you ditch?" Sakura asked her, staying where she was.

"Yeah," Tomoyo said and got off, walking towards Sakura.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Sakura started to walk off, Tomoyo by her side. "Don't you think it's so freakin' stupid how we had one more day of school and _yesterday_ was graduation?"

Tomoyo, about to agree, stopped when she heard Sakura's cell phone play its tune. 

"Phone-shout," Tomoyo pointed to Sakura's bag.

"Arghs," Sakura muttered and pulled her cell out.

Without looking at the caller ID, Sakura said, "What is it?" into the receiver.

"Sakura? I-is this Sakura? Sakura. Come home right now," said Nadeshiko from the receiver.

"What the fuck? No! I have some place to go to right now!" Sakura yelled.

"No, you have to be here. Your grandparents are visiting," Nadeshiko replied softly.

"Are you crazy? You want me to come home for _that_? HA! Go crash," Sakura said hysterically.

"Sakura, please, just this one ti—"

Sakura slapped her flip phone shut.

"Who was that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nadeshiko," Sakura replied.

Sakura put down her bag and pulled off her jacket. Underneath, she was wearing a long dark green Hollister Co. polo; the buttons pulled all the way down to expose her cleavage. Her white mini skirt flared and the sash belt that went around it was long enough to reach her knees.

"Your mom? What did she say?" Tomoyo questioned again.

Tomoyo eyed Sakura's clothing when she saw that she didn't reply.

"Why do you rich people always stand as billboards?" Tomoyo added in.

"Why do you emo-punks have to be so suicidal?" Sakura spat and walked on.

Tomoyo followed. She was wearing a black thick strap tank that hugged around her slim waist. Her breasts were full and her white tie flowed loosely above them. The baggy black pants she wore had a few chains flowing here and there, as well as what seemed like three skinny belts. On her wrists were millions of bracelets, some loose, some tight; some skinny, some large. Behind Tomoyo's thick eye liner were her amazing amethyst eyes.

"Stop being a bitch. Where are we going?" Tomoyo said.

"To a club," Sakura replied as she pulled out her keys and pressed the unlock key to her convertible.

"Oooo, count me out!" Tomoyo said and whipped around with her hands in the air, as if she were being arrested.

**END **_of preview_

**I don't want to cry; I'm happy; with all my thanks and love, from _xlscribblerlx_.**


End file.
